The Legend of the White Wolf
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: When Bella was little she was told that she was a special kind of shapeshifter, one who is destinied and one who can shift into any animal she likes, what happenes after the Cullen's leave she starts to phase again and imprints on sam? SamXBella R:T R
1. Perface

**A/N: Hope you like and please review at the end as this is my first fanfic…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

**Prologue or Preface**

* * *

I looked at the faded pink marks on my semi-tanned skin along my left arm with sadness and a little bit of awe; even though i am use to seeing this, they looked like they have been there for years instead of just hours ago. I still can't believe that my once loved attacked me because I love another, can't he not see what I have become? Can't he not see that I'm not prey but his enemy? Can't he not see that I'm no longer his but Sam's? Or is he foolishly blind by that much insanity and control he once thought had?

I don't know but one thing is for sure, Edward Cullen isn't the man I once thought knew. He lost his mind the day he left me behind the woods, and I hope just one day he can see clearly of the world again and look past his agony and wallowing to see that his mate is still out there.


	2. Imprint

**A/N: Hope you like and please review at the end as this is my first fanfic…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I laid on the cold surface, just laying there. I couldn't feel anything but the numbness I put up when _HE_ left me, _it will be like I never existed. _Pfft yeah right never existed my ass, he was my world, my everything. But I know he was not my imprint, yes it hurts but not as much it would hurt if your imprint was taken away from you. It would feel like your empty like there is nothing left to live for, but this, this pain that I feel is like my heart shattering like fragile glass against concrete.

Those few words her said, those lies from his mouth is what hurt me the most.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with Me." his voice like steal; as he spoke so slow, like I was stupid. _

_"You… don't… want me?" I asked shocked, I can't believe this he's lying._

_"No. You're not good for me, Bella." and like that my heart was shattered against the ground, I didn't remember what he asked of me I was on cruise control until I heard those words that made me believe he was truly gone._

"_It will be as if I'd never existed" and with that he was gone with a slight numbing burn on my forehead of where his lips touched my warm forehead._

I remember I just walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

And when then as it grew too dark I tripped and fell into the cold forest floor, and that's where I stay now. To tired to move, or is it that I have no meaning to my life anymore? But I know one thing is for sure; it's started raining when I relived the painful memory of my Adonis leaving me, and what a perfect night for him to leave too, the night of a new moon.

As the edges of my vision grew darker the colder I got, it wasn't uncomfortable, and it was welcoming as was the darkness that now had taken my vision.

I woke up startled as the rain grew harder, but was I really asleep? Or did I just had one of those unthinking moments, I could hear people yelling my name though it was muffled by the forests thick growth that surrounded me. I wanted to yell but I was afraid if I moved I would lose this numbness I was gladly hanging onto, it was now my comfort zone. I growled softly as I heard a loud snuffling noise come from the right that disturbed my silence, I mentally kicked myself as I realised what I had done. Ever since I was 16 nearly 17 I phased into a cat one summer up here with Charlie and to say he was shocked was an understatement. You see I am a shape shifter; Charlie came from a long line of decedents from an old tribe, they say that the men could shift into any animal they pleased but it was those men who were worthy enough to have this gift and only if they swore to protect their people from the 'cold ones'. But me I had to be a freak, I was alluring to the vampires, my mind is protected and the fact that I am the only girl ever in the swans tribal history to phase.

I sighed as I heard footsteps come close followed by a light and my name being cold, _please just leave me alone. _I just wanted to be left alone in this cold dark world. But as the light of a lantern grew closer I knew that was not possible, I was blinded momentarily as the person stepped into the small clearing from behind the trees.

"Bella" A voice I didn't know, but wanted to know said in a sign of acknowledgment, it was ruff but I could hear the smoothness in the alluring voice of this man, it was so sweet something I craved to hear again. _What am I saying? Why am I thinking these things?_

I didn't know but by god did his scent smell amazing, like the forest itself but also had a hint of musk and fresh bread. I looked up at the tall man but even with my eyesight I could not see his face only that his chest was bear and the fact he was only wearing cut off jeans, his skin was darker then mine and I knew straight away that this stranger was from La Push and something was different about him.

"Have you been hurt?" I resisted glaring at this man, there was something about the way he said it made me feel insulted, it made me feel nervous too. I couldn't bear to talk and slightly shook my head to tell him no.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." I gave him a confused look; does this name mean something to me? But something made my stomach flutter as he said it.

"Charlie sent me to look for you." Oh my I forgot about my father, how stupid of me yet I don't know why he couldn't find me? Then again he hasn't phased since I was born, I was glad that he accepted Edward and the Cullen's but I knew that was because he knew of their way.

The tall man held out his hand, but seeing as I was not going to move an inch he shrugged and bent down to pick me up, as he did I saw his dark brown almost black eyes and got lost in them, the forest blurred as the sounds tuned out and there was nothing but Sam in my vision and I knew, right then and there that Sam Uley was my imprint. I held back a smile as he shook off the shock and picked me up in his warm arms and carried me back home bridal style. I fell limp in his arms as reality hit me, _he's gone;_ _he's really gone. _

It seemed like forever in Sam's arms and I felt safe, loved and less broken, I smiled to myself until I heard the babble of people talking until my Sam's voice rung out loud, my sunshine.

"I've got her!" he called in a booming voice, but I could hear the worry as well.

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity. A confusing swirl of faces moved over me. Sam's voice was the only one that made sense in the chaos.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone.'" He said with hurt in his voice. _Shit I said that out loud? _I could hear people asking me questions but they sounded so loud and mixed together, so confusing.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" ah Charlie, how I love you.

"Charlie?" My voice sounded strange and small, how long was I out there?

"I'm right here, baby" I could hear the relief in his voice as I felt hands moving underneath me and then the smell of leather from dad's police jacket. I smiled as Charlie staggered underneath me from my weight.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," Sam Uley suggested, but I could feel the loss as well, but I can not love again till I am ready, I just wish to be left alone for now.

"I've got her," Charlie said, a little breathless and I giggled the best I could.

"You're getting out of shape old man" I heard Charlie laugh as I fell asleep in my fathers arms.

I woke up by someone gently shaking me, as I opened my eyes I saw my father with a smile on his face as well with a grey haired man standing next to him.

"Dr. Gerandy?" I mumbled.

"That's right, dear," he said. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

Ah now I knew there was something was different about Sam, he had asked if I have been hurt, but I'm too tired to care at this time.

"I'm not hurt," I lied. The words were true enough for what he'd asked.

His warm hand touched my forehead, and his fingers pressed against the inside of my wrist. I watched his lips as he counted to himself, his eyes on his watch.

"What happened to you?" he asked casually, when I didn't answer he asked another question. "Did you get lost in the woods?" he prodded.

I heard intakes of breath and now I was aware of several other people listening.

Three tall men with dark faces–from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation down on the coastline, I guessed–Sam Uley among them, were standing very close together and staring at me.

Mr. Newton was there with Mike and Mr. Weber, Angela's father; they all were watching me more surreptitiously than the strangers. Other deep voices rumbled from the kitchen and outside the front door. Half the town must have been looking for me.

"Yes," I whispered. "I got lost." I swear I heard Sam growl but then again it could have been my father, I didn't want the town to know what really happen and blame the Cullen's I knew dad knew, he knew what really happened, you can really smell Edwards scent in the house, I looked at dad silently asking if that was what the cover story for the town should be and of course he nodded with a frown he was going to play along.

"Are you tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked and I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing.

I woke up again to Charlie talking on the phone, and automatically I knew it was Billy who he was speaking to.

"Hey, Billy, its Charlie–sorry I'm calling so early… no, she's fine. She's sleeping… Thanks, but that's not why I called. I just got a call from Mrs. Stanley, and she says that from her second-story window she can see fires out on the sea cliffs, but I didn't really… Oh!"

Suddenly there was an edge in his voice–irritation… or anger. "And why are they doing that? Uh huh. Really?"

He said it sarcastically. "Well, don't apologize to me. Yeah, yeah. Just make sure the flames don't spread… I know, I know, I'm surprised they got them lit at all in this weather."

Charlie hesitated, and then added grudgingly. "Thanks for sending Sam and the other boys up. You were right–they do know the forest better than we do. It was Sam who found her, so I owe you one… Yeah, I'll talk to you later," he agreed, still sour, before hanging up.

I was too tired to listen to the actual whole conversation, I still felt incomplete and numb. _It will be like I never existed… _I groaned and decided to talk to dad.

"Their celebrating they're gone aren't they?" I pushed out tiredly and Charlie was suddenly kneeling next to me.

"Yes, I don't know why. I'm sorry I woke you sweetheart, how are you feeling?" his voice was soft and gentle as he brushed my head back from my face, to everyone else Charlie was shy as was I but to just us we could tell each other everything and show how we feel, it's a good father-daughter relationship.

"I feel like my heart has been shattered like glass, I'm too tired to move, I couldn't shift and I feel numb but I feel so happy as well" I gave him a small smile as he looked at me with confusion.

"Why, happy as well?" I giggled at his confusion.

"I imprinted tonight." I giggled again and laughed as Charlie's face went from confusion to the one of shock.

"Who?" I gave him a huge smile showing my teeth.

That's the best thing about me and Charlie too we can be normal around each other, instead of hiding our true selves.

"Sam Uley" I giggled and a frown became across my fathers face. "What?"

"There's something strange about that boy, same with Jared and Paul. They are my height and just a few inches taller then you full height." I noticed that too, I made my height shorter my arching my back I would have been 6'4 normally but I'm 5'6 now.

"I noticed that but I don't really care, hey dad can I go see Jacob tomorrow?" I gave him a smile as he nodded.

"Sure kiddo, oh and I took you out of school for a few weeks, I know you're a head but you need to go running for a while how does that sound?" I jumped up and crushed him into a hug then wincing.

"Oh god that hurt, I'm going to bed dad love you." He chuckled but still said love you back before I fell asleep.

_There is something about Sam Uley and I will figure it out… _

* * *

**A/N: well how do you like it?**

**Chosen Play List **

**Trading Yesterday - My Last Goodbye**

**Trading yesterday – shatter**

**In an arms of an Angel **


	3. Imprint SamPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Sam Uley" I giggled and a frown became across my fathers face. "What?"_

"_There's something strange about that boy, same with Jared and Paul. They are my height and just a few inches taller then you full height." I noticed that too, I made my height shorter my arching my back I would have been 6'4 normally but I'm 5'6 now. _

"_I noticed that but I don't really care, hey dad can I go see Jacob tomorrow?" I gave him a smile as he nodded. _

"_Sure kiddo, oh and I took you out of school for a few weeks, I know you're a head but you need to go running for a while how does that sound?" I jumped up and crushed him into a hug then wincing. _

"_Oh god that hurt, I'm going to bed dad love you." He chuckled but still said love you back before I fell asleep. _

_There is something about Sam Uley and I will figure it out… _

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Dude, all you ever do is want to see Kim." Paul yelled at Jared while laughing.

"Yeah and all you ever want to do is see Emily" Jared retaliated while throwing some popcorn at him; I rolled my eyes at their stupidity while watching some stupid move. But deep down I really do wish I found my imprint. I was about to yell at them for making a mess when the phone rung, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"_Sam it's Billy, I need you to go to Charlie's house. Bella has gone missing in the woods." _Billy's voice was frantic; I stiffened as I heard missing in woods, Bella was that leech lover but I know I have to go help seeing as chief swan was a good friend of Billy.

"Paul, Jared and I will be there soon" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Common boys, the leeches might have broken the treaty" they whooped before running out of the house while phasing, forgetting about their clothes. I grabbed two pairs of cut offs before stripping and followed Jared and Paul. We ran in wolf form towards the chief's house and stopped right at the tree line avoiding the crowd of people calling out Bella's name.

_Shit we forgot clothes… Paul _

_Fuck now what do we do? Jared_

_Well I did pick up extras, but boys I will look for Bella in wolf form I think they're looking in the wrong place. I told them and watched as they nodded before phasing back. _

"Alright let's find the chief" Paul asked and the three of us walked out of the trees and to see a frantic looking chief swan.

"Oh boys did Billy send you?" I nodded as he handed me a lantern, I could tell he was worried but something seemed different. He was edgy and annoyed and I swear I could see him shaking a little.

"Well please if you find my daughter bring her home, she left a note saying she went for a walk in the forest." He frowned again but quickly wiped it off his face and put it back to the original mask of worry.

"yes Chief swan, Paul go west, Jared go north I'll go east and we'll meet back here" I told them using my alpha voice before running off into a thick part of the forest before stripping and phasing.

I scrunched my nose in disgust as the sickly sweet smell of leech hit my nose stronger in a small clearing just off from the trail leading back to Charlie's yard, but I felt horrified as Bella's scent hit me it was so sweet like lavender and strawberries, but that wasn't what made me horrified, her scent went left as the leeches did a loop and went back to the house.

_HE LEFT HER HERE IN THE FOREST ALONE… _I screamed in my head.

_WHAT!!!... Both boys yelled back disgusted. _

I kept sniffing until I heard a faint heartbeat just up a head, I ran faster and realised she walked nearly 2kms away from the house, I heard people faintly calling her name before I phased back. I grabbed the lantern off my ankle _god that was uncomfortable _before pushing my way through some shrubs and when I did, I nearly lost control and phased, the sight in front of me was so heartbreaking it wasn't funny. She was curled up in a tight ball looking at me, her face was pale and damp, ever spot of bare skin was nearly covered in scratches and by the looks of it they were from branches and the fact she has fallen down a lot.

"Bella" I sighed in relief, _wait what?_

"Have you been hurt?" _shit wrong thing to say Uley, _I saw her shake her head no and I sighed in relief as she didn't really hear what I said.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." She gave me a confused look, before I spoke again.

"Charlie sent me to look for you." Sign of recognition flashed across her face, I knew she wasn't going to be able to walk so I held out my hand for her, I waited until I squatted down and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, everything faded and I felt one million strong cables pulling me towards her, she was the only thing I saw and I knew I imprinted on Bella sawn and I couldn't be more happier. I smiled and picked her up bridal style before carrying her back to the house, my heart broke as she laid in them limply, and I ran back towards the house listening to her mumble he's gone over and over again, _I swear I will rip his head off for this stupid leech_ and slowed down before the tree line and listened to the babble.

_Has anyone found her?_

_Have you seen her?_

Stuff like that, and as I stepped out of the tree line I yelled to get everyone's attention even though I did not want to let my angel go.

"I've got her!"

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity.

"Is she hurt?" Paul asked with shock as he saw her condition as did Jared.

"No, I don't think she's hurt, she just keeps saying 'He's gone.'" I said and the boys shot me a look that went along the lines of 'we'll kill him', I listened to everyone ask her question after question but I saw that no one was getting through to her until Charlie spoke.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" her eyes sparkled with recognition

"Charlie?" her voice sounded so sweet yet broken and I longed to make her happy, I longed to hear her talk again. As he took her out of my arms, I whimpered softly and the boys shot me a look of 'what the fuck was that' but I just shrugged it off.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," I asked eagerly as I saw Charlie stagger with Bella.

"I've got her," he said, a little breathless and a small giggle reached my ears and it sounded like an angel, so beautiful.

"You're getting out of shape old man" Charlie laughed as Bella whispered softly, I don't think anyone was supposed to hear it, _what does she mean?_

He walked inside and laid her on the couch awaiting the Dr to check on her, about five minutes later he came rushing in with bag in hand, she was so peaceful sleeping that it brought a smile to my face, I watched as Charlie gently shook her awake and watched as her brown eyes recognized the Doc.

"Dr. Gerandy?" she mumbled softly.

"That's right, dear," he said. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

She looked deep in thought and I started cussing in my head about the stupid stuff up I made earlier, I should of asked if she was hurt not 'have you been hurt' I could of exposed us.

"I'm not hurt," I had a feeling she was lying.

"What happened to you?" he asked casually, but all my angel did was blink. "Did you get lost in the woods?" he prodded.

I breathed in a sharp breath as did everyone else, I couldn't take my eyes off her as she looked towards me, but I did find it suspicious that Chief Swan was fidgeting while looking quite angry at something, but something seemed strange Charlie has shakes in his arms. _Must be from the stress?_

"Yes, I got lost." I growled softly that only the boys would hear, I frowned as she looked at her father with a silent question before he gave her a small sharp nod.

"Are you tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, she was asleep.

"Alright everybody leave, she's exhausted and needs her rest" the doc said while shuffling everybody but Charlie out of the house.

"Boys can I speak with you please" Charlie called from the open front door, I nodded and walked back to the chief with Jarred and Paul following me close behind.

"Yes chief swan?" I asked confused.

"I want to thank you boys for coming up to help, and mostly to you Sam for actually finding my baby girl." He gave us a smile before heading back inside; I turned and faced the boys with a smile.

"So who wants to have a bonfire to celebrate?" they both whooped before running into the forest to phase, I sighed as I looked over my shoulder to the house that holds my love, my imprint.

I stripped and phased before chasing after Paul and Jared to the cliffs, it was such a dark night and I couldn't help but think of Bella, so beautiful and exotic.

_There's something wrong with Bella, she seems different did you two hear the joke between her and the chief?_

_Yeah, and the exchange when she told the Dr. She got lost. She actually looked at him as to ask if that's alright… Jared_

_I know, but did you see her when Sam found her Jared she seemed taller but when he came out of the forest she was so much smaller, something is very strange. Paul _

Wow Paul actually seen something that didn't involve Emily? Wow I'm shocked to say the least.

_Very funny Sam… Paul _

I rolled my eyes and ran out of the tree line on the cliffs before phasing and getting changed, I looked up in the sky and sighed before helping the boys build the bonfires. We whooped as the smoke and the fire went up into the air and the crackling sound of the wood joined the crashing of the waves creating the perfect harmony.

But as we celebrated my mind drifted to Bella, her doe brown eyes that sparkled in the light even if they seemed hollow for now, her soft brown hair that fell to her waist, he pink plump lips that I would love to kiss and that smile she gave me when I imprinted on her. Oh and I cant forget her voice and laugh, just hearing it sounded like a melody and made me want to hear it again and again. I smiled up to the moonless night and smiled before having one last thought.

Isabella Swan I love you

* * *

**A/N: well here is Sam's POV :) Please tell me what you think so please review. **

**Play list:  
****Trading Yesterday - Nothing But Love**


	4. Jake and the Bikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Wow Paul actually seen something that didn't involve Emily? Wow I'm shocked to say the least. _

_Very funny Sam… Paul _

_I rolled my eyes and ran out of the tree line on the cliffs before phasing and getting changed, I looked up in the sky and sighed before helping the boys build the bonfires. We whooped as the smoke and the fire went up into the air and the crackling sound of the wood joined the crashing of the waves creating the perfect harmony. _

_But as we celebrated my mind drifted to Bella, her doe brown eyes that sparkled in the light even if they seemed hollow for now, her soft brown hair that fell to her waist, he pink plump lips that I would love to kiss and that smile she gave me when I imprinted on her. Oh and I cant forget her voice and laugh, just hearing it sounded like a melody and made me want to hear it again and again. I smiled up to the moonless night and smiled before having one last thought._

_Isabella Swan I love you_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up screaming, my sheets were stuck to my body and wet due to the fact I'm sweating, Charlie came in my room with his gun before he saw me crying on my bed. It was such a horrible nightmare; Jacob and Sam were fighting as Edward stalked towards me with a glint in his eyes that made me feel uneasy. I couldn't shift to protect myself and as I looked down I couldn't see my feet all I saw was my bloated stomach telling me I was pregnant.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" my father sat on my bed pulling my large frame into his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I had a nightmare, it was so horrible dad" I cried into his shoulder, as I did I smelt his leather jacket and realised he was in his work uniform. So this meaning that it would be five thirty in the morning.

"It's okay bells, it's just a dream." He cooed while rocking me backwards and forwards, when I was calm enough I got up and had a shower while Charlie made me breakfast still wondering how he can cook.

As I walked downstairs I got assaulted with the delicious aroma of pancakes, scrabbled egg, bacon, hash browns, sausages and freshly cooked bread. I smiled to the aroma as it smelt like home; it brought good memories back of when Charlie cooked breakfast for me and Jacob when we were little.

"Hey dad, this smells so good" I dragged out the last two words as I stuffed bacon and eggs into my mouth; he just chuckled as he did the same thing. I love spending times like this with dad; he could always cheer me up just as Jacob could do. Oh speaking of Jacob…

"Hey dad is it okay if I go see Jacob today?" he looked up at me with a huge smile on his face, I gave him a small smile and winced as I felt the hole in my heart rip open as Edward words popped into my head, _it will be like I never existed. _

Even though I have found my imprint the gaping hole that's in my chest caused by my former love still held its throbbing yet numbing pain, how could he say that it will be like he never existed? He could take every thing of him away but the memories in my mind, yes humans may forget in time but a shift can remember forever just like a vampire.

"Sure sweetheart, tell Billy and Jake that I said hi" he gave me a warm smile as he left the house for work, I sighed and went to my truck. _Today is going to be a long day, but I hope I see Sam… _wait bad Bella you cant think of him like that at the moment, you just lost one love to rush into anything.

I started my truck with a sigh and kept driving blankly in the rain, I know it's not good for me to do this even when it's not raining but I felt so empty yet complete, how could this be? I found my mate and yet I don't want to fall in love so soon, am I really allowing Edwards words pain me when he was not my true mate? Or is it just my brain saying that I should go against everything? When I pulled out of my thoughts I realised I was in front of the Cheney's house and across from the Markses', as I was about to drive off a sign in the Markses' yard caught my eye–it was just a big piece of cardboard leaning against their mailbox post, with black letters scrawled in caps across it and it just gave me a great idea.

It was wrong to wander the way I had, distracted and impaired a menace on the roads of Forks. But sometimes, kismet happens. Was it a Coincidence? Or was it meant to be? I didn't know, but it seemed kind of silly to think that it was somehow fated, that the dilapidated motorcycles rusting in the Markses' front yard beside the hand-printed _For Sale, as is _sign were serving some higher purpose by existing there, right where I needed them to be.

This got me thinking so many promises I kept…

It clicked together for me then. I wanted to be stupid and reckless, and I wanted to break promises. Why stop at one? That's as far as I thought it through.

I got out of my truck and ran towards their door, thanking god that I didn't trip. As I was about to knock one of the Marks boys opened the door, the younger one, the freshman. I couldn't remember his name.

"Bella Swan?" he asked in surprise, I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"How much do you want for the bike?" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder toward the sales display.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Of course I am." I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at the boy.

"They don't work." I sighed impatiently; this was something I'd already inferred from the sign.

"How much?" I was getting annoyed now.

"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage."

"Are you positive about that?" I said as I looked back at the two bikes which I now realised that they were on a pile of yard clippings.

"Sure, you want to ask her?"

"No, I believe you." I replied quickly, I didn't want to get adults involved. Yes I may be able to heal quickly but Charlie hates motorbikes, reckless and stupid is the way he described them.

"You want me to help you?" he offered, little did he know I could lift them with one arm, but I guess I cant to that it would seem so strange, someone so small like me lifting two heavy bikes by herself with one in each hand. "They're not light."

"Okay, thanks. I only need one, though." _What about Jake? _my mind thought, hmm yes what about Jake, I bet he would love the other.

"Might as well take both," the boy said. "Maybe you could scavenge some parts."

He followed me in the downpour towards the bikes, as he helped me load them on my truck he seemed he was eager to get rid of them, I couldn't help but smiled at the boy.

"What are you going to do with them, anyway?" he asked. "They haven't worked in years." I smiled before responding.

"I have a friend in La Push who knows how to fix cars, thanks for the bikes by the way" I smiled at him showing some of my teeth, leaving him in a semi daze.

"Oh. That's good." He smiled in relief.

He waved to me as I drove away and towards the direction of La Push, I thanked god that Charlie left me a note with the directions to Jake's house on it and I couldn't help but smile at the smiley face in the bottom corner. I pushed my truck to its limit to get to jakes as fast as I could, but I was worried of what Billy's reaction to seeing me would be. He'd be too pleased. In Billy's mind, no doubt, this had all worked out better than he had dared to hope.

I smiled as I saw the vaguely familiar small red house come into view and smiled wider when I pulled up to see Jacob's head peer out the window with a look of shock and joy on his face, and by the time I got out of the car I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella!" His excited grin stretched wide across his face, and I couldn't help but notice the bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet colour of his skin and the fact Jacob had grown into some of his potential in the last eight months. He'd passed that point where the soft muscles of childhood hardened into the solid, lanky build of a teenager; the tendons and veins had become prominent under the red-brown skin of his arms and his hands.

His face was still sweet like I remembered it, though it had hardened, too–the planes of his cheekbones sharper, his jaw squared off, all childish roundness gone.

"Hey Jacob," I was wary he looked so much like Sam and the other boys, but his teeth are sort of like mine it makes me feel suspicious.

"You grew again!" I accused which made him laugh.

"Six five," he announced with self-satisfaction, I also caught that his voice was deeper and huskier.

"Is it ever going to stop? You're huge." I said while looking up at him with a smile.

"Still a beanpole, though." He grimaced. "Come inside! You're getting all wet."

I followed him with a nervous smile and watched as he twisted his ebony black hair and pulled out a rubber band and tying it around the bundle.

"Hey, Dad, Look who stopped by" he called as he ducked to get through the front door.

Billy was in the tiny square living room, a book in his hands. He set the book in his lap and wheeled himself forward when he saw me.

"Well, what do you know? It's good to see you, Bella." I smiled at him as I shook his hands, marveling how my small hand got lost in his.

"What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absolutely. I came out here to see Jacob; it seems like forever since I last saw my best friend." Jacob's eyes brightened at my words. He was smiling so big it looked like it would hurt his cheeks.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy was eager, too.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know." I really didn't want to stay here with Billy's gaze watching me.

"I'll call him now," Billy suggested. "He's always invited."

I laughed to hide my discomfort. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon, ill be here so much you'll get sick of me." After all, if Jacob could fix the bike, someone had to teach me how to ride it.

Billy chuckled in response. "Okay, maybe next time."

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" I bet he was still working on his car that he mentioned last spring.

Jacob hesitated. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…" ha-ha knew it.

"No, that's perfect; I'd love to see your car." I gave him a large smile.

"Okay, it's out back, in the garage." He seemed suspicious.

_Even better_, I thought to myself. I waved at Billy. "See you later."

A thick stand of trees and shrubbery concealed his garage from the house. The garage was no more than a couple of big preformed sheds that had been bolted together with their interior walls knocked out. Under this shelter, raised on cinder blocks, was Jake's car.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" I asked, I know my cars and yes I am interested I just never really got into it.

"It's an old Rabbit–1986, a classic."

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished," he said cheerfully. And then his voice dropped into a lower key. "My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah," I said.

He seemed to understand my reluctance to open the subject... Jacob had been bribed by his father with money and car parts to deliver a message there. Billy wanted me to stay a safe distance from the most important person in my life. It turned out that his concern was in the end unnecessary. I was all too safe now, But I was going to see what I could do to change that.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" I asked.

"Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?" He said while shrugging.

"Well…" I pursed my lips as I considered, trying to keep my smile at bay "I recently acquired a couple of bikes but they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?" I let the smile find its way on my lips and watched jakes eyes light up.

"Cool. I'll give it a try." He seemed pleased that he had a challenge to do, or the fact I'll be spending time with him.

I held up one finger in warning. "The thing is, you know Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure" Jacob smiled. "I understand."

"I'll pay you," I continued.

"No. I want to help. You can't pay me." The look he gave me, made me feel like I just insulted him.

"Well… how about a trade then?" I said with a smile, I was already going to give him the bike but this sound better then the way I was going to give him "I only need one bike and I'll need lessons too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike and then you can teach me."

"Sweet," He dragged out the word as he smiled with happiness.

"Wait a sec, are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" I said with fake seriousness.

"You missed it, I'm sixteen." This made me feel awful and my smile fall from my face.

"Not that your age ever stopped you before, Sorry about your birthday." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I missed yours. What are you, forty?" he chuckled, see this is what I like about Jake, he could always make me smile.

I sniffed. "Close."

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it." He smiled.

"Sounds like a date."

His eyes lit up and I mentally kicked myself, I really need to rein my flirting in. especially since I have an imprint, it feels like I am in some way betraying Sam.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished these could be our present to ourselves," I added quickly.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" I couldn't help but bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Um, they're in my truck now," I admitted.

"Great." He said happily.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

"We'll be sneaky." He said with a wink.

I followed him out of the garage sticking to the trees when we were in view of the windows, I watched suspiciously as Jacob unloaded the bikes swiftly from the truck bed. I narrowed my eyes slightly when he ran them over to the shrubbery before coming back to get the other one. I remember the kid who helped me struggled a bit when he lifted them.

These aren't half bad," Jacob appraised as we pushed them through the cover of the trees.

"This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done–it's an old Harley Sprint." He said while looking at the bike in his hands with longing and awe.

"That one's yours, then."

"Are you sure?" he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"These are going to take some cash, though, we'll have to save up for parts first." he said frowning down at the blackened metal.

"We nothing, If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts." I said with no room to argue, well I thought.

"I don't know…" he muttered.

"I've got some money saved. College fund, you know." I said with my hand in the air laughing. It wasn't like I'd saved up enough to go anywhere special and besides, I had no desire to leave Forks anyway. What difference would it make if I skimmed a little bit off the top?

I smiled wider as Jacob just nodded while looking at the bikes seeming lost in thought.

As I sat back and watched him look at the bikes still I contemplated my luck. Only a teenage boy would agree to this: deceiving both our parents while repairing dangerous vehicles using money meant for my college education. He didn't see anything wrong with that picture and the face that the bikes only had to be placed in the garage since Billy couldn't make it here in his wheelchair... Jacob was defiantly a gift from the gods.

Jacob started pulling the first bike the red one, which was apparently mine to pieces immediately. I sat in the passenger side of his rabbit so I didn't have to sit on the dirt floor while Jacob worked, I couldn't help but smile as he happily, needing only the lightest of nudges from me to keep the conversation rolling. He updated me on the progress of his sophomore year of school, running on about his classes and his two best friends.

"Quil and Embry? Those are unusual names." I interrupted.

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's is a hand-me-down and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names… they'll tag team you."

"Good friends." I raised one eyebrow, maybe I will like Quil and Embry if they fight dirty I have always loved to wrestle - but I can't only with dad.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."

Just then a call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" someone shouted, I smiled as I heard two sets of footsteps come towards the garage.

"Is that Billy?" I asked.

"No." Jacob ducked his head and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." he mumbled unhappily.

"Jake? Are you out here?" The shouting voice was closer now, but it was a different voice.

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back then sighed.

We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed. _Ah this must be Quil and Embry._

One was slender and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was burlier. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it seemed like he'd been rubbing a balloon on it till his hair became fuzz looking.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and me, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as my instincts told me they were different or soon to be different.

Hey, guys," Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said without looking away from me. I had to smile in response his grin was so impish. When I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry this is my friend, Bella."

Quil and Embry, I still didn't know which was which, exchanged a loaded look. Which in return made me feel like I had been the main topic of conversation with these boys before?

"Charlie's kid, right?" the brawny boy asked me holding out his hand.

"That's right," I confirmed and rolled my eyes as I saw him tensing his bicep as he shook my hand.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly while smiling.

"Nice to meet you Quil," I tried to keep the suspicion out of my tone and replace it with happiness. His hands were warm – too warm, but not warm enough to make it seem like he had to go to the hospital it was the slight fever warm.

"Hey Bella, I'm Embry, Embry Call you probably already figured that out though." Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans. I got the feeling he was just shy around girls.

"Nice to meet you too Embry" I nodded.

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked still looking at me; it was making me sort of uncomfortable.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jacob explained inaccurately, I laughed as when the word bikes came out of Jake's mouth the two boys surrounded him drilling him with questions and so on. Many of the words they used were unfamiliar to me and I figured I'd have to have a Y chromosome to really understand the excitement.

They were still immersed in talk of parts and pieces when I noticed it was time to head home and cook Charlie tea, with a sigh; I slid out of the Rabbit. I really didn't want to go but if Charlie came down here and saw the bikes he'd throw a fit.

"We're boring you, aren't we?" Jacob asked with an apologetic voice.

"Nah I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie." I said with a smile and dusted off my pants.

"Oh… well I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"Could I come back tomorrow?" I asked hopefully and Jacobs face lit up, I noticed Quil nudge Embry's arm and they exchanged grins in the corner of my eye. _They're planning on coming tomorrow too…_

"That would be great!" Jacob nearly shouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," I suggested.

Jacob's face fell a little. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

"No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise." I said while shaking my head and again I saw Embry roll his eyes at Quil.

"That doesn't seem right," Jacob shook his head.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" I pointed out, smiling on the inside. _This will get him…_

"Okay, you're getting a deal." He smiled.

"Not to mention the riding lessons," I added quickly.

Quil grinned widely at Embry and whispered something I didn't catch, well I ignored, and I really didn't want to hear what he said to Embry.

Jacob's hand flashed out like lightning and smacked the back of Quil's head. "That's it, get out," he huffed out angrily.

"No really, I have to go," I protested while heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." I shook my head walking back to the car and listened to the boys.

I heard Quil and Embry chorus, "Wooooo!" and then the sound of scuffling before an "ouch" and a "hey!" came from the two intruding boys.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow…" I heard Jacob leave an opening to his threat followed by two loud gulps...

I giggled quietly while heading back to my car. As I came into my street I saw that Charlie's cruiser was still gone. _I beat Charlie home._ I thought and started to make dinner.

When he walked in I was just taking the fried chicken out of the pan and laying it on a pile of paper towels.

"Hey Dad," I flashed him a grin.

"Hey honey, did you have fun with Jacob?" he smiled while hanging up his gun.

"Yeah, I did." I said with a smile and placed the food on the table.

"Well, that's good, what did you two do?" he asked suspiciously.

Now it was my turn to be cautious. "I hung out in his garage and watched him work. Did you know he's rebuilding a Volkswagen?"

"Yeah, I think Billy mentioned that."

We ate in silence for the rest of dinner, when the pile was done I wanted to spend some bonding time with Charlie and I had the best idea.

"So um dad, I had an idea?" I asked cautiously and his eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion.

"And what may this idea be?"

"Well I haven't shifted in a while, would you fancy a run or flight?" a smile lit up his face but shook his head; I hid my disappointment and hurt as Charlie stood and headed towards the lounge room.

"I can't shift anymore bells, I'm too old. But you can go just don't be out to late okay sweetheart?" I gave him an understanding smile before taking off out side, I felt my clothes fall off as I shifted into an eagle letting my pure white wings spread out before taking off.

Flying was good, it has been a year since I last shifted and my joints are still stiff but it is good that I still can otherwise I wouldn't be a happy Bella, flying and running made me feel free. I cawed as I flew across the forest towards the cliffs in la push, but what caught me off guard were the three massively huge wolves running in the opposite direction. I shook my head thinking it's just my imagination, wolves can't get that big. Well in my wolf form I can, I'm the size of a horse.

I sat in a tree over looking the ocean and smiled with the thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: well here's another chapter, I hope you all liked. **

**Please Review. **


	5. Why was he in the woods?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Well I haven't shifted in a while, would you fancy a run or flight?" a smile lit up his face but shook his head; I hid my disappointment and hurt as Charlie stood and headed towards the lounge room. _

"_I can't shift anymore bells, I'm too old. But you can go just don't be out to late okay sweetheart?" I gave him an understanding smile before taking off out side, I felt my clothes fall off as I shifted into an eagle letting my pure white wings spread out before taking off. _

_Flying was good, it has been a year since I last shifted and my joints are still stiff but it is good that I still can otherwise I wouldn't be a happy Bella, flying and running made me feel free. I cawed as I flew across the forest towards the cliffs in la push, but what caught me off guard were the three massively huge wolves running in the opposite direction. I shook my head thinking it's just my imagination, wolves can't get that big. Well in my wolf form I can, I'm the size of a horse. _

_I sat in a tree over looking the ocean and smiled with the thoughts of tomorrow. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

I woke up panting; I had another nightmare it was the same one. Jacob and Sam were fighting again while Edward still stalked towards me with a malicious smile. I shuttered and got out of bed to get ready for the day. After my shower I went down to see Charlie at the table with a coffee and newspaper in hand, I decided I didn't want anything to eat but grabbed an apple just encase.

"So how was your flight?" dad chuckled never taking his eyes off the paper.

"It was good, my joints still hurt but after a few more shifts I should be okay again" I gave him a smile while taking a bite out of my apple.

"That's good, so what are you doing today?" he took a sip of coffee before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm seeing Jake again today" he gave me a smile before getting up from the table.

"That's good kiddo; you haven't been the same since that leech left. I know your trying your hardest but I can still see the pain in your eyes." I looked at him in shock, he can really see that? Wow.

"I'm sorry dad, it just hurts so much. I loved him so much, and I hurt from that as well as the fact I'm refusing my imprint but I'm just not ready yet." I said and dad just nodded with an understanding smile on his face.

"So what about you dad? Any plans?" I giggled as he shot me a look.

"Well Harry's coming up to watch the game…" he trailed off and an idea hit me.

"Maybe Harry can bring Billy up too?" I suggested and dads face lit up.

"That's a great idea." He cheered while walking towards the phone; I shook my head while grabbing my rain jacket and headed towards my truck.

I felt self-conscious with the checkbook shoved in my jacket pocket. It was something I never used. Outside, the rain came down like water slopped from a bucket. I had to drive more slowly than I wanted to; I could hardly see a car length in front of the truck. But I finally made it through the muddy lanes to Jacob's house.

I laughed as Jacob came running out of the house with a huge smile and a large black umbrella. He held it over my door while I opened it.

"Charlie called said you were on your way," Jacob explained with a grin.

"Hi Jacob," I said cheerily.

"Good call on inviting Billy up." He held up his hand for a high five, I easily reached his hand and mentally kicked myself for just doing that, but Jacob didn't seem to notice my height today. I thanked god that Harry showed up just before I got here so Jacob and I headed inside.

"So, where to Mr. Goodwrench?" I asked while Jacob pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out.

"We'll start at the dump first; see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive; those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again." My face didn't look worried enough, so he continued. "I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here."

I scoffed insulted while pulling out my checkbook out and fanned myself with it, while rolling my eyes at his worries. "We're covered."

It was a very strange kind of day yet entertaining Even at the dump, in the slopping rain and ankle-deep mud. It reminded me of the days when me and Jacob were little we use to make mud pies.

"Did the stereo break?" he wondered.

"Yeah," I lied; it just hurt to see it. I ripped it out the other night when I came back from my flight.

He poked around in the cavity. "Who took it out? There's a lot of damage…"

"I did," I admitted with a huff.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much." He laughed out.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

According to Jacob, we did get lucky at the dump. He was very excited about several grease-blackened pieces of twisted metal that he found; I was just impressed that he could tell what they were supposed to be. From there we went to the Checker Auto Parts down in Hoquiam. In my truck, it was more than a two hour drive south on the winding freeway, but the time passed easily with Jacob.

He chattered about his friends and his school, and I found myself asking questions, not even pretending, truly curious to hear what he had to say.

"I'm doing all the talking," he complained after a long story about Quil and the trouble he'd stirred up by asking out a senior's steady girlfriend. "Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push."

"Wrong," I sighed. "There's really nothing. Your friends are a lot more interesting than mine. I like your friends. Quil's funny." I haven't been to school yet so I had to make up an excuse.

He frowned. "I think Quil likes you, too."

"He's a little young for me." I laughed out.

Jacob's frown deepened. "He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months." I had a feeling we weren't talking about Quil anymore. But I kept my voice light, teasing.

"Sure, but considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count that in dog years? What does that make me? About twelve years older?" I asked with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're so small; I'll have to knock ten years off your total." He laughed out loud while rolling his eyes. I was glad I wasn't my full height then, thank god. I'm not ready to tell Jacob what I am yet; I don't even think Billy knows what I am. He knows about Charlie but he kept it a secret when I first phased. And another reason why I don't want to tell Jacob yet is because when he told me the old legends he didn't seem to believe them.

"Five foot six is perfectly average, it's not my fault you're a freak." Like me… I added in my head.

We bantered like that till Hoquiam, still arguing over the correct formula to determine age, I lost two more years because I didn't know how to change a tire, but gained one back for being in charge of the bookkeeping at my house until we were in Checker and Jacob had to concentrate again. We found everything left on his list and Jacob felt confident that he could make a lot of progress with our haul.

By the time we got back to La Push I was twenty-three and he was thirty he was definitely weighting skills in his favor. I hadn't forgotten the reason for what I was doing. And even though I was enjoying myself more than I'd thought possible, there was no lessening of my original desire.

When we got back to Jake's we noticed Billy wasn't back yet, so we didn't have to be sneaky about unloading our day's spoils. As soon as we had everything laid out on the plastic floor next to Jacob's toolbox he went right to work still talking and laughing while his fingers combed expertly through the metal pieces in front of him.

I was still shocked as I watched him work with the smaller things delicately with his massively huge hands. And the fact he looked graceful as he did work.

Quil and Embry did not show up, so maybe his threat yesterday had been taken seriously. The day passed too quickly but we both didn't realize how late it was until we heard Billy calling for us. I jumped up to help Jacob put things away, hesitating because I wasn't sure what I should touch.

"Just leave it; I'll work on it later tonight." He said while shaking his head and hiding his smile.

"Don't forget your schoolwork or anything," I said feeling a little guilty, I didn't know if Jacob had homework or not but if he did I didn't want him to get in trouble. That plan was just for me.

"Bella?" Both our heads snapped up as Charlie's familiar voice wafted through the trees, sounding closer than the house. _How didn't I pick up his footsteps? _I thought to myself.

"Shoot," I muttered. "Coming!" I yelled toward the house.

"Let's go." Jacob smiled, while flicking the switch light off. I giggled as I stumbled from the temporary blindness from the sudden light change gave me. I felt Jake's warm hand in mine as we navigated through the dark.

Despite the path, we were both tripping over our feet in the darkness. So we were also both laughing when the house came into view. Charlie was standing under the little back porch and Billy was sitting in the doorway behind them.

"Hey Dad," we both said at the same time and that started us laughing again.

Charlie stared at me with wide eyes that flashed down to note Jacob's hand around mine.

"Billy invited us for dinner," Charlie said to us while still looking at our joined hands, he shot me a quick look before heading back inside, I knew that look it was the 'you'll-explain-this-to-me-later' look.

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti, Handed down for generations," Billy said gravely.

Jacob snorted. "I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long." I giggled while walking towards the crowded lounge.

Harry Clearwater was here too, with his family, his wife Sue, whom I knew vaguely from my childhood summers in Forks and his two children. Leah was a senior like me but a year older. She was beautiful in an exotic way perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters and preoccupied. She was on Billy's phone when we got in and she never let it go. Seth was fourteen; he hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes. But something seemed off with them too, Seth was the same height as Leah and they were a few inches shorter then Jacob, I brushed off the uneasy feeling and went back outside since there were too many people for the kitchen table. So Charlie and Harry brought chairs out to the yard and we ate spaghetti off plates on our laps in the dim light from Billy's open door.

The men talked about the game and Harry and Charlie made fishing plans. Sue teased her husband about his cholesterol and tried unsuccessfully to shame him into eating something green and leafy. Jacob talked mostly to me and Seth, who interrupted eagerly whenever Jacob seemed in danger of forgetting him. Charlie kept looking at the closeness me and Jacob were and I shot him a glare, saying that whatever he is thinking is not true and he just shrugged and went back to talking to the other adults.

I was enjoying listening to everyone's conversations, sometimes it was confusing since everyone was trying to talk over everyone but it still enjoyable. This was a perfect family moment and I knew one thing is for sure.

I didn't want to leave.

But unfortunately this is Washington and the inevitable rain eventually broke up the party, but unfortunately Billy's lounge room was too small for everyone and since Harry had driven Charlie down so we rode back together in my truck to home. He kept looking at me and I couldn't take the stares anymore.

"Alright ask" I frowned out the window keeping an eye on the road still.

"You think you'll visit again anytime soon?" he wondered trying to be casual about it.

"Tomorrow after Jake finishes school." I replied with suspicion.

"I noticed that you and Jake were pretty close tonight, anything I need to know?" HA I KNEW IT, he was thinking that I was outing my imprint and going for Jake.

"No were just good friends dad, how could you think I was outing my imprint?" I frowned at him.

"Sorry kiddo, are you going for a run tonight?" he asked and I shook my head no, today's activities had worn me out.

"No dad, I'm going for a run tomorrow or flight, don't know yet. But I'm too tired tonight so I'm going straight to bed." He nodded and opened the front door.

"Alright kiddo, goodnight" he kissed my forehead and went straight to the lounge room.

"Night"

To put bedtime off in fear of another nightmare, I checked my e-mail; there was a new message from Renee.

She wrote about her day, a new book club that filled the time slot of the meditation classes she'd just quit, her week subbing in the second grade, missing her kindergarteners. She wrote that Phil was enjoying his new coaching job, and that they were planning a second honeymoon trip to Disney World.

And I noticed that the whole thing read like a journal entry, rather than a letter to someone else.

I wrote back to her quickly, commenting on each part of her letter, volunteering information of my own describing the spaghetti party at Billy's and how I felt watching Jacob build useful things out of small pieces of metal, awed and slightly envious. I made no reference to the change this letter would be from the ones she'd received in the last few days. I stayed up extra late after that, just staring at the ceiling. But neither sleep deprivation nor the time spent with Jacob being almost happy in a shallow kind of way could keep the dream away.

I woke again screaming thanking god Charlie had already left for work, he didn't come in yesterday because I told him about my dreams. I stayed in bed thinking about my dream, there had been a small difference last night and I concentrated on that.

Jacob and Sam were still fighting but when Sam looked at me his dark eyes were filled with some secret he didn't seem inclined to share. I'd stared at him as often as my frantic searching had allowed; it made me uncomfortable, under all the usual panic, to have him there. But I noticed when Jacob looked at me his eyes held the same secrecy, I noticed as Edward got closer slight trembles shook all over their body. It defiantly was odd and terrifying.

I stayed in bed for another five minutes before I decided I wanted to go for a flight, I didn't know where to though I just wanted to fly. I opened my window and stripped down before phasing back into an eagle, I cawed happily as I flew off towards the place were Edward left me. I felt the hole in my heart rip open again and pushed myself faster, in only seconds did I realise I was flying towards the familiar white mansion I spent months at. It was like a second home to me. I flew down and landed on the front yard looking their house a place I hadn't been since my ill-fated birthday party, so many days ago.

I flew up to the window sill and saw that the house was empty, it made me feel uneasy. I flew around the house to look in all the windows and was saddened when I found the same thing I did when I looked into the lounge room, emptiness, I crashed to the ground as the pain in my chest got worse. I needed to leave and leave now; I flew off quickly back home and was surprised when it was already 3 o'clock. _Jacob will be home now_. With that thought I was dressed and out of the house driving towards la push in a matter of seconds.

Just as I thought Jacob was waiting for me. I felt a smile find its way onto my face

"Hey, Bella," he called happily.

"Hey Jacob," I called back while waving at Billy who was looking out the window.

"Let's get to work," Jacob said in a low but eager voice.

"You seriously aren't sick of me yet?" I said with fake wonder.

Jacob led the way around the house to his garage laughing.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain." I said seriously that time; I didn't want to hold him back from Quil and Embry.

"Okay but I wouldn't hold your breath for that, though." He chuckled out.

When I walked into the garage, I was shocked to see the red bike standing up looking like a motorcycle rather than a pile of jagged metal.

"Jake you're amazing," I praised while running over to by bike.

He laughed again. "I get obsessive when I have a project. If I had any brains I'd drag it out a little bit." He said while shrugging.

"Why?"

"Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?" he looked deep in thought and sad, he really thought I wouldn't hang out with him if he couldn't have fixed the bikes? What an idiot I feel insulted. He glanced up to check my expression.

"I would say… that's too bad but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework." I said the last part with disgust and Jacobs face lit up again.

"So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?" He said while sitting down next to the bike and picked up a wrench.

"Is that what you meant? I guess I am taking advantage of your very under priced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here." I teased.

"Hoping to see Quil again?" he teased back and I bit my lip to play along.

"You caught me." I said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "You really like spending time with me?" he asked, marveling.

"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. Tomorrow we will do something no mechanical."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. We can go to my place so you won't be tempted to be obsessive. You could bring your schoolwork you have to be getting behind." I chuckled; I told Jacob yesterday that dad took me out of school for a few weeks since of – _him._ But I still had some homework to do while I'm off school.

"Homework might be a good idea." He made a face and I wondered how much he was leaving undone to be with me.

"Yes, we'll have to start being responsible occasionally or Billy and Charlie aren't going to be so easygoing about this." I giggled I made a gesture indicating the two of us as a single entity. He liked that and again I mentally kicked myself, god I'm leading him on.

"Homework once a week?" he proposed.

"Deal"

He sighed a heavy sigh while reaching over his toolbox to a paper grocery sack. He pulled out two cans of soda, cracking one open and handing it to me. He opened the second and held it up ceremoniously.

"Here's to responsibility," he toasted.

"And recklessness every day in between," I emphasized with a smile which he returned and touched his can to mine.

When I got home later then I thought I saw that Charlie had ordered pizza, I gave him a kiss before stealing the box that had mine and went to check my emails. And of course there was a long one from Renee.

She gushed over every detail I'd provided her with, so I sent back another exhaustive description of my day. Everything but the motorcycles, even happy-go-lucky Renee was likely to be alarmed by that why eating my pizza. As I finished I got ready for bed, throwing on a long t-shirt that was dad's and as I was about to go to sleep I heard a long howl in the distance that startled me, it was close – to close. I ran and looked out my window to see if I could see anything but found nothing, it felt like Sam was there which was odd.

Why would Sam be out in the woods? That just doesn't make any sense.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter next you will have a small bit of Sam and then back to Bella. **

**Please Review. **


	6. Embry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Here's to responsibility," he toasted. _

_"And recklessness every day in between," I emphasized with a smile which he returned and touched his can to mine._

_When I got home later then I thought I saw that Charlie had ordered pizza, I gave him a kiss before stealing the box that had mine and went to check my emails. And of course there was a long one from Renee._

_She gushed over every detail I'd provided her with, so I sent back another exhaustive description of my day. Everything but the motorcycles, even happy-go-lucky Renee was likely to be alarmed by that why eating my pizza. As I finished I got ready for bed, throwing on a long t-shirt that was dad's and as I was about to go to sleep I heard a long howl in the distance that startled me, it was close – to close. I ran and looked out my window to see if I could see anything but found nothing, it felt like Sam was there which was odd. _

_Why would Sam be out in the woods? That just doesn't make any sense. _

* * *

**Sam POV**

I was outside Bella's house again, like I have been every morning since the day in the woods. And like the other mornings she woke up screaming, how could that stupid leech do this to someone like her. She's suffering and that hurts me to know I can't do anything about it, and I can't go near her afraid that I will end up hurting her like what happened with Emily.

_Jeez way to make me feel like crap… Paul thought sadly. _

_Sorry Paul, I just hate seeing my imprint in pain… I thought back and I heard him and Jared sigh. _

_Sam your going to have to tell her someday you know that, I have a feeling she isn't going to run away screaming like you think she would, Bella ran with vampires remember? – I growled at that- sorry but you didn't see her run away did you? From what I saw in your mind of when you found her and now she seems tough enough to handle some mutts… Paul laughed and I and Jared just felt shock…_

_I didn't know Paul had it in him. _

_Neither did I… Jared _

_Jeez thanks guys, its glad to know that you believe in me… sarcasm was obvious in his voice. _

I watched her lay there for another minute before taking off of patrol; I faintly heard an eagle caw in direction that I just left and found it faintly odd that it sounded like the one the three of us heard the other night on the way back from the cliffs.

_That was weird… Jared stated in shock._

_What was? I demanded. _

_I just saw a flipping white eagle man, it was pure white… he showed me the glimpse of the eagle and I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the rare coloured animal. _

_Where did it go to Jared? Paul_

_Towards the leach home… we all groaned, we can't go near their home without being sick from the scent. Me just being near Bella's house is bad enough… _

_God nothing smells worse then stale leech scent besides a fresh one… Jared said in disgust and I couldn't help but agree. _

_"Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?" _Jacob black's voice filled our thoughts from Paul…

_"I would say… that's too bad but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework." _Bella's sweet voice followed a few seconds after and finished off with disgust, I couldn't help but laugh.

_"So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?" _Jacob's voice was teasing and we could hear some tinkling of metal against metal.

_"Is that what you meant? I guess I am taking advantage of your very under priced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here." _My angel teased back.

_"Hoping to see Quil again?" _I waited for the answer with hurt as did the others but in shock.

_"You caught me." _I howled in pain.

Maybe I didn't imprint on her, maybe it was just some freaky attraction. My angel loves Quil Ateara; I whimpered in pain and fell to the ground. Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life? Why does god have to play cruel jokes on me?

"Sam?"

"Are you okay dude?"

I heard Jared and Paul's voices come from my left and noticed that I was back in my human from curled into a ball, when I looked up they gasped. I was crying, and I Sam Uley hardly ever cries. But now was a good time to cry, I was devastated, I was heartbroken.

"Jesus Sam, common lets get you to Emily's and feed you" Jared handed me some jeans which I put on and Paul picked me up.

I was still crying as Paul ran me back to Emily's with Jared in front, I feel empty like something is missing. I thought Bella was my imprint but how could she be if she like Quil who in fact is a year or so younger. I didn't notice we were here until Kim and Emily gasped at the sight.

"What happened?" Emily yelled, ah I got to love Emily she was such a dear sister, well she wasn't really my sister but she might as well be since my pack brother is with her.

"Sam's Imprint loves someone else." Jared said bluntly and the girls gasped.

"Who is this girl; I'll find her and knock some sense into her." I gave Kim a small smile before Paul spoke.

"Bella Swan." That shut them up but then Emily made an outburst that shocked us.

"Well go beat the daylights out of the boy who is it?" she yelled angrily.

"Quil Ateara, but that's not the problem. She's always with Jacob black." Kim frowned which caught my attention.

"What is it Kim?" she gave me a small smile but still frowned.

"Jacob black and I go to school, Jared you should know too how much in love he is with Bella." I whimpered and felt more tears down my face; the girls looked at me shocked.

"Great, so it could other be Quil or Jake she likes." I whimpered again, I noticed how dark it was getting so I got up and dragged myself outside before phasing to head back to keep an eye on Bella. I watched in shock as she scoffed down a whole large pizza while typing on the computer, I turned my head as she started to get ready for bed when a howl of pain reached my ears, I saw Bella rush to the window before I was out of sight. As I concentrated on the screaming and panic in my head I realised in shock and wonder that the voice belonged to Embry Call.

_WHY AM I A DOG? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME? WHY DOES EVERYTHING HURT AND WHY CAN I HEAR PEOPLE IN MY HEAD? _

_Embry calm down, its Sam Uley… _

_Sam what the fuck are you doing in my head? Embry_

_Embry you need to calm down, remember the legends of our tribe? I asked._

_Yes… why? I sighed at least he wasn't yelling again. _

_There true, you're a werewolf. A protector to our kind from bloodsuckers. There was silence before I felt the shimmers in my head indicating Jared and Paul phasing. _

_Sam is there something wrong? Jared _

_Yeah we heard the howl… Paul _

_Paul, go back and grab some shorts for embry… I used my alpha voice to command him. _

_EMBRY… they both yelled before Paul phased back and back again. _

_Jared? Paul? Is it true? Embry asked and all three of us broke through the trees to see embry lying on the ground. He had muddy brown fur like Jared but lighter. _

_Is that really me? We all nodded. _

_Now embry you have to think of something that will calm you down so you can phase back, as well as your self as human. _He nodded and his thoughts were filled with Bella, I whined and phased so I didn't have to see. So this is now Quil, Embry and Jacob. An hour later embry phased as did Jared and Paul.

"Why Bella?" I demanded angrily.

"dude I saw all your thoughts of Bella Sam, I know you love her and that she's this 'imprint' of yours but I assure you now that yes Jacob loves her and no I don't only like a sister as does Quil it's not like that." He said angrily and his body started to shake again.

"Calm down, now there are rules to this job okay?" he nodded so I continued. "You have to stay away from Jake, Bella and Quil too because if you get too angry and their close you could kill them" his face was mortified but he told me to continue. "I am the alpha so my word goes until Jacob phases and takes the position if needed, also you must do patrol along the boarder of La Push and Forks for any leeches if they cross over attack, also you cant expose us. Now imprinting, imprinting is our way of finding our soul mate. It's like the world shifts and all that you see is your person and that millions of wires are pulling you towards them, you can be a best friend, a brother or lover it depends on the age." He nodded in understanding.

We went to the elders and they explained everything again for embry, they were shocked to see Embry one of us but some weren't as they had suspicions of who his father might be. Embry is other Quil's, mine or Jared's brother.

Over the past few days I haven't been to see Bella, I couldn't handle it so the boys all decided that today would be a good day for cliff diving.

"Common Sam hurry up" Paul yelled from the top of the cliff, I gave him the birdie and climbed up.

"Since your last Sam you can jump first," Jared said with an evil smile. I sighed and took my shirt of to get ready to jump.

"Jesus, hurry up Sam" embry whined and I jumped, as I did I faintly heard my angel scream. As I landed in the water I quickly shot back up and swam quickly to the small sandbank on the other side to run back up, as I got to the top the boys jumped off, I looked towards the direction I heard the scream but saw nothing, I must of imagined it. I shrugged and jumped in after the boys laughing.

We spent the whole day up on the cliffs before heading back to Emily's for dinner, when we got back Paul ran straight to her and kissed her scared lips before kissing her and stealing two plates of food.

"Hey save some for your brothers Paul" she yelled at him but a smile was still held on her face.

"Sorry baby." He said with a smile, we all grabbed two plates each and scoffed down the meal Emily made us.

"God this tastes so good." embry moaned and Emily gave him a smile.

"Mmm you always have the best cooking Emily" Jared complimented and I nodded vigorously.

"Thanks boys" she smiled before cleaning up the kitchen.

I looked out the window and noticed it was darker and the fact that me and Embry had patrol.

"Alright embry we have patrol let's go" we both left the house and phased before running to the border, I sighed this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: alright there is where the howl came from, I hope you all enjoyed this small input of Sam's day/s. **

**Please review. **


	7. La Push has a gang?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Sorry baby." He said with a smile, we all grabbed two plates each and scoffed down the meal Emily made us. _

"_God this tastes so good." embry moaned and Emily gave him a smile._

"_Mmm you always have the best cooking Emily" Jared complimented and I nodded vigorously. _

"_Thanks boys" she smiled before cleaning up the kitchen. _

_I looked out the window and noticed it was darker and the fact that me and Embry had patrol. _

"_Alright embry we have patrol let's go" we both left the house and phased before running to the border, I sighed this is going to be a long night. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since I heard that howl in the forest, it was so close. I finally went back to school because I couldn't take the boredom anymore, but I don't think it was a good idea to go back. Everyone was whispering about all the rumours about me and Edward, I couldn't take it one day and broke Laurens nose. Now that was funny, I didn't get in trouble though because when the principle brought me in I broke down crying saying that Lauren spread rumours around school saying I was pregnant and that was the reason why Edward left. So I got excused and Lauren got in trouble.

I was about to clean the bathroom when the phone rang, who would be ringing me at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning?

Hello?" I asked curiously

"Bella," Jacob said with a strangely smug formal tone.

"Hey Jake," I narrowed my eyes in suspicion wondering why he was acting weird.

"I believe that… we have a date" he said his tone thick with implications. What date? Oh that means…

"They're done? I can't believe it!" I all bust screamed in the phone..

"Yeah, they run and everything." He said with laughter.

"Jacob, you are absolutely without a doubt the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one." I said cheerily.

"Cool! I'm middle-aged now." He whooped and I giggled.

"I'm on my way up!" I laughed.

I hung up the phone and chucked the cleaning supplies under the sink before running out the door with my rain jacket.

"Headed to see Jake," Charlie stated when I ran past him; he was cleaning his cruiser getting ready to go fishing.

"Yep," I replied as I jumped in my truck.

"I wont be home till late, don't worry about dinner" Charlie called after me.

"Okay," I yelled back turning the key.

I parked my truck off to the side of the Blacks' house closer to the trees, when I got out I saw that one shiny black motorcycle and one red were hidden under the spruces . Jacob was prepared. I laughed when I got close enough to see that a blue ribbon was tied around each of the handle bars in a bow. I squealed as Jacob crushed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice and his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," I said happily and thought about trying to see myself on a motorcycle.

Jacob loaded the bikes into the bed of the truck with ease, laying them carefully on their sides so they didn't show.

"Let's go, I know the perfect spot no one will catch us there." His voice was an octave higher in excitement as we got into the truck.

We drove south out of town. The dirt road wove in and out of the forest–sometimes there was nothing but trees and sometimes the view of the ocean.

I was driving slowly, so that I could safely stare out across the ocean now and then, as the road wound closer to the sea cliffs. Jacob was talking about finishing the bikes but his descriptions were getting technical, so I wasn't paying close attention.

That was when I noticed four figures standing on a rocky ledge, much too close to the precipice. I couldn't tell from the distance how old they were, but I assumed they were men. Despite the chill in the air today, they seemed to be wearing only shorts.

As I watched the tallest person stepped closer to the brink something about if figure was familiar. And come to think of it so were the other men. I slowed automatically, my foot hesitating over the brake pedal waiting.

And then he threw himself off the edge.

"No!" I screamed while throwing myself out the door, I watched in terror as the man hit the water.

"What's wrong?" Jacob shouted back, alarmed.

"That guy he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" I yelled at him in panic which caused Jacob to laugh, I spun around and glared at him, how could he be so calloused, so cold-blooded?

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. It's Recreation here as you know La Push doesn't have a mall." He was teasing me but I could faintly hear the irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" I asked with interest clear in my voice, I watched the second figure jump and land in the murky grey waves; I had a familiar feeling that I knew them.

"Wow. It's so high. It must be a hundred feet." I said while getting back into the car.

"Well, yeah. Most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." He pointed out his window. The place he indicated did seem much more reasonable. "Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." he frowned up at the figures jumping off the cliff again.

"You jump off the cliff?" I hadn't missed the "us." I was slightly surprised that little well now huge Jake would jump off a cliff

"Sure, sure. It's fun, A little scary kind of a rush." He shrugged and grinned.

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving." I looked up at the cliffs to see the third person jump, doing cart wheels in the air, it was so reckless and I have to try it.

"Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam," he reminded me with a frown, a smile instantly lit up my face, the first figure I saw was my imprint, my l… _stop it Bella. _But even I couldn't see that far away and I'm a shifter.

"I want to try," I stated in a daze, while trying to get out of the car. It felt like I was being pulled towards there, towards my mate.

"Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?" Jacob growled out while grabbing my wrist. _Wait growl?_

"Okay, fine. But I want to go soon." I stated with a smile.

"Soon? Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?" I giggled and started the car.

"Yes." I sighed, it was the truth. I am strange, well more like a freak. How could Sam ever love some freak like me? He would other just laugh in my face or run away...

"And we're not jumping off the top." _Damn…_

"Fine, not the first time anyway." I gave him a sheepish smile which just made him sigh.

"Are we going to try out the bikes or not?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay. don't get your panties in a twist" I teased him, he laughed as we started to drive down the dirt path again.

"So who were those guys the crazy ones?" I wondered.

"The La Push gang." He said disgusted.

"La Push has a gang?" I asked laughing, that's just stupid but yet impressive.

"Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." He laughed once at my reaction then snorted. I narrowed my eyes slightly, they sound like protectors.

"There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride… it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam. Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that." I hummed, this didn't sound right. Something was off with them.

Jacob's hands were clenched into fists, as if he'd like to hit something. I saw a shiver run down his whole body and I realised he hated Sam Uley's name. I didn't want it to bring back the images from my nightmare, so I made a quick observation to distract myself.

"You don't like them very much."

"Does it show?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well… It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad, just sort of annoyingly goody-two-shoes for a gang." I tried to sooth him and it seemed like it was working.

"Yeah, Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off like the cliff thing. They act like… like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester and Sam came by with his followers, Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark and he sort of smiled… no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." He groaned, I just stared out the window in shock and confusion, the way he said that Paul was shaking and bared his teeth sounded like me when I was a new shifter.

"Like a bad western. You know Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him." If Paul was a shifter that wouldn't happen no matter what the size.

"Tough guys," I agreed. Images of the night flashed in my head it was of when Dr Grenedy was talking to me as I looked around, the trio of the tall dark men stood out the most. Was that Sam's gang? Then something Jake said popped into my mind.

"Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap about it either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarship and got married. But, oh no Sam Uley can do no wrong." I heard him huff in anger, no outrage but deep down I saw something that was off about Jake I just don't know yet.

"It all sounds really annoying and… strange. But I don't get why you're taking it so personally." I peeked over at him to make sure I didn't offend him and saw he was looking out the window.

"You just missed the turn," he said in an even voice.

"Thanks for the heads-up," I muttered sarcastically as I did a wide U-turn.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said softly, and then all was quite until.

"You can stop anywhere along here," he said softly.

I pulled over and watched Jacob carefully as he lifted the bikes out of the tray, his face was calm but I could see that something was bothering him.

"Happy late birthday. Are you ready for this?" he said as he pushed the bike to my side.

"I think so." I said frightened as I looked at the machine, I knew I couldn't get hurt but something told me not to get on it.

"We'll take it slow," he promised while putting the stand down so he could get his.

"Jake…" I trailed off as he came back with his bike, I could see that whatever was bothering was hurting him as well.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" I watched as he kicked the dirt at his feet, he was stalling.

"It's just…" he sighed "the way they treat me. It creeps me out. You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black was sort of the last chief we had and they still listen to Billy maybe because of that. But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special… until now."

That caught me off guard something didn't feel right, I breathed through my nose deeply to smell jakes scent and frowned at the forest smell that Sam and the others had underneath his musky scent. "Sam treats you special?"

"Yeah, He looks at me like he's waiting for something…" he looked at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes "like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

"You don't have to join anything." I nearly growled out, this was frustrating me I can't figure out what is happening, and then suddenly four wolves popped into my subconscious memory. I shook the image away thinking it's just my imagination from the rumors about wolves in the forests killing people.

"Yeah" there was something else.

"What?"

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling up in a way that looked sad and worried rather than angry.

"It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately." I frowned, from what I heard Embry, Jake and Quil stuck together like glue.

"You've been hanging out with me a lot," I reminded him, feeling selfish. I'd been monopolizing him.

"No, that's not it. It's not just me it's Quil too and everyone. Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked… he looked freaked out- no Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

"Was this last Sunday?" I asked and he nodded, that howl I heard a week ago when I come to think of it, it seemed like it was a howl of pain.

"Then this week out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today." His voice was low and tense, that was odd. I knew I felt like I knew them.

"Bella, they bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them and now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult. And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks and when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out and I feel like I have to because Embry's my friend and… Sam's looking at me funny... And…" He trailed off, this was really bugging him. I swear if I see embry call again I will hit him.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?"

"Yes," he snorted. "That was helpful." He was angry, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't… well, I'll explain later. What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say its some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong." I couldn't agree more. I saw that he was about to cry so I through my arms around him instinctively.

"Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" I promised. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!" I tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Bella." He threw his arms around me awhile he said it; I realized his voice was huskier too.

We stood there for a long moment while I thought about everything. The dreams, the gang, by the way Jacob described how the boys followed Sam and listened to him made it seem like he was an alpha like me. I swear I will get to the bottom of this.

"If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." Jacob's voice was normal again and his laugh echoed in my ears.

"It's hard to believe I'm two years older than you, you make me feel like a dwarf." Standing this close to him, I really had to crane my neck to see his face. If and when I tell Jake what I am I won't be so short anymore.

"You're forgetting I'm in my forties, of course." He teased and I laughed.

"Oh, that's right."

He patted my head. "You're like a little doll, a porcelain doll." he teased and the hole in my chest got bigger, it was the way Edward always described me and handled me.

"Let's not start with the albino cracks." I rolled my eyes; I needed to brush off the pain to not make him suspicious.

"Seriously Bella are you sure you're not? I've never seen anyone paler than you… well, except for–" He broke off and I looked away trying to not understand what he had been about to say. Even thought they were supposed to be my enemy I did love them like my second family.

"So are we going to ride or what?" I said quickly changing the subject with fake excitement.

"Let's do it" he said going along with my subject change and forgetting the last, this is why I love Jacob he doesn't push on certain subjects and makes everything laughable again.

**~XxX~**

"Okay, where's your clutch?"

I pointed to the lever on my left handlebar. As I let it go the bike wobbled causing me to nearly fall off.

"Jacob it won't stay up," I complained.

"It will when you're moving," he promised. "Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot." I huffed and tapped my back foot on the brake.

"Wrong." He said while grabbing my right hand and curled my fingers around the lever over the throttle

"But you said–" I huffed again as Jake cut me off.

"This is the brake you want. Don't use the back brake now that's for later when you know what you're doing." He teased

"That doesn't sound right, aren't both brakes kind of important?" I shot back.

"Forget the back brake, okay? Here–" He wrapped his hand around mine and made me squeeze the lever down. "That is how you brake. Don't forget." He squeezed my hand another time. I really need to stop flirting with him.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Throttle?"

I twisted the right grip.

"Gearshift?"

I nudged it with my left calf.

"Very good. I think you've got all the parts down. Now you just have to get it moving."

"Uh-huh," I said while I stared down the long stretch of dirt road, bordered by thick misty green on every side. The road was sandy and damp. Better than mud.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," Jacob instructed.

I wrapped my fingers around the clutch.

"Now this is crucial, Bella, Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin is out and you are holding down the spoon." I squeezed tighter while looking at him like he's insane.

"Good. Do you think you can kick-start it?"

"Try out the throttle," he suggested. "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch."

"yep I said smugly" I planted one foot on the ground and let out my full height hoping he wont notice before stomping hard on the started, it roared to life as I looked at Jacobs shocked expression.

"What?" I asked confused and he shook his head before coming back over to me.

"Try out the throttle," he suggested. "Very lightly. And don't let go of the clutch." He rushed out and I did as he asked.

Hesitantly, I twisted the right handle. Though the movement was tiny, the bike snarled beneath me. It sounded angry and hungry now. Jacob smiled in deep satisfaction.

"Do you remember how to put it into first gear?" he asked.

"Yeppers" I giggled.

"Well, go ahead and do it." He laughed

"Okay." I said and put it into gear.

He waited for a few seconds.

"Left foot," he prompted.

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked. "You look scared."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good," he praised me. "Now very gently, ease up on the clutch."

He took a step away from the bike and I narrowed my eyes.

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" I asked and he just laughed.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little."

As I began to loosen my grip, I was shocked to be interrupted by a voice that did not belong to the boy standing next to me.

_"This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Bella,_" the velvet voice fumed, in shock my hand fell from the clutch and threw me backwards with the bike falling on top of me. Fucking hell I can't even do something I have always wanted to do without hearing Edwards voice. Wow no pain this time? Wait spoke to soon.

"Bella?" Jacob jerked the heavy bike off me with ease. "Are you hurt?"

But I wasn't listening.

"_I told you so,"_ the perfect voice murmured, crystal clear.

"Bella?" Jacob shook my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, dazed.

As much as I missed Edward, I didn't want to hear his voice when I'm doing something reckless. It brought back memories, painful ones at that. I felt Jacob pull me to my feet.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked.

"I don't think so; I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" I said while shaking my head.

This thought worried me. I was anxious to try again, right away. Being reckless was paying off better than I'd thought. Forget cheating. But I was also worried I didn't do damage to it to put all of Jacobs work to waste.

"No. You just stalled the engine," Jacob said, interrupting my quick speculations. "You let go of the clutch too fast."

"Let's try again." I said eagerly

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Positive."

I kicked started it again and looked to see the same shocked expression again; I rolled my eyes and remembered to hold on to the grenade, I revved the throttle experimentally. It snarled at the slightest touch. My smile mirrored the one on Jacob's now.

"Easy on the clutch," he reminded me.

_"Do you want to kill yourself, then? Is that what this is about?"_ the other voice spoke again, his tone severe.

I ignored his voice and revved my bike again and laughed feeling exhilarated.

_"Go home to Charlie,"_ the voice ordered.

"Ease off slowly," Jacob encouraged me.

"I will," I said. It bothered me a bit when I realized I was answering both of them.

The voice in my head growled against the roar of the motorcycle and I laughed again, this is such a good way to piss off Edward.

Trying to focus this time, to not let the voice startle me again, I relaxed my hand by tiny degrees. Suddenly, the gear caught and wrenched me forward.

And I was flying.

There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing my skin against my skull and flinging my hair back behind me with enough force that it felt like someone was tugging on it. I'd left my stomach back at the starting point; the adrenaline coursed through my body, tingling in my veins. The trees raced past me, blurring into a wall of green.

But this was only first gear. My foot itched toward the gearshift as I twisted for more gas.

"_No, Bella!" _the angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear_. _

_"Watch what you're doing!"_

It distracted me enough from the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and I was still going straight. Jacob hadn't told me how to turn.

"Brakes, brakes," I muttered to myself, and I instinctively slammed down with my right foot, like I would in my truck.

That was the worst idea I have ever done because the bike was suddenly unstable underneath me, shivering first to one side and then the other. Then I was being dragged towards the green wall of the forest, I was going too fast. I tried to turn the handlebar the other direction, and the sudden shift of my weight pushed the bike toward the ground, still spinning toward the trees.

Then all of a sudden the motorcycle landed on top of me again, roaring loudly, pulling me across the wet sand until it hit something stationary. I couldn't see. My face was mashed into the moss. I tried to lift my head, but there was something in the way.

I was dizzy and confused. It sounded like there were three things snarling–the bike over me, the voice in my head, and something else… I groaned as I smelt rust and salt so that only meant one thing. Blood. I groaned again, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled and I heard the roar of the other bike cut off.

The motorcycle no longer pinned me to the ground, and I rolled over to breathe. All the growling went silent.

"Wow," I murmured then burst out laughing, god that was fun.

"Bella!" Jacob was crouching over me anxiously. "Bella, are you alive?"

"I'm great!" I enthused. I flexed my arms and legs. Everything seemed to be working correctly. "Let's do it again."

"I don't think so; I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first." I felt my eyes widen and I jumped up, which was the wrong thing to do since I fell back down with black spots covering my eye sight.

"I'm fine."

"Um, Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood," he informed me; I placed my hand over the cut and groaned again, I feel even worse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob." I pushed hard against the gash, as if I could force the blood back inside my head.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" he wondered as he wrapped a long arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go. I'll drive." He held out his hand for the keys. How could I be so stupid to say sorry, I think what happened at my birthday party made me edgy around people with my blood?

"What about the bikes?" I asked, handing them over.

"Wait here. And take this." He pulled off his T-shirt, already spotted with blood, and threw it to me. I wadded it up and held it tightly to my forehead.

I watched him run back to the bike and kicked start it and race back to place them in the bed of the truck, I realised I went pretty far huh. When Jacob got back with his bike and loaded it he hurriedly drove me towards the hospital or hopefully his house.

"Lets go back to yours you don't look so well." I touched his forehead and it was on fire. "Whoa, Jake – you're burning up!"

"I feel fine." He shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle." I frowned again and touched his head again. His skin blazed under my fingers.

"Your hands are like ice," he complained, that was odd I'm supposed to be warmer. That means his temperature is hotter then my one-oh-eight.

"Maybe it's me," I said softly, this cant be right can it? Can the Quileute legends be true? Naaahh me and my dad's tribe were the last shifters and me and dad are the last of our tribe, so sad.

Jacob was quiet all the way back to his house, I could see that something was wrong yet he didn't seem to notice. When we got back to Jacobs my head stopped bleeding so I would be good enough to heal when I go home. I sighed in relief as I saw that Billy and dad were not back yet from their fishing trip. Jacob put the bikes away and came back a bit sluggish.

"I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little… strange." I looked at him wordily and just brushed off the uneasiness as the fact Jacob could of got that 24hr bug that's been going around.

"But I don't feel sick yet. Just…wrong." I found as Jacob looked like he was about to be sick or pass out.

"Will you call me as soon as you get better?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure, sure." He frowned and biting his lip.

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella…but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." I sighed.

"Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down – I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"

"Yeah Jake, I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know." I gave him a hug and watched him go inside before I took off towards home.

By the time I got home and washed Jake's shirt and my clothes and got dressed again, the cut on my head had fully healed without a scar too. I smiled and made myself some dinner before heading off to bed.

But I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**A/N: okay well the next chapter will be the meadow and when Bella and Sam find out about each other or the change of Jacob in Sam's POV.**

**Please Review**


	8. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_There's something I want to tell you, Bella…but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." I sighed. _

_"Go ahead."_

_"It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down – I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"_

_"Yeah Jake, I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know." I gave him a hug and watched him go inside before I took off towards home._

_By the time I got home and washed Jake's shirt and my clothes and got dressed again, the cut on my head had fully healed without a scar too. I smiled and made myself some dinner before heading off to bed. _

_But I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a bad day. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up screaming again, my dream was different this time. I was still in the woods and Edward was still coming towards me but this time instead of Jake and Sam fighting, in their place was a reddish brown and black wolf fighting. It just didn't make any sense.

I got up out of bed and ready for the day, I was going to go to the meadow today. I needed to go there to set reality straight. I sighed as I got changed into a sundress and went down to call Jake to see if he is feeling any better.

When I called jakes no one answered the first time so I rung again and it rang and rang. Maybe Billy was asleep. Maybe I'd dialed wrong. I tried again.

On the eighth ring just as I was about to hang up, Billy answered.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was wary, like he was expecting bad news.

"Billy it's me, Bella. Is Jake feeling okay? He was getting sick when he left, and I was worried."

"He's not feeling well right now." Billy sounded distant. I realized he must want to be with Jacob.

"Let me know if you need any help," I offered. "I could come down." I thought of Billy, stuck in his chair and Jake fending for himself…

"No, no," Billy said quickly. "We're fine. Stay at your place."

The way he said it was almost rude, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Bye, Bella."

The line disconnected.

"Bye," I muttered.

I huffed and stomped out to the back yard, I stripped and phased into an eagle again, I picked up my dress and took off. Right now I needed to blow off some steam and flying will help, and since I'm already up in the air I'll go to the meadow now. But I changed my mind at the last second I placed my dress carefully on top a tree and took of towards la push. I needed to check on Jacob, something didn't feel right.

As I got to la push I saw that Jacob was with the la push gang sitting on the cliffs, he looked angry and distraught. I landed on a tree branch close to them and listened to what they were saying.

"Jake you can't go near her" I heard Sam say.

"Why not she's my best friend, I made her a promise" Jake yelled and I felt the hole in my heart rip open but this was a new hole.

"You could hurt her Jake, you saw what happened to Emily if we lose control" Paul yelled at Jake and pain crossed his features.

"I order you to stay away for now Jake, you can see her when you are under control" I swear I heard a tenor to his voice that made Jake shiver.

I cawed loudly bringing attention to my self, all five boys heads whipped around to stare at me in shock and awe. I cawed again and swooped down at them; I snapped my beak at them and took off. I flew back to were my dress was and went to the meadow.

When I found the edges of the meadows tree line I phased back and slipped my dress on before stepping out into the meadow and falling to the ground in a ball... I wouldn't want to spend more than a few seconds here. But I was already trying to find the strength to get to my feet again, forcing myself out of the ball so that I could escape. There was too much pain in this empty place to bear; I would crawl away if I had to.

How lucky that I was alone!

Alone. I repeated the word with grim satisfaction as I wrenched myself to my feet despite the pain. At precisely that moment, a figure stepped out from the trees to the north, some thirty paces away. I tensed as the scent hit me; it was a scent I remember from last spring.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprise and hate.

Laurent had been one of James's coven when we'd first met. He didn't want to be involved with the games James played anymore so he went to Alaska to live with the other civilized coven there, the other family that refused to drink human blood for ethical reasons. The other family like…but I couldn't let myself think the name. But there was something…I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember." I faked a smile when I probably showed disgust.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." I tensed as he stopped ten spaces away from me; I studied his beautiful face as he cocked his head to the side with a smile. Something in me told me to attack and kill but he was a good guy wasn't he?

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on," I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I grimaced"Something like that."

"Hmm," he said, thoughtful again.

And at that moment I realized he looked the same, too much the same it made me uneasy. I had pictured him after Carlisle told us he was in Denali with the same golden eyes that all the good vampires had, but as I stepped back his curious, dark red eyes followed the movement.

"Do they visit often?" he asked still casual but his weight shifted toward me, my hands started to tremble, I was getting ready to fight.

"_Lie,_" the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory.

I did what the voice said to do and lied. "Now and again, the time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…" I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up.

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

_"You must lie better than that, Bella_," the voice urged.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." I pretended to deliberate for a second. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to… Edward, I suppose –" I gritted out, my anger getting worse. "– he has such a temper…well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." I rolled my eyes and waved one hand dismissively, like it was all ancient history, but there was an edge of hysteria to my voice. I wondered if he would recognize what it was.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly…skeptically.

"Yep," I said with popping the 'p'

I watched Laurent took a casual step to the side, but also noticed that he took a step closer to me, I narrowed my eyes a bit and put my shaking hands behind my back.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice was too high and you could hear my anger.

The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more…I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at me conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."

"Oh, Jasper has problems with that too." I had to keep him busy, I don't know why but something told me to.

_"Don't move," the voice whispered. _

"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"

"No," I answered honestly. "Jasper is more careful at home."

"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."

I held back a growl as I watched him take a deliberate step forward.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked with disgust and curiosity.

Victoria was James mate and I had a gut feeling I had pissed her off other wise I wouldn't of asked her the question. But I did notice the question did stop him.

"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I had a bad feeling

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr. "She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I asked in shock.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me too. But James was her mate and your Edward killed him." I growled and my arms started to shake harder, since I changed when I was just sixteen I had my phasing under control.

Laurent was oblivious to my reaction. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward fair turnabout, mate for mate she said." He was lurking towards me with an evil glint in his eyes "She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected." He frowned. "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."

"Then why not wait for her?" I spat out, but still Laurent took no notice to it.

A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty and – well you do smell… simply mouthwatering."

Laurent looked at me with approval, as if he meant it as a compliment.

_"Threaten him,"_ the beautiful delusion ordered, his voice distorted with dread.

"You won't get away with this." I simply stated with an evil smile forming on my lips.

"And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal; let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."

"But that's where your wrong" the smile formed on my face as Laurent looked at me confused.

Laurent shook his head to clear what I said off, his face kind again, I was disgusted. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I now?" I said with raised eyebrows, I was toying with him.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later naturally just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

I tensed for the spring; I narrowed my eyes and spread my feet apart in a casual fighting stance. Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I smiled evilly when he started slowly backing away from me.

"Like I said Laurent, you were wrong to think that it would be Edward to kill you." I said while a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous – as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low but I could hear the terror in his voice.

And suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side, another two gigantic beasts prowled silently into the meadow. One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. The gray wolf came through the trees only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on Laurent.

"See Laurent what did I tell you?" I said and he took a step towards me, the reddish brown one that reminded me of Jacob attacked and I roared as Laurent kicked him back followed by a sickening crunch. All eyes where whipped to me in shock, and my body was shaking harder now and Laurent looked at me in terror.

"No, this can't be right" he whispered before backing away, I stalked forward in a crouch before phasing in mid air. I could see myself through the wolves' minds that were silent in shock; I was like them but bigger then the black one and pure white. I was in my true form of a werewolf.

I howled in anger as Laurent took off, I ran after him saying strings of profanities in my mind. I was catching up to him as the other wolves appeared at my side.

_Bella? – Embry and Jake_

_Embry? Jake? – Me_

_How is this possible? – Some other person I didn't know said._

_I didn't think girls can phase… another person I didn't know. _

_I don't know but we need to kill this leach, Paul take the left, Jared the right. I'll take the back and embry can take the front, Jacob your still hurt so stay with Bella… I knew that voice from anywhere it was Sam. _

_NO EVERYONE STOP! I ordered and everybody stopped in shock from my alpha tenor. Ha sorry Sam. _

I caught up with Laurent and snarled as I landed on top of him with a thud, I listened to the boys yell out in terror but they stopped as I ripped off Laurent's head then the rest of his body. I chucked him into a pile and watched as embry came out of the trees in cut off jeans, some more jeans and a shirt and of course a lighter. He tossed me the clothes while he set Laurent on fire; I quickly phased and put the clothes on while stretching up to my full height.

The boys came out with just cut off jeans and stared at me in shock, I smiled as I saw Sam walk out with shock on his face.

"Sorry for taking the alpha spot Sam" I said sheepishly and laughed.

"How? how is this possible?"

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter; sorry for leaving a cliffy :) but next chapter everything will be explained. **

**Please Review**


	9. Ezera Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_I caught up with Laurent and snarled as I landed on top of him with a thud, I listened to the boys yell out in terror but they stopped as I ripped off Laurent's head then the rest of his body. I chucked him into a pile and watched as embry came out of the trees in cut off jeans, some more jeans and a shirt and of course a lighter. He tossed me the clothes while he set Laurent on fire; I quickly phased and put the clothes on while stretching up to my full height. _

_The boys came out with just cut off jeans and stared at me in shock, I smiled as I saw Sam walk out with shock on his face. _

"_Sorry for taking the alpha spot Sam" I said sheepishly and laughed. _

"_How? How is this possible?"__" _

* * *

**Sam POV**

I watched as the boys tackled each other trying to see who was the best fighter, I smiled and shook my head as Paul took a blow to the jaw.

"FUCK embry that bloody hurt" he cried out and punched embry in the jaw; I sighed as I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen. Who could be calling at 7 o'clock?

"Hello?" I was tired; I haven't been sleeping well ever since the whole Jacob, Quil and Bella thing.

"_Sam, you need to get over to mine now. When I got home Jacob was passed out on the couch shaking and his temp was one-oh-six" _Billy's frantic voice came through the phone.

"Okay stay away from Jacob, the boys and I will be there soon" I hung up without knowing his reply and taking off out the backdoor.

"Jacob's about to phase" I yelled to the boys and stripped. I have a feeling that this won't be a very nice change and I know that once he hears about how I imprinted on Bella he will attack.

_Are you sure? Embrys concerned voice asked._

_Yes Billy said that he was passed out on the couch shaking and had a fever of 106. _I replayed the conversation in my head when a howl filled the air.

_What the hell, what am I? Wait why am I a wolf? Holy crap the legends were true… Jacob. _

_Jacob where are you? Sam_

_Sam what the hell are you doing in my head. Jacob snarled. _

_Jacob calm down, you're a werewolf. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but you need to calm down and phase back… embry _

_How do I do that? Jake_

_You have to think of something that calms you and then think of yourself turning human again… Paul_

I whimpered as the memories coming from Jacob were of Bella and himself, it hurt to see that he loved her so much. But I was secretly happy when he remembered the day they saw us cliff diving and how Bella looked at the cliffs when Jacob said my name. I also saw all the small change in her eyes as she noticed how Jacob was sick as well as from all the information Jake gave her about us; it seemed like she knew what we were. I didn't miss when Bella started the motorbike how her frame was big enough to plant her feet on the ground and once it was started she could hardly reach at all. Something was different about her.

_Come to think of it Sam you are right, when you carried her out of the forest she was taller but when Charlie took her it was like she shrunk… Jared. _

_What are you talking about? Jake _

I replayed the memory of me finding her in the forest then carrying her out as she mumbled 'he's gone, he's really gone' over and over again. How she looked so broken, the colour gone from her face, her pale blue lips and how cold she was when I picked her up.

_HE LEFT HER IN THE FOREST? I WILL KILL HIM… Jake_

I stared in amazement as he phased back and took off towards forks, I quickly phased and ordered him to stop and come back. He didn't look so happy.

"You can't go to forks even without the leeches here it will still be breaking the treaty." I sighed; the boys gave me a look saying liar but I had to keep Jake here so we can explain the situation. I told him everything about being a werewolf and told him it was his rightful place to be alpha but he denied it, and I told him all about vampires and how Bella was dating one.

"The legends about the Cold ones are true? And Bella was dating a leech?" I nodded and I saw Jake start to shake but calmed himself down quickly. "There is something else you're not telling me." I sighed and nodded.

"There is a thing called imprinting. It's were a wolf sees that person they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives, like their soul mate, It's sort of like true love but the feelings are much more powerful than that. Imprinting can not be stopped it just happens, the moment you set your eyes on the person it's like a million cables pulling you towards them, like you need them to be close to you. Do you understand?" he nodded with a small smile.

"So can I go see Bella?" I shook my head no and his face was mixed with anger and pain.

"Jake you can't go near her" I simply stated, I was worried about her getting hurt if he lost control.

"Why not she's my best friend, I made her a promise" Jake yelled and I felt my chest ache, why?

"You could hurt her Jake, you saw what happened to Emily if we lose control" Paul yelled at Jake and pain crossed his features.

"I order you to stay away for now Jake, you can see her when you are under control" I said using my alpha tone which made Jake shiver.

I heard an eagle caw loudly I whipped my head around to see the pure white eagle and stared at it in shock and awe. It cawed again and swooped down us; I was shocked when it snapped its beak at us and took off. From the look of it, it was angry, like it understood us.

"Let's follow it" Jared said after a few seconds.

We all nodded and phased, we took off in the direction of the way it went after a while we ran across the boarder and I could smell Bella's scent mixed in with leach as the wind blew past us, I ordered everyone to be quite as we came to the edge of the forest. Bella was in the middle and the black haired leech in front of her.

_What do we do? Jared_

_We wait... I commanded._

_WHY!? The boys yelled. _

_We don't know if it's a Cullen or not… the all mentally groaned and listened to the conversation._

"And why not? The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body you'll simply go missing like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal; let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst." We all growled at the black haired leech as he said this, his teeth glistened as he smiled.

"But that's where your wrong" I looked at Bella confused and saw a huge evil smile on her face, I could see that her canine teeth were longer and more pointed like a dogs and I just realized at when I saw her smile she never showed her teeth.

_Huh I just noticed that too... Jake._

"Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you." The leech shook his head and placed a kind face, I mentally smiled as Bella looked disgusted at the act.

"Am I now?" she said while raising her eyebrows.

_What is she doing? She's toying with him… we all growled together…_

"Yes, I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later naturally just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

A breeze blew around Bella's hair taking her scent towards the leech, we tensed as he breathed in and a smile formed on his face. His dark red eyes… dark red eyes?

_NO!... we all yelled. _

"Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

We moved closer to the edge of the forest awaiting to spring, I saw the Bella was tense, eyes narrowed at the leach as she stood in a way like she was about to pounce. I watched as she smiled evilly when he started slowly backing away from her as the wind picked up our scent and towards him.

"Like I said Laurent, you were wrong to think that it would be Edward to kill you." She said smiling as I eased out of the trees, quietly and swiftly towards the leech; I bared my teeth showing him my razor sharp teeth as a loud snarl escaped my jaw, a command for the others to show themselves.

"I don't believe it," he said with terror, good he should be terrified.

Suddenly the Paul and Jared flanked my sides as Jacob and Embry flanked either side of them.

"See Laurent what did I tell you?" Bella said smugly and as the leach stepped towards her Jacob attacked the leech. A deafening roar filler the air as he got kicked in the ribs with a sickening crack. We all whipped our heads to look at Bella who had a look of rage on her beautiful face, but that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was the fact she was shaking.

_WHAT THE HELL… Paul_

_IS SHE ABOUT TO PHASE… Embry_

_THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT SHE'S A GIRL… Jared_

_Bella... Jake. _

"No, this can't be right" the leech whispered before backing away more, we all watched as Bella followed him a crouch and phased quicker then I could... we froze at the sight before us, Bella was pure white and a werewolf. She was so beautiful and much larger than I.

As the leech took off an angry, beautiful eerie howl filled the air and took off after him. Wow she was fast; we took off after her and followed behind as she stalked the leech.

_Bella? – Embry and Jake asked in disbelief. _

_Embry? Jake? – Bella's voice was filled with confusion._

_How is this possible? – Jared asked confused as well._

_I didn't think girls can phase… Paul. _

_I don't know but we need to kill this leach, Paul take the left, Jared the right. I'll take the back and embry can take the front, Jacob your still hurt so stay with Bella… I ordered. _

_NO EVERYONE STOP! _Her voice rung in our ears and we stopped by the sheer sound of it, I felt the power shift from myself as alpha to her. What just happened?

_Ha sorry Sam… she laughed back._

We saw here catch up to the leech and attack, we screamed at her to stop terrified she would get hurt; she was just a new wolf. But we stopped in shock and wonder as we watched her rip off the leeches head then the rest of his body while chucking them into a pile. Embry phased and threw some shorts on as he walked out in a daze with spare clothes and a lighter. He tossed her the clothes while he set the pile on fire; I phased and walked out just in time to see Bella stand up, my jaw dropped as she stood around Jacobs height she was easily 6'4/6'5.

"Sorry for taking the alpha spot Sam" she said sheepishly and laughed.

"How? How is this possible?" I asked gob smacked, she kicked the ground while biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Sam I can't tell you here, can we all go back to mine?" I nodded as did everyone else. "Would you like to run in wolf form and follow me? But if that's a yes you better keep up" she warned but a smile was tugging at her beautiful lips, we nodded and she stripped, we all turned our heads and heard a loud caw fill the meadow. I whipped around to see my angel as that white eagle.

"Well now we know why that eagle was pissed at us Sam" Paul mumbled while looking sheepishly at Bella. She cawed again and hopped away.

"Common boys she's getting impatient" Jacob said while stripping and phasing.

_Did you see how quick she phased? That was even faster then you Sam and she's a NEW shifter… Paul all but scream, our heads filled with a soft laugh as Bella swooped down and pulled some of Paul's fur._

_Who said I was new? She giggled. _

We all stayed silent then until we reached the forest edge that connects to her yard, we watched her fly into her room and then run out the front door only a minute later. She waved us over and yelled to hurry up, I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me and blush.

"I have to call Charlie. Make yourselves at home" she said while heading towards the kitchen.

"_Deputy Matthews speaking" _

"Hi, its Bella swan can I speak to the chief" she giggled and the guy on the other end laugh.

"_What you do this time bells?" he asked._

"Little ole' me, cant I just call my dad at work anymore without getting questioned?" she asked unhappily.

All the boys and I looked at each other confused, except Jake he had a frown on his face, from what I saw Bella was always the shy type.

"_Bella, Bella is something wrong?" _Charlie's frantic voice filled the air.

"Dad, you might need to get home. We have ummm some explaining to do to some people." She said sheepishly and silence filled the other end.

"_What do you mean explaining? Bella what did you do?" _his voice was soft and concerning.

"Dad just get home, the pack is here" she said with the same tenor she said to us back in the forest.

"_I'm leaving now" _he said hanging up, we all looked at Bella confused as she came back and sat down with a sigh.

"Care to explain?" Jacob asked.

"Wait till dad is here, he's the elder" she frowned at the word elder.

We sat in awkward silence as Charlie came barging in; as he looked at us his eyes went straight to Bella who was now standing.

"What did you do Bella? How could you EXPOSE US! We ware the last of our kind, you know this! If they tell we BOTH can get KILLED" he yelled at her shaking, my eyes never left Bella's face in amazement as she stood their with a smile.

"How can they expose us without exposing themselves?" she said simple and Charlie whipped his head towards our gob smacked faces.

"Their like us?" he whispered still looking at us and Bella shook her head no, what we are shifters and so is she, how can we not be like them?

"They only shift into wolves' dad, which is why they are here. I killed a leech today and took command as their alpha." She said seriously and he just nodded while taking a seat in his chair with a sigh.

"Why am I here?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"You are the last elder of our tribe and you know I cannot tell them without you." She said still in a serious voice.

"Okay kiddo, you can tell them." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, well as you found out I am a shifter and a descendent from a long line of one of the first shifter tribes. Unlike you we could shift into any animal we like, neither big nor small of the size matters but our true form is of the ancient wolf that blessed us with this gift and curse." She paused to let the words sink in; we nodded in understanding and continued.

"The wolf was the first ever shifter in our kind to be born, Ezera was born by mother earth and father sky millennia's ago. When human kind was created he cursed our tribe in revenge of mother earth as he thought it would kill the world. But as he watched our kind grow his heart grew soft, Ezera became our god and our brother. Then war broke out between our tribe, some of our warriors didn't want to protect so they broke off from our tribe and became another taking women and children with them. Ezera was angry and took away their powers but left them with the wolf spirit but much smaller to protect their kind. After thousands of years Ezera decided he wished to grow old with his wife and start a family, he had a boy named Charles and a girl named Ariel. As they became of age Charles shifted as did his sister, they were shocked at Ariel she was white, black and brown as Charles was brown and black." she looked at Charlie to continue as she looked out the window with her hands behind her back frowning.

"One day when Ariel and Charles were 20 their father, mother, Charles family and her husband were killed by the red eyed pale faces. They blamed each other and Charles left and Ariel stayed. One day Ariel got news her brother was killed by the red eyes and she set war between our kind and theirs. The whole tribe was killed, leaving ariels son to live on the legacy and a prophecy only he knew..." he trailed off as Bella turned around with a confused look.

"Dad that I haven't heard of before, what prophecy?" she demanded, I saw a shimmer in her hands start then stop as she breathed in and out. I looked at her gob smacked and she just winked at me. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Well…" he started but Jake cut him off.

"Are you saying that Ariel was your mother?" he yelled and Charlie nodded.

"That means you and Bella are from decedents of the first shifter… that's how Bella overruled me" he nodded again without taking his eyes off of Bella, then something popped into my head.

"The legend of the White Wolf…" I trailed off and everyone's eyes landed on mine. "We need to see the elders now; can you come to La Push?" I asked both Charlie and Bella who nodded.

"We will take the truck so you can ride with us" Charlie said while standing up.

"Dad you have to tell Billy" my angel whispered and he nodded.

"I really should have listened to the legends more…" he mumbled while locking the front door.

"Sam are you sure it's her?" Paul whispered while Jared looked at me carefully, I shrugged.

"That's why we need to see the elders." They nodded and we sat all the way to La Push talking to one another softly as Charlie drove, I looked at Bella as she talked with Jacob silently. He was visibly shaking but stopped when she gave him a heartbreaking look, I raised an eyebrow at them as they looked at me. My angel smiled before looking up with a frown.

When we arrived at Jacobs I saw that the elders were already in a meeting, Bella opened the door and walked in with Charlie and us following. The elders looked confused and semi angry as they looked at us, I shook my head and sat down on the floor of the small living room in the blacks house.

"Sam? What is the meaning of this?" Old Quil said pointing to Charlie and Bella.

"Well for one I'd like you too meet the new alpha – I pointed to Bella – and 2 they need to tell you something" I said simply and the elders looked at me confused except Billy who looked shocked and awed.

We spent the past hour of listening to them re tell the story to the elders who were looking at them both in shock, Billy still looked awed as he kept his eyes on bells then smiled when he saw me looking at him and Bella. He knew I imprinted.

"Ezera Swan." Billy laughed; everyone bar the elders looked confused. "I knew in a matter of time I would have to tell the legend." He sighed.

"Back when I was young, as was Quil and Harry here we were told a legend or prophecy as you may, was told from our fathers who got it from theirs and so on. It was said of a shifter who could change to any animal as they pleased would come to our tribe and save our people. It says she would be the last of her kind when come of age, that she would bring peace between cold ones and shifters alike. But that would be after the war between the red eyes, it also says this shifter will be a true leader of our kind." He smiled as Harry started.

"She of pure white and broken soul, who holds a heart by leech and by one, will bring us peace by a full moon when her power shows best." He sung happily and Old Quil smiled at a shocked Bella.

"She of pure white loved by the darkest colour gives a gift to another. Love and joy spread to the tribe as they bind" Old Quil finished the rhyme looking at me.

"Does this make any sense to you?" he asked.

"Yes" both Bella and I said.

"Sam" she said as I said "Bella"

"I imprinted on you" we both said and laughed, she jumped up and tackled me bringing her lips to mine. After a little bit she pulled away with her sparkling brown eyes locked onto mine.

"I love you" she whispered with a smile.

I smiled back, "I love you too" and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: okay so I got that out of the way I hope you all liked the chapter, it should get back to normal and everyone starts to phase and ECT, ECT. This will probably be a long story so it will take a while till the war and yeah. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	10. Almost Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_She of pure white loved by the darkest colour gives a gift to another. Love and joy spread to the tribe as they bind" Old Quil finished the rhyme looking at me. _

"_Does this make any sense to you?" he asked. _

"_Yes" both Bella and I said. _

"_Sam" she said as I said "Bella" _

"_I imprinted on you" we both said and laughed, she jumped up and tackled me bringing her lips to mine. After a little bit she pulled away with her sparkling brown eyes locked onto mine. _

"_I love you" she whispered with a smile._

_I smiled back, "I love you too" and kissed her again. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

As he said those four words, the four words that made me jump for joy; I knew everything was going to be okay. I looked over at Jake who looked semi-happy, I told him in the car that I imprinted on Sam and let me tell you he was not happy, I was hurt when I saw he was going to cry. I knew how much Jake loved me, but I could never love him back the way he wanted me too, but I know soon he will find his love and he will understand.

My head shot up as I heard footsteps sneaking up on me, I let a smile ghost my lips and whispered in Sam's ear to tell him the boys are trying to sneak up on us, even though we were still in the same room. As the boys got closer I twisted around fast like a snake and yelled "BOO!" All the boys screamed and fell on the floor with the elders laughing and my dad shaking his head with a smile and a look that said 'i-told-you-so'.

"Holy hell that was fast." Jared said bewildered.

"How did you do that?" Paul and Jake yelled out together.

"How can you move so fast?" Embry whispered still with shock.

"Um… is anyone scared of snakes?" I asked and everyone shook their head no, I saw dad trying not to laugh as I phased into an anaconda snake and moved like lightning around everyone and wrapped myself around Billy lightly and rested my head on his shoulder facing everyone who had gob smacked faces. I giggled and shifted into a rabbit and hopped onto Billy's lap, thanking god that shifting from one animal to another doesn't hurt so much like the other times now.

"Bella if you keep shifting from one animal to another it will tire you kiddo" my dad warned and I twitched my ears to let him know I understood.

"Bella can we see you in wolf form with the others please?" Billy asked softly, and hopped off Billy's lap to the back yard. I was still in my bunny form as I waited for the others to phase and come out of the forest.

The elders waited eagerly as the boys came out in wolf form.

_Bells you look so small… Jake laughed along with Embry and Paul. _

_Boys best not to piss her off… Sam warned. _

_Am I really Jacob? I asked and growled as he nodded his head laughing. _

_I felt my bones brake and re shift as I took on my werewolf form and stared down Jacob. _

_And you were saying boys? I growled and smiled as Paul, Embry and Jacob put their tails between there legs as Jared and Sam howled with laughter. _

"Christ" I heard my dad mumble, as I looked at him the elders were looking at me with opened mouths, ha-ha this will get them and dad, I've been learning this for ages.

"better-close-mouths-boys" I barked out, god that was hard trying to make my bark sound right. When I faced the boys again they were sitting on there bare buts looking at me in shock. I faced dad again and saw that he had the same look on his face, I howled to get there attention which seemed to work thank god.

"How the hell did she do that? Do you know how long I've tried to do that?" I chuckled at Paul as did the others.

"She's so big, so white."

_Racist… I mumbled and heard Sam chuckle at me just realising he was now in wolf form. _

_Sam can you do me a favour? I asked sweetly._

_Anything Bella… He asked dazed._

_Can you phase back and tell Paul to put some clothes on before I see my lunch again? I asked and he phased back laughing. _

"Sam what's so funny?" Embry asked confused.

As Sam stopped laughing but gasping he pushed out "Bella –gasp- said to ask me –gasp- to ask you –gasp- to put some clothes on –gasp- before –laugh- s-s-she sees her lunch again" he howled out laughing by the time he finished as did everyone but Paul who lunged playfully at me, I giggled as I just stuck out my left leg and watched him go face first into the mud.

I phased into a tiger and walked past the others and into the house to grab my clothes and phased. _Well that was interesting,_ I thought to myself and walked back outside. I smiled as I remembered something the boys were talking about in wolf form before.

"Right" I clapped my hands together then rubbed them "I'm starved." I said followed by my stomach growling loudly. The boys laughed and said we're heading over to Paul's girlfriend Emily's house since she cooks for the pack.

We came up to a beautiful white house that was amazing; it was everything I have ever dreamed of. The white picket fence, the flower beds along the small pathway that lead to the house and under the window sills and the loveseat swing on the porch, but the colours were different; Emily's house was pale blue with pale red windowsills where as I would love to have a white house and pale blue window sills.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Paul looking pleading and upset, instantly I knew what was wrong.

"Paul I won't stare even with the scars she's still beautiful" I said with a smile and everyone looked at me with a smile on their lips.

As I continued to admire the house a bit a blur whirled past me straight into Paul's arms, I smiled as I watched him twirl her around in his arms as she laughed. They looked so happy I grimaced as I went to my shorter size automatically as Paul placed her one the ground and kissed her scared cheek before her lips.

"Sam has my wolf boy been good?" she said with a smile as she faced him, he smiled and nodded. He looked so handsome when he smiled, Edward may have been my Adonis but Sam my Sam was more rugged more manly he was my Hercules, I smiled as Emily looked at me in confusion and then at Sam, understanding covered her face before she ran and jumped on me squealing. The boys laughed as they saw me wince at the pitch of Emily's squeal.

"Oh it's so good to have another girl to talk to, yes I may have Kim but she's always with Jared." She squealed again and hugged me tighter then I thought possible.

"Oh you must be Emily; I have heard great things about you. Wow you really are beautiful, but how Paul described you doesn't do its justice; my, you are captivating. Oh how rude of me; I'm Bella, Bella swan." I said sticking my hand out with a smile, the boys jaws were dropped open and Emily did as well but she was smiling too if that was possible. "What did I say something wrong?" I said with raised eyebrows and Emily was the one who snapped out of it first.

"Why thank you Bella, are you hungry?" she asked and I smiled while rubbing my growling stomach. She giggled "well come on then, and thank you for what you said" she whispered the last part but I knew the boys could hear her.

"Oh don't thank me, thank Paul what I said was basically from the description of you that he gave me, he really always talks about how amazingly beautiful you are" I giggled at her happy face.

"Oh well I'll thank him later" I swear the boys mouths dropped further as Emily turned around and winked at Paul while blowing him a kiss.

"And Paul, you can thank me later bro" I said smugly and quietly enough for just the boys to hear.

"Oh my, weren't you my height just a second ago?" Emily asked confused and I just chuckled.

"Emily I'm a shifter, I can change my height, oh and want to hear the best part?" she giggled and nodded as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm Sam's imprint and the new alpha." She giggled while placing the plates and plates of food on the table.

"My, that is wonderful" she said while looking down, I smiled as I saw the pink flush that spread to her mocha cheeks.

"Its okay Emily, you can knock some sense into me anytime" I giggled as I started to eat the food, the boys haven't gotten out of their state of shock yet and I know what will…

I whistled loudly "Yo Boys! If you don't come in here now I guess I will have to eat all of Emily's wonderful mouth watering food" I yelled and suddenly the boys were at the table grabbing heaps of food.

"Took you long enough boys" I laughed out and smacked Sam's hand away as he tried to steal some of my food.

"No way buster; you have your own food I'm starved" I warned him and Sam's expression was like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the boys fell off their chairs laughing. A few minutes later the food was gone and I was helping Emily with the dishes as the boys played some video games.

"Hey Emily, want to see something cool?" she put the dry dish down and faced me with a smile. "What's your favourite animal?"

Her face held confusion "I love any bird that can sing, the ones in the morning and evening are wonderful" she gushed, I felt myself shift into one of those tiny birds that sit in front of my house in the morning singing.

"Oh my…" she trailed off as I landed in front of her, I giggled which came out as a wonderful piece of music only this bird could do. As I started singing the song I hear every day from this marvellous bird the boys slipped into the kitchen looking at me in awe and Paul went to Emily who was dancing to my tune.

After a while I started to get tired so I phased and put my dress back on, I cracked my neck before following everyone back into the lounge room and snuggled up with Sam on the couch to watch a movie, we all agreed that we'd stay at Emily's tonight since it was already late by the time the movie finished.

Paul and Emily went to their room, Jared and Kim who he invited over as the movie started went to the spare room, Jake and Embry crashed on the floor while Sam and I crashed on the couch. I snuggled into his side sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered and I raised my head to look at him.

"As I you Sam. When Edward left me my life was like a new moon, so dark and cold I didn't know what to do, it felt like I lost everything, my heart, my soul and the reason to live; my life held no meaning. And then I saw you, my and my meaning came back and the full moon returned keeping it bright and you kept me warm. You're my everything now Sam and I love you so much." I kissed his lips and laid my head back on his shoulder, before falling asleep I heard him whisper 'You're my everything to'.

Everything is almost perfect now; I have two new sisters, four brothers and a mate. But I knew in time that number will grow and our family will be bigger and better, but for now everything was almost perfect.

So why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen soon?

* * *

**A/N: here is another chapter guys, sorry it's taken a while since I've been looking after my sister and working. **

**Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter. **

**Ellie**


	11. The death of Charlie Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I love you Bella" he whispered and I raised my head to look at him. _

"_As I you Sam. When Edward left me my life was like a new moon, so dark and cold I didn't know what to do, it felt like I lost everything, my heart, my soul and the reason to live; my life held no meaning. And then I saw you, my and my meaning came back and the full moon returned keeping it bright and you kept me warm. You're my everything now Sam and I love you so much." I kissed his lips and laid my head back on his shoulder, before falling asleep I heard him whisper 'You're my everything to'. _

_Everything is almost perfect now; I have two new sisters, four brothers and a mate. But I knew in time that number will grow and our family will be bigger and better, but for now everything was almost perfect. _

_So why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen soon?_

* * *

**Sam POV**

I had a smile on my face as I watched Bella sleep; she was so peaceful, so beautiful. What Bella said to me tonight made me the happiest man alive. She's my everything, I love her so much and I know one day she's going to be my wife.

"Dude you are so lucky" embry whispered as he looked at me, I saw Jake nodding as well.

"Are you okay with this Jacob?" I asked concerned I knew how much he loved her.

"We already spoke Sam so don't worry about it, it's hard yes but I'm happy she's happy and not hurting still from the leech." He whispered while looking at the sleeping Bella in my arms.

"I'm still sorry Jacob, I know you love her but your imprint is out there still." I whispered as I looked at my love, I couldn't help but kiss her forehead softly and smile as she snuggled deeper into me.

"You deserve her Sam; after all she has been through with that _leech _all that pain she deserves to be happy and I know you are the one that makes her happy and what she said to you tonight proves it. She might not be over that leech 100% but she is getting there I can see it and I hope one day I will find that someone who I can love the way you two love each other. What don't give me that look!" Jake said in one rush and mine and embry's jaw was wide open in shock I didn't know Jake was that sentimental.

"Wow jeez Jake I didn't know you were sentimental" embry howled out in laughter, we shot him a glare as Bella stirred around in my arms.

"Oops sorry bro" he whispered sheepishly, I sighed as my angel fell back asleep peacefully.

"Right boys time to sleep, we got patrol in the morning" I said which made them both groan in unison. I pulled Bella closer to me and buried my head in her hair, she smelled so nice like strawberry and honey mixed in with a woodsy smell.

I woke up to a scream that filled the air; it was painful full of terror and heartbreak. I jumped up and noticed that it was Bella who was screaming, I tried to hush her to sleep but nothing worked. Everyone rushed into the lounge in panic to see what the commotion was, Jake and embry shot up alarmed and whipped around to see Bella screaming.

"What happened what's going on?" Jared yelled in panic.

"Oh my; is she okay" Emily said groggily from Paul's side, even he looked worried.

"What did you do Sam" embry yelled.

"Shit" Jake mumbled while rushing to Bella's side, he took her in his arms and cradled her with my protest. He started to rock her backwards and forwards whispering things too low for even us too hear but it seemed to work.

"She has nightmares, she won't tell me what they're about but I know it has something to do with the leech. She usually wakes up once she screams but what you just saw that was different." Jacob said, I tried to fight back the tears as I watched Bella sleep peacefully in Jacob's arms. I couldn't even sooth her, I couldn't keep the nightmares away. I stood up abruptly keeping my eyes on Bella as I backed towards the front door.

"Sam what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned.

"I feel useless, I couldn't even calm her but she's fine in Jake's arms, I'm not needed and I'm going I need to run" I said while running out the front door and phasing before I hit the forest, I just kept running and running till the sun came up. I crashed at the cliffs just looking out towards the darkened water.

_Sam? You've been gone since 3 am it's now 10am, Bella woke up an hour ago screaming your name in terror. She needs you, come home… Jared _

_Why don't you get Jake to sooth her, I feel so useless. Just leave me alone Jared. I ordered but knew it was no use. _

_Jared if he doesn't want to come that's fine, Bella's making pancakes to keep her busy until he is ready… you know how good her cooking is… I didn't even feel embry phase. _

I looked back at the water and sighed, I should head back Bella must be worried I can feel her sadness and worry coming from the direction of the house. I took one last glance at the water and frowned as I saw what seemed to be fire amongst the black waves; I blinked rapidly and howled as I saw it moves closer to shore. How stupid of me it isn't fire it's that bloodsucker we have been tracking but she keeps dancing along the border testing us then disappearing.

I felt everyone phase and the packs mind in panic I could hear everyone but Bella.

_She's protecting Emily and Kim… Jared said calmly_

_Sam what's wrong what did you see? Embry_

_Why did you sound the alarm? Jacob _

_Is it that leech again…? Paul at least he asked the right question. _

_I saw her in the ocean, it was her hair I thought it was fire but it moved quickly to the shore then disappeared, Paul, Jarred come with me, Jacob, Embry go to the boarder and check if there are anymore. Be careful boys if Bella found out you guys got hurt she'd have my head… I said the last part in terror knowing that if one of them did I'd be in trouble for not helping them. _

_Alright boss!! The boys yelled and I ran towards First Beach as Jared and Paul came out of the trees looking ready and excited for a fight. _

_Damn straight we are... they cheered _

_Sam! Sam! Her scent is fresh along the border but it runs along it in the no mans land and to the beach, it will be about a day old. Maybe last night… Embry _

_But that's not all Sam her scent there's something strange mixed into hers it's like someone's was with her following her. She has a friend. Jacob yelled. _

_Don't yell Jake, the beach is clear. _

_So is the beach… Paul_

_She must have swum out again… Jared. _

_Let's go home and talk to Bella about this… Jacob. _

_BOYS I FOUND A SCENT IT'S A MALE AND HE LOOKS HUNGRY… _Embry yelled to us and I saw that through his mind it was a boy and embry was right he did look hungry; he was on the Cullen's land smiling. I took off to the boarder where embry was, waiting.

When I got close to the boarder I phased and walked out to see the boy, he smiled wider at me as I walked out. I growled in warning as he took a step closer to me, the boys were in the forest awaiting a command since I'm Bella's Beta till Jake take's the place.

"Why are you here?" I growled out and the leech laughed.

"Well it is true; there are mutts on La Push" he laughed and the boys growled. He stopped laughing and his dark eyes went wide with shock seeing Jared, Paul and Jake step out behind me.

"I'll ask again, why. Are. You. Here?" I said slowly and each word individually so he can understand.

"Because my mistress wants something you have" he growled out, clear liquid came out of his mouth as he breathed rapidly.

"And what is that?" I growled back shaking severely.

He smiled "the girl" and then he was gone. I stood there confused; the boys phased and looked at me confused as well.

"What girl? There are hundreds on the rez" Jared said confused, he was right though there are hundreds on the rez.

"I don't know but we need to find her and keep her safe. Bella could look after the girls while we patrol" I said, it just doesn't make sense.

"Yeah we could do that, but what are we going to do Sam? Go up to every girl and go 'oh hey you know the tribal legends? Well there true, Sam and us are the protectors of La Push and werewolves, oh and have you pissed off any vampires lately?" Paul said sarcastically, I narrowed my eyes at him even though he has a point.

"He does have a point Sam, you know we cant tell people what we or the _Cullen's _are it will expose us and break the treaty" Jake said, everyone caught the sneer and disgust as he said Cullen's and even he has a point.

"I don't know but we need to speak to the elders AND the alpha." I sighed; this is going to take a while to get use to.

We heard a howl come from the direction of forks; it was one of pain and alarm. That wasn't right, I quickly undressed and phased as did the boys when I did I was assaulted with Charlie's thoughts.

_Boys! Where is Bella? He sounded like he was in agony_

_She's on the Rez protecting the girls, were coming to you hang on. I said quickly, I saw that he was fighting the male and losing. He hasn't phased for nearly 19 year, from what I could tell the leech showed up and kept laughing at him as he circled Charlie speaking in riddles. _

_I can't hold out any longer and he bit me, I wont survive this fight Sam and don't try to suck it out the venom will kill you faster. His thoughts were jumbled and I could feel the pain he was in. _

We ran faster then we had before, I could tell Jacob was upset Charlie was family to him and was worried too on how Bella will take this, I burst through the trees and saw a big chocolate and grey wolf just a little smaller then Bella and bigger then us fighting the leech, Charlie was bleeding from the neck and the blood was matted in his fur. We charged at the leech growling, he laughed as we ripped him apart slowly, his eyes never leaving Charlie nor did his smile. I looked at him and growled, his vivid red gaze met mine and his smile widened.

"Tell her my mistress said 'A mate for a mate'" he laughed as I bit off his head and chucked it into the fire that Paul lit, I heard whimpering as I turned around I saw Jake nudging Charlies limp form. He was alive, just.

_Tell her I love her, tell her I'm sorry and to be strong, tell her I forgive her and she will always be my baby girl. Tell her I was always proud of her, take care of her Sam like I know you will, she will need you. All of you take care of my baby girl… he whispered softly and we all watched as his memories went to Bella. _

When she was born, every birthday she was with him, every holiday, every hug, kiss, I love you daddy, every moment of her life he got to see and how happy and proud of her he was. I watched as I first saw her phase into a kitten and Charlies near heart attack as he did, and the last memory I saw was of Bella with us glowing with joy when we phased together before everything went black. No sound came from him he was silent in mind and body, no breather nor heartbeat.

How were we going to tell Bella? She is going to be heartbroken, maybe she will know what the leech meant when it said 'mate for a mate'.

We howled to the sky in mourning at the loss.

Today was the day Charlie Swan died.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry to all those Charlie fans out there. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	12. Telling Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM and I do not own the plot as this is Darkened-Sun's plot line and idea. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Tell her I love her, tell her I'm sorry and to be strong, tell her I forgive her and she will always be my baby girl. Tell her I was always proud of her, take care of her Sam like I know you will, she will need you. All of you take care of my baby girl… he whispered softly and we all watched as his memories went to Bella. _

_When she was born, every birthday she was with him, every holiday, every hug, kiss, I love you daddy, every moment of her life he got to see and how happy and proud of her he was. I watched as I first saw her phase into a kitten and Charlies near heart attack as he did, and the last memory I saw was of Bella with us glowing with joy when we phased together before everything went black. No sound came from him he was silent in mind and body, no breather nor heartbeat._

_How were we going to tell Bella? She is going to be heartbroken, maybe she will know what the leech meant when it said 'mate for a mate'. _

_We howled to the sky in mourning at the loss. _

_Today was the day Charlie Swan died. _

* * *

**Sam POV**

We phased back and called an ambulance telling them that chief swan was killed by some animal and we found him in the forest, the claw marks from the leech covered his body and was fairly close to an average mountain lion claws mark. When the police and ambulance arrived they were devastated too and we told them that we will inform Bella about Charlie due to she was staying with us. After they left Jake called his dad.

"_Hello Billy speaking" _

"Dad!" Jacob sobbed out, we were all crying but me I held it in thinking how Bella's going to take the news.

"_Jacob what's wrong? Did something happen? Where are you?" _his voice was frantic.

"C-C-Charlie… h-h-he was… he was k-k-killed" he sobbed out more and the phone went silent on the other end.

"_How? When? Does Bella know?" _I could tell Billy was crying now, Charlie was Billy's best friend.

"By a leech he tried to kill it but wasn't fast enough, the leech bit him and an hour ago. We're going to tell Bella when we get back to Emily's Jake and Sam are going to tell her, you best get the elders and go there don't tell them a thing till we are there." Jared said with silent sobs, he was the calmest of all of us at the moment, I was unfunctional. Everything was so slow, so painfully slow.

"I'll tell them now, they were on their way to Emily's now they heard Sam howl." He said with a broken voice. "She is going to be so heartbroken, make sure you tell her outside. I'll meet you there" with that he hung up, all the boys looked at me for the answer of what to do and say.

"We need to tell her, let's go boys." I whispered letting a tear escape, they nodded and ran out of the house, none of us wanted to phase so we ran back human.

It was a silent run from forks to La Push, no one wanted to speak they were all mourning the loss, even though Charlie was not part of our pack he was Bella's father and due to the fact she in some way is our pack mother and alpha he was still considered one of us. As I ran back I couldn't find a way to tell Bella about the chief, I didn't want her to be broken like the day I saw her in the forest, the day I imprinted on her. That image is sketched into my memory forever and haunts my dreams, but she will have myself and her brothers to help her.

When we came into view of Emily's house Bella was sitting on the back porch with the elders and Emily and Kim looking confused, when she saw the tears in our eyes as she saw our faces her face became a mask of horror.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" she was panicked, she walked closer to us and Billy was crying now, as a sob broke through his chest Bella's head whipped around and then back to us searching for someone, as she saw Jake her face showed relief even just if it was a little bit.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he cried out crumpling to his knees, his head in his hands as sobs racked his body, Emily and Kim ran to their boys as they fell to the ground crying too.

"Please forgive us, we got there too late. We got him though, we followed his scent to the boarder and he said his mistress was looking for a girl and he took off, he was too fast Bella we didn't know where he went… until… until" he couldn't continue as the sobs got too much for Jake to speak, I saw her stiffen and the tension in the air got thick.

"Jake what did he say?" she whispered scared, no more terrified and angry.

"A mate for a mate" he said sobbing loudly "he said it with a smile when Sam killed him" he sobbed louder and couldn't continue she looked panicked at me as she saw my sob wracked my body.

"No, she cant… no…" horror crossed her face but I could see confusion, I saw the elders standing on the porch still they knew what happened they could tell and silent tears stained their cheeks.

"Th-that's not all Bella" I chocked out, her eyes bugged out as she stood frozen in her spot. "H-h-he killed someone" I faintly saw tremors run down her arms as her head whipped to the sky seeing the purple black smoke in the far distance.

"Who Sam?" her voice was hollow, no one could answer and she saw that "WHO DID HE KILL SAM" she snarled.

"Get away from her" Billy yelled as he saw her tremors get worse.

"Ch-charlie" we all choked out while backing away, she fell onto her knees snarling as she leaned over onto her hands, her body blurred by how fast the tremors were. I was terrified as were the others, we moved to stand in front of the girls and elders to protect them if needed.

We watched shocked as we heard her bones snap, she stood on her hind legs like a man and She howled an eerie howl to the sky and got back on her all fours, her white fur was blurring again she her bones snapped once more as she shifted constantly into different animals, it was like she couldn't control her phasing. I looked at the boys worried as Bella snarled at the sky, they nodded and we all phased quickly after making sure the others were far enough away.

_What the… we all asked, Bella's thoughts were all jumbled, I whined and Billy looked at me. _

"She needs you Sam; this is what happens when her kind gets really mad and stressed and other emotions that she can't handle. She lost her first love a month a go, found out we're werewolves and that her father just died. She needs all of you just talk to her bring her back make her feel like she's not along" he said worried as well, I could see that the elders were holding back the girls from running over.

I felt massive pain as I watched Bella fly up in the air and phase into a tiger and fell to the ground with a thud, her cries of pain and anger filled the air and the boys started talking worriedly.

_Bells, come on sis we need you. You are our leader, our mother too some and Sam needs you come back to us bells. Jared whined worriedly_

_Bella please calm down, you still have us, you still have us Bella. Jake cried. _

_Bella please I need you, I love you… I cried out_

_Yeah Bella we love you, we're not leaving you… you're stuck with us forever… Embry cried. _

We all looked to Paul who was still looking at Bella sadly; he was the only one who hasn't said anything yet. He whined as Bella lay limp on the ground but still kept phasing, she was exhausted. I know I haven't lost her yet, her thoughts were getting clearer but it was all still jumbled. Then Paul shocked us as he showed images of us and her just everything we did together.

He showed her my memory of her when I imprinted, how I thought about her and admitted to my pack brothers that I loved her and how happy they were for it was her. The day in the field with the leech seeing her phase for the first time and taking the alpha spot while laughing, when me and her were looking at each other on the way to la push, her smile that was full of love and the smile I returned equally.

By now all the boys were playing the scenes from their point of view.

Then it changed to the moment we admitted that we imprinted on each other, how happy we both were that it looked like we were glowing, the first kiss the first I love you, the prank on the boys after the kiss and their thoughts of how proud they were of her being our alpha. How she barked her words and stunned they were, how much they all thought of her as the momma wolf or sister, their smiles and thoughts as she looked at Emily's house in awe, how shocked they were with her talk with Emily and secretly watching them too talk while cooking, how they were trying to hold back tears as she spoke to me last night and then the conversation they had followed by how worried they were when she screamed out my name in pain as she woke up.

_I love you guys too… she whispered softly and tiredly. _

_We know… we all said before her mind went blank and her breathing evened out, the last thought she had was of us and Charlie. _

_Lets phase back boys and let her rest can one of you bring out a few blankets and pillows please, actually how about we have a camp out? I suggested hopefully to lighten the mood. _

_We're in… the cheered before phasing and getting ready. _

I phased back and chucked some shorts on and faced the elders.

"Charlie is at forks hospital, I think Bella will be arranging the funeral and when she wakes I'll ask her to move in with me." I suggested, and they gave me small smiles.

"Is there anything else Sam? Old Quil spoke softly as he watched Bella with deep sadness in his eyes.

"Yes the male that killed Charlie and we killed said 'tell her a mate for a mate' I still don't know who this 'she' is or what it means by mate for a mate" I said with a frown, the boys nodded confused as they walked past and the girls ran to place a pillow and blanket under Bella as all four boys struggled to lift her large wolf frame off the ground.

"Poor Bella, she's had so much done to her. First with her heart being broken and now this" Kim whispered while running her hand through Bella's fur softly, Emily was looking at me.

"Now listen here Sam, she is alone and you better look after her, all of you better look after her because if you don't and I'm being serious; if you don't we will make personally sure that you get NO special privileges for a long, long time got it boys? And don't even start Jacob black and Embry call this does include you when you find your imprints" we all winced as she pointed at us; Emily was so sweet but when determined she can be really scary. Yes we werewolves are afraid of Emily Young.

"Do you understand?" she almost growled at us, we saw the truth behind her eyes.

We nodded hurriedly with bug eyes. "Yes Ma'am"

_**-**_

After the boys set the fire and had dinner we all sat around talking, but you could tell they were only half interested because they kept shooting my angel worried glances every time she whined or whimpered. I kept running my fingers through her soft fur until I felt the silkiness of her copper skin; it's truly been amazing watching her as she called it 'revert' back to her normal carefree cheeky loving self. I smiled down at her warm brown eyes that held so much love as she looked at me, a small smile forming at her lips. Wait what I didn't even feel her shift.

I picker her up and swung her around coving her with a blanket while I did. "Bella I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I cried then smashed my lips on to hers as she giggled with all the love I could push into it.

"I'm sorry I worried you all, with what Victoria told that _pet_ of hers an-and th-th-the d-d-death of Charlie I lost my control. Oh my I didn't hurt you or anyone did I?" she was panicked now and I frowned Victoria?

"No, you didn't hurt us but who is this Victoria?" she smiled relieved then shifted uncomfortable as she traced a light crescent shaped mark on her hand. I brought it to my face and saw that it was made by leech since it is 10 degrees colder then her whole body.

"Who did this?" I asked shakily as I traced the scar, all the boys were too as the saw it glimmering from the flame.

"You best sit down it is a long story" she sighed; we all listened and sat around her waiting intently.

I have a bad feeling that whatever she is going to tell us will definitely be bad and I know I'm not going to like it.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter. I really hoped you like next one should be Bella's POV and guess what I won't be writing it Darkened-Sun is because I wasn't told the contents of that chapter in Bella's POV. **

**So please Review. **

**And if you don't know Darkened-Sun and are not familiar with her work check out her page the link is on my profile and read one of her stories. **

**Ellie **


	13. Telling Bella BPOV by Darkened Sun

**A/N: Hi to all 'The Legend of the White Wolf fans', I'm darkened sun and will be your writer for this chapter, so I do hope you enjoy is for as I am writing this and not working on my other stories and too my people who know me do not fear I am currently on writers block. But please continue reading and again enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I'm sorry I worried you all, with what Victoria told that pet of hers an-and th-th-the d-d-death of Charlie I lost my control. Oh my I didn't hurt you or anyone did I?" she was panicked now and I frowned Victoria? _

"_No, you didn't hurt us but who is this Victoria?" she smiled relieved then shifted uncomfortable as she traced a light crescent shaped mark on her hand. I brought it to my face and saw that it was made by leech since it is 10 degrees colder then her whole body. _

"_Who did this?" I asked shakily as I traced the scar, all the boys were too as the saw it glimmering from the flame. _

"_You best sit down it is a long story" she sighed; we all listened and sat around her waiting intently. _

_I have a bad feeling that whatever she is going to tell us will definitely be bad and I know I'm not going to like it. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I screamed and screamed as I watched my father die at the hands of a boy, he was laughing with joy saying his mistress will be pleased, I tried to run to him but ever step I took the further away they got, I kept running till I fell down with my arm out trying to reach him and as I watched my own father take his last breath the scene changed. _

_**-**_

"_Well hello my love" his velvet voice floated to my ears. _

"_Edward" was my reply, my tone flat. My tone was bored, but that was just a ruse hiding my terror as I watched my lover and brother fight another. _

"_What is this Bella? I leave for a few months and when I come back for you, I find you are in love with a mutt" he sneered, his once honey golden eyes were now onyx but that is not what caught my attention it was the ring of red that circled his iris. _

"_He's my imprint and I his, my fiancé" I growled out at him tremors spread to my arms, something about Edward seemed off. _

"_NO YOUR MINE" he lunged at me and I screamed, it felt like I was being burned alive. _

_**-**_

_And then it stopped, the pain stopped and I saw that I was in the forest again but everything was different, I was pregnant and Jake was with me panicked. _

"_Where's Sam Jake?" I asked worriedly as my head kept searching for my husband. _

"_He's gone Bella, we need to run. She's coming and we need to keep the babies safe. I promised him Bella please keep running" he was panicked, tremors ran down his arms and I froze as the words sunk in… he's gone Bella… _

"SAM!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up screaming his name that was a horrible dream. I whipped my head around the living room and saw the pack, Emily and Kim looking at me but no Sam.

"Where's Sam? I need Sam?" I chocked out making me realise I was crying still.

"You were screaming so long last night, Jake was the only one to sooth you and Sam couldn't he took off after that he said he was feeling useless." Jared whispered and I broke down crying, Sam I need my Sam.

I felt slightly cold hands rub soothing circles on my back while the other pulled me towards a chest. "Shhh Bella, he will be back. The boys will get him, let's go make some breakfast huh? You must be hungry" Emily's soft soothing voice floated to my ears; I sniffed and nodded my head while standing up. Kim whipped away the tears and hugged me before the boys did.

"It's okay Bells, Jared and embry will get him now" Paul soothed as he hugged me tighter and while Jake lead me to the kitchen.

"How about my famous blueberry pancakes?" I asked with a small smile and Jake whooped due to he was the only one who has ever had them, I told the girls to sit and relax so I could get my mind of things, I was cooking up a second batch when a howl of warning filled the air. It was Sam's howl; I swung around to the boys.

"Jake, Paul; go now and help them I will stay with the girls" The Alpha tenor thick in my voice, the nodded and left quickly while the girls came crashing into the kitchen with worried glances.

"They will be okay, Sam knows if they get hurt I will have his head, now eat my lovelies" I placed three plates down and two large stacks of pancakes one for me and one for them down onto the table. When the girls took their first bite they moaned while saying that the food was delicious. I couldn't eat, the feeling of dread that lay in the pit of my stomach grew worse, and there was something wrong I knew it. I jumped when the phone rung and the girls shot me a worried glance as I rose from my chair to answer.

"Hello Young Residence, Bella speaking" I said with a shaky voice.

"_Bella, its Harry Clearwater. We heard the howl and I called to tell you myself and old Quil are on our way over so we can speak to the whole pack, Billy said he will be over soon he is awaiting Jake's call." _He said softly, his voice heldso many years of wisdom, but all the elders did even dad when he had to be.

"We will wait on the back porch" I said and hung up.

I heard another faint soft howl in the distance followed by several others a few minutes later. Something was not right, the first howl sounded familiar but I don't know where and the pain in my chest is unusual, like a loss of a loved one. I shrugged it off and sat on the swing Emily had on her back porch, I was alone for only a few seconds before Emily and Kim came out looking worried followed by Harry, old Quil and Billy. As I looked at Billy I saw the sadness in his eyes, my head whipped to the trees as I saw the boys coming out with tear stained cheeks, a mask of horror slipped onto my features as I couldn't see Jake.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" I demanded shakily as panic took my actions and thought, please don't be Jake, I can't loose my best friend too. He was everything to me, my head whipped around to Billy as a broken sob escaped his chest. The feeling of dread got worse as tears tried to escape, was it my Jake? Please god, don't make it my Jake. I looked among the boys again and I sighed in relief as Jacob's broken features stared at me.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he cried out crumpling to his knees, his head in his hands as sobs racked his body, I stood frozen as I remembered my dream of Charlie, please god don't let it be my father either. I never got to say goodbye to him, I saw Kim and Emily run to their boys and held them as they cried.

"Please forgive us, we got there too late. We got him though, we followed his scent to the boarder and he said his mistress was looking for a girl and he took off, he was too fast Bella we didn't know where he went… until… until" he sobbed out brokenly, but I knew him well enough that he was afraid I would hate him, well not only him but all of them. I stiffened as dread filled me as I thought of the first howl that was all too familiar and as his words really sunk in.

"Jake what did he say?" I whispered angrily yet terrified at the same time.

"A mate for a mate, he said it with a smile when Sam killed him" he sobbed louder, I shot Sam a panicked look, no a pleading look and I knew as I saw my Sam crying. I knew that as soon a Jake said a mate for a mate, a pale feline like snow with glowing red eyes and hair that looked like a wild fire image popped into my head and that only meant one thing. Victoria.

"No, she cant… no…" I said horrified and confused, why she would attack me and not _Edward?_ I thought that… unless she attacked someone close to me… someone I loved dearly…

"Th-that's not all Bella, H-h-he killed someone" Sam chocked out, as violent tremors ran down my arms as my head whipped to the purple black smoke in the sky. It was close to forks… _Charlie_… my mind teased me, _NO! I WON'T BELIVE IT… _I yelled back, I looked at Sam with a poker face.

"Who Sam?" I asked with a monotone voice, all the boys shifted uncomfortable and I knew no one is going to answer me.

"WHO DID HE KILL SAM" I snarled all my patients gone now, the tremors took over my body and I couldn't control it, I was furious and I needed an answer NOW!

"Get away from her" I faintly heard Billy yell, but my ears were ringing or well buzzing by the vibrations my body is making.

But only one name sounded so loud. "Ch-Charlie"

The boys backed away with the girls to the elders as I stopped trying to control myself, I fell to my knees snarling. I was losing my humanity but I couldn't care now, I lost my father and I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him, all the memories of the times spent with my father came rushing back and I couldn't handle it. I kept snarling too the sky as I changed into my wolf then other animals, the pain was starting to show and I was getting weaker but I couldn't control it. I was lost between the thin line of animalistic and humanity.

I flew to the sky as an eagle and phased mid air into a tiger, I felt something break or fracture as I lay on the ground, I thanked god as I shifted back into my wolf form and lay limply on the ground. To tired to phase back to human and too lost to even think about becoming human. The boy's thoughts were leaking back into my mind though and I sighed in relief as I started to feel normal again.

_Bells, come on sis we need you. You are our leader, our mother too some and Sam needs you come back to us bells. Jared whined worriedly_

_Bella please calm down, you still have us, you still have us Bella. Jake cried. _

_Bella please I need you, I love you… Sam cried out, it was the one thing that hurt me the most. _

_Yeah Bella we love you, we're not leaving you… you're stuck with us forever… Embry cried. _

I tried again to phase back for my brothers, I was no longer alone and I had my brothers, the girls, the elders and my Sam to help me through my time of grieve. But I still have no will to even try hard enough; I didn't want to go back to reality. I didn't want to go back to an empty house and see all my father's things.

I heard Paul whine as he looked at my exhausted body, I was surprised to see that I was still indeed phasing, that is why I could not change human but I found it odd that I couldn't feel the snaps and breaks of my bones adjusting to my new form. I laid my head on the ground looking at my love tiredly.

Then Paul started to show me Sam's memory of me when he imprinted how he thought about me and admitted to my pack brothers that I loved me and how happy they were for it was me. The day in the field with the leech seeing me phase for the first time and taking the alpha spot while laughing, when me and Sam were looking at each other on the way to la push, my smile that was full of love and the smile he returned equally. Then the boys joined and started showing me the memories from their point of view.

It changed to the moment we admitted that we imprinted on each other, how happy we both were that it looked like we were glowing, the first kiss, the first I love you, the prank on the boys after the kiss and their thoughts of how proud they were of me being their alpha. How I barked the words to the elders and how stunned they were, how much they all thought of me as the momma wolf or sister, their smiles and thoughts as I looked at Emily's house in awe, how shocked they were with my talk with Emily and secretly watching us two talk while cooking, how they were trying to hold back tears as I spoke to Sam last night and then the conversation they had followed by how worried they were when I screamed out Sam's name in pain as I woke up this morning.

_I love you guys too… I whispered softly before I started to drift off to sleep. _

_We know… was all I heard before I dreamt of Charlie. _

_I kept reliving the same dream over and over again of the one where Charlie dies, I watched him fight the leech in his wolf form sluggishly due to the fact he hadn't phased in 17 years nearly. I watched and whimpered at every blow my father took from the leech as he taunted my father. And again I tried to run to his aid but I got no where, it was like I was running on the same spot. I cried as he bit Charlie on the neck and then finally watching him die painfully. I realized then that I would never see my father again, never get to cook for him again, never get to have silly chats and talk about the legends, I will never get the chance to have my father walk me down the isle on my wedding day or see him hold his grandbabies for the first time. And I will never feel the comforting warmth of my father's hugs. _

I woke with the feelings of fingers trailing up and down my fur, _so I was still wolf, _I thought. I mentally smiled as I realised that it was my Sam who was soothing me, I could feel the electric currents flow from the contact that only Sam could create. I felt myself phase back and opened my eyes to see Sam's face glowing from the light that was made by the fire, he kept running my fingers along my skin in a daze. I held back a giggle as he smiled down at me, a small smile formed on my lips as hadn't realized really that I was a) back into my human form and b) I was awake, I giggled softly as He picked up and swung me around thanking god he picked up the blanket too.

"Bella I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he cried out with joy and smashed his lips to mine as I giggled, he poured all his love into the kiss and I couldn't help but pour all mine into it too.

"I'm sorry I worried you all, with what Victoria told that _pet_ of hers an-and th-th-the d-d-death of Charlie I lost my control. Oh my I didn't hurt you or anyone did I?" I looked around panicked as I blurted out the last line, last time I lost control like that I destroyed whatever I came into contact with and I really didn't want to hurt anyone. I looked to Sam and realized that he was looking at the scar confused.

"No, you didn't hurt us but who is this Victoria?" he said while never taking his eyes off the scar, I sighed in relief but took my hand away from his gaze and traced it again.

"Who did this?" he asked shakily and I saw that the boys had the same look of confusion on their faces; they saw the scar shimmer from the light of the dancing flamed.

"You best sit down it is a long story" I sighed, I sat down the boys and the girls listening intently for the story to begin, I knew they did not really want to hear it but they still yet wanted to know.

Sam shifted uncomfortably as I took a deep breath ready to begin the story.

"It all started when I first saw the Cullen's…"

* * *

**A/N: well how did you like my chapter of the story? I really hope I did a good job for you guys and I'm glad that from all the reviews this story have gotten that you are indeed enjoying my plot line and my elder sisters writing. **

**Please Review**

**Darkened-Sun**


	14. All right for now

**A/N: Hi to all forgive me for taking so long but here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM.**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_I'm sorry I worried you all, with what Victoria told that __pet__ of hers an-and th-th-the d-d-death of Charlie I lost my control. Oh my I didn't hurt you or anyone did I?" I looked around panicked as I blurted out the last line, last time I lost control like that I destroyed whatever I came into contact with and I really didn't want to hurt anyone. I looked to Sam and realized that he was looking at the scar confused. _

"_No, you didn't hurt us but who is this Victoria?" he said while never taking his eyes off the scar, I sighed in relief but took my hand away from his gaze and traced it again._

"_Who did this?" he asked shakily and I saw that the boys had the same look of confusion on their faces; they saw the scar shimmer from the light of the dancing flamed. _

"_You best sit down it is a long story" I sighed, I sat down the boys and the girls listening intently for the story to begin, I knew they did not really want to hear it but they still yet wanted to know. _

_Sam shifted uncomfortably as I took a deep breath ready to begin the story. _

"_It all started when I first saw the Cullen's…" _

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch when I heard the doors open. I stiffened at the sight of 5 extremely beautiful pale figures who belonged on a runway then the dreary town of forks. I knew right away they were vampires, I was on alert to attack I thought _why would they be here with all these humans? _But I saw the rich colour of gold in their eyes and relaxed.

I felt a pull towards the bronze haired god… do not growl at me Sam… I knew he was not my imprint but something close to a love, Charlie told me of this feeling when I explained it to him, and it is a pull of help someone I will love dearly and help to those he loves as a protector." I stopped and looked around in the eyes of the boys and their loved ones to let the words seep in; I loved telling stories as you can tell I speak totally different. When they nodded and beckoned me to continue I took another breath and kept going.

"My blood sings to vampires as it is an alluring technique so I can kill easily, but my blood singed more to Edward then any other vampire… STOP GROWLING! Thank you… anyway after that faithful day in biology I had to sit next to a glaring Edward he was gone for a week, I felt terrible driving him away from his home, his family. During the week I kept an eye on the Cullen's to try and know about them more, they are more amazing then anyone could think and on the Friday morning after the snow he was back, my eyes landed on his golden orbs that were across the lot before I heard the screeching tires of tylers van, I knew I would be hurt but I knew I could stop the van but could risk the chance of exposing our kind. So I froze, I froze and watched the van come closer before cold marble hit me from the side, and the scent of too sweet apples and cinnamon filled my senses. _NO! _I screamed at Edward in my mind for being so stupid. He could have exposed his family; I couldn't let him do that. Anyway, after we started dating I went to watch them play baseball."

"THEY PLAY BASEBALL" the boys howled out laughing, I glared at them to stop interrupting and behave, as did the girls who looked interested in my story.

"anyways half way through the game Alice got a vision of three nomads coming to check out us since they heard them playing, James his mate Victoria and their friend Laurent the one I killed came out of the trees and their red eyes glowing while they spoke to the Cullen's, well Laurent only spoke as James was looking at Edward. As they were leaving the wind took my scent towards James, and suddenly I became his favourite game. You see James is a tracker and he loves to play with his food, he thinks its all fun and games." I stopped and waited for the boys to calm down, I continued to tell them my storey and I was right, as soon as I said he lured me away with a fake recording of my mother and recorded him hurting me for Edward before he bit me the boys had to run off and phase. I told them what happened at my 18th and the girls cried on their mates as I re said what Edward told me, the boys all looked away with tears they tried to hold back, they saw what happened to me when Sam found me.

"And there you go that's my story since I came back to forks" I said with a small smile, by the time I finished my story the girls were nearly asleep, I didn't know it was that late until Sam spoke.

"Let's take the girls in to rest, who's on patrol tonight?" his voice held the tenor of a former alpha but now he has the tenor of a beta too. My mind drifted back to my father and all the feelings came back.

The guilt, the rage, the heartbreak… the revenge. I will take revenge on those who hurt my family, and I will not rest until Victoria's fiery red fucking head is in my hands. I will taste the bittersweet taste of victory, but for now I will train and I will wait until it is her time to come again and I know that I will not be standing alone. I can feel that Quil Jr, Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah. I chuckled inwardly at the last name, Leah is going to have one hell of an impact on the boys and I know one thing's for sure Paul is going to cop so much shit.

"Boys you all rest, I will take the patrol until morning. I need to be alone for tonight, and plus when I get back we will talk about the new members you have to watch" the boys sighed in relief except Sam who shifted uncomfortable in his spot next to me. "No Sam you need rest that is an order" I watched smugly as he growled from the impact of the tenor in my voice. Oh he will never get use to that.

"Okay, be careful. I love you Bella" he kissed the top of my head before following the boys into the house, I sighed and phased.

_Huh I forgot I was naked under that blanket, Sam that sly devil… _

I ran around la push border for a few hours, I could smell the Cullen's old scent and pain rippled through my already broken heart. How could they abandon family? How could they have left me alone especially Alice? She was my best friend, how could she not say goodbye to me.

I ended up wondering if I told them what I really was would they stay or would they have fled. They expected me to run away screaming yet that's what I thought they would when I would of told them, I know Emmett would laugh and ask me to shift into different animals, Carlisle would be fascinated to know about my family history, Esme would be thrilled to cook twice as much and Alice will be out shopping to buy me a collar I know that's for sure, I know Rosalie will be disgusted and jasper well I don't really know. But Edward, Edward is who I worry the most; it is his family I must protect.

I stopped at the clearing that the Cullen's and the pack meet at when there is in need of a meeting, god that sounded gay. I could smell Esme's scent of vanilla and freshly cut apples and Carlisle's scent of cinnamon and the small hint of musk that was beneath the stale scent of cheap disinfectant they use in the hospital. There trails were stale, a few years to be precise, _oh how I love being the last descendent of Ezera swan. _

I shifted back to my human form again, not caring that I was stark naked in the woods, it felt peaceful as I looked at the stars in the sky. It reminded me of when I was first told of the legends properly when I first shifted; Charlie had laid a blanket out on the back yard with heaps of food and a small fire.

_Memory, _

_I was watching the stars with my dad as he told me about my great grandfather Ezera, to say that I was shocked would have been and understatement, I was I don't even know how I was feeling. How would you feel if you found out that your grandfather was thousands of years old and the first shape shifter ever? _

"_Bella, there will be a time when you get older and I wont be here." I turned to look at my father who was looking at the stars, he looked peaceful. _

"_Why, are you sick ch-dad?" I asked panicked and he chuckled, he dark eyes gazing into mine. _

"_No kiddo, but there is a legend a prophecy, But I can't tell you yet, but I do know that one day when your needed something will happen." He chuckled as I looked at him curiously and eager for more. _

"_Under the full moon, Ezera's powers of mother earth and father sky will fill the last of his kind. As her cry for revenge will fill the sky the power she will receive will be an honour" he said with furrowed brows. "I have never gotten the meaning of that; my mother told me when I was young, it use to be a bedtime story she told Me." he chuckled then sighed. _

"_What was gran like?" I asked quietly returning my gaze back to the stars. _

_I head dad sigh "she was like you in so many ways, she was smart, selfless and when she wanted to be a fighter and a leader. She was beautiful, she looked like you kiddo and I remember she use to make me chocolate cookies every day before the war" he finished off with a frown and I didn't push for more, I just relaxed and watched the stars. _

_End, _

I shot up with tears in my eyes that memory was one of my favourites because after that we never got to spend much time together. I whipped my face with the back of my hand before phasing again, this time I changed into a panther. I ran all the way home, I needed to be with my dad; I needed comfort of his old spice and fish scent. As I ran fast through the forest I could see the house coming into view, but I stopped like I ran into a brick wall as I saw the back yard; Blood of my father and ashes of the male who taunted him; who bit him and eventually killed my father.

I felt myself shift into my wolf form before letting out a grief filled eerie howl, yes it was full of pain and grief but it was a howl of honour to my father who fought to the death. It was a hero's howl, and I know in due time my father must have the tribal burial. As my howl finished I felt Jared, Sam, Paul, embry and Jake phase.

_Bella we heard you howl… Jake_

_Bells where are you? Embry _

_Are you okay…? Jared. _

_Where are the leeches? Paul_

_I'm coming… Sam_

_I'm at Charlies… was all I said before the images of the yard played in my mind. _

_Were coming too, Paul Jared stay with the girls… Jake and embry said at the same time just as Sam came into view._

I phased back not caring if I was naked, I felt something been placed over my head and noticed Sam had placed a t-shirt on me. As I met his sorrow filled eyes I burst out crying, the truth had finally sunk in, my father is dead and it's my entire fault. I felt Sam place me on the couch with my head on his lap, his fingers running through my hair in a mere comfort.

As my sobbing finally started to stop Jake and embry burst through the door looking frantic. As the spotted me on the couch I was suddenly in two sets of overly warm arms.

"We love you bells, it's going to be okay. You still have the back and the elders here for you." Jake said softly too me while kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah bells you got four new kick ass brothers, two sisters and Sam" embry said with a small smile, I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

We ended up watching a movie that was on TV before I started to drift off to sleep, when I looked outside the sun was rising and I could hear embry talking to Paul about having breakfast here so I could rest, which in reply was a no problem.

And as a few more minutes went past I knew Quil is only 2 weeks away from changing. Damn these freaky alpha wolf feelings.

"Oh boys, Quil phases in two weeks" I mumbled before I fell off to sleep.

Somewhere deep down I knew everything will be okay, I had my family and that's all I needed for now.

* * *

**A/N: well here is the next chapter sorry it took so long, and sorry that it's a bit short but I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**Ellie**


	15. All right for now SamPOV

**A/N: Hi to all, this chapter might be a little bit short since I'm on writers block and I have to look after Darkened-sun since she is still sick. So if you're a Darkened-Sun fan as well you shall hopefully get a small chapter to Angelus Mortis soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM.**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_We love you bells, it's going to be okay. You still have the back and the elders here for you." Jake said softly too me while kissing the top of my head. _

"_Yeah bells you got four new kick ass brothers, two sisters and Sam" embry said with a small smile, I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. _

_We ended up watching a movie that was on TV before I started to drift off to sleep, when I looked outside the sun was rising and I could hear embry talking to Paul about having breakfast here so I could rest, which in reply was a no problem. _

_And as a few more minutes went past I knew Quil is only 2 weeks away from changing. Damn these freaky alpha wolf feelings. _

"_Oh boys, Quil phases in two weeks" I said before I fell off to sleep. _

_Somewhere deep down I knew everything will be okay, I had my family and that's all I needed for now. _

* * *

**Sam POV**

After Bella told us her story she told us to go and rest while she patrols, I felt a little hurt that what she ordered included me as well, I shifted uncomfortably in my spot which didn't go unnoticed.

"No Sam you need rest that is an order" her alpha voice shook though my body and I couldn't help but growl, I will never get use to that. I sighed softly before facing my love.

"Okay, be careful. I love you Bella" I kissed the top of her head and breathing in her scent before following the boys in the house. I felt the air ripple as she phased and the soft patter of her paws as she ran into the forest.

As I entered the door I got bombarded by Kim and Emily asking me questions while crying.

"Is it true that you found her almost comatose?" they cried together, I looked at Paul and Jared for help but they held up their hands with a smile, _traitors. _

"Yes I did, and I swear if I see that _Cullen _again I wont hesitate to rip him from limb to limb." I growled out the last part of the line and spat the name like it was dirt.

"Here, here" the boys cheered, as Paul and Emily went to their room and Jared and Kim to the guest room I went to the couch, I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I had a bad feeling something is going to happen, it's making me anxious and I know that it has something to do with my imprint. I shot up and went out back to phase but I couldn't, I huffed and then sighed. _Now I know how the boys felt when I used an alpha command on them. _I turned around and walked back inside and sat back on the couch, embry and Jake were sprawled out on the floor and I chuckled as they fought over the pillow in their sleep, Idiots. I sighed and laid back down and closed my eyes to see images of my love until I could see her again.

I shot up along with everyone when I heard a painful eerie howl reached my ears, I ran out the back yard after grabbing a set of clothes and tying them to my leg and phasing with the rest of the boys, I knew where she was and why she howled. I took off as fast as I could towards Charlie's.

_Bella we heard you howl… Jake_

_Bells where are you? Embry _

_Are you okay…? Jared. _

_Where are the leeches? Paul_

_I'm coming… I thought to her._

_I'm at Charlies… was all I said before the images of the yard played in my mind. _

_Were coming too, Paul Jared stay with the girls… Jake and embry said at the same time just as Sam came into view._

I thanked the boys as got to the tree line and phased, I put on the off cuts and ran over to Bella, and she was naked and curled into a ball. I silently slipped the shirt over her head without trying to look at her body, as I picked her up and her eyes met mine she burst out crying. I quickly carried her into the house and placed her on the couch next to me, I could hear the boys coming now and I sighed happily as she was finally stopped crying. As the boys barged in the house and room they had tears in their eyes, there is something about Bella that makes everyone love her.

"We love you bells, it's going to be okay. You still have the back and the elders here for you." Jake said softly too her while kissing the top of her head before sitting in Charlie's chair.

"Yeah bells you got four new kick ass brothers, two sisters and Sam" embry said happily which caused Bella to giggle.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Bella and she mumbled movies in her sleep. So that's what we did, we stayed up all night watching movies with her and by dawn she was almost asleep, I watched as embry go into the kitchen and answer the phone. I could tell it was Paul saying the girls are coming here to cook breakfast for Bella and us. When he entered the room he looked sadly at Bella before talking.

"Emily woke up and said she wants to come here and cook breakfast so Bella can sleep for a little while, were staying here today boys. Under her instructions and if we even think about patrolling we're all fending for ourselves." He chuckled.

"Right, you all get the day off" I mumbled before looking at Bella who had a small smile on her face.

"Oh boys, Quil phases in two weeks" she mumbled and then fell asleep, I swear as she said that my mouth hit the floor.

"How the hell does she know that?" Embry whispered shocked and amazed.

"She is the alpha AND the descendent of Ezera Sawn idiot" Jacob chuckled at him while throwing a pillow at him; I chuckled silently as they had a pillow fight. I looked at Bella who was sound asleep before getting up to stretch.

"You boys better clean up or Bella will freak when she wakes." I laughed at them which caused them to freeze and look at the destruction of the room, the loveseat was flipped as was Charlie's chair and pillows have knocked over things and knocked down photo frames.

"Shit" they both said before quickly tidying up.

When seven o'clock came around Emily, Kim, Paul and Jared came barrelling in the door. The boys were carrying two boxes each while the girls carried one; I looked at all of them like they were crazy as I peaked into the boxes.

"There are four more in the car" Emily giggled as she saw my expression.

"What, Emily this is a weeks worth of food for us" she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Please Sam; Bella needs us so were all staying here to help her with the funeral or did you forget that her father was just killed?" I sighed in defeat, I should have thought of the idea.

With that the boys went and got the other boxes while Emily and Kim started breakfast, I went back into the lounge room and picked up Bella before taking her to her room. When I got there I noticed how much she liked to read, she had everything from magazines to thick classic books. I kissed her for head and laid her down thinking how incredibly sexy she is with my shirt on, and then I chuckled softly thinking about how mortified she will be when she realises she was sitting half naked in front of the boys. I shook my head still chuckling and closed her bedroom door with a soft click before going to get some food.

I grabbed a plate and piled it with food like the boys and sat on one of the chairs in the couch.

"Jared, Paul, Bella said that Quil be phasing in two weeks" I said casually and their hands stilled half way to their mouths with shock.

"How?" Jared mumbled after he got over the shock. "How does she know?" I just shrugged my shoulders and kept eating, Paul was still frozen in shock and I could see the small light of joy in his eyes. Paul grew up with Quil he was like Paul's little brother and I know one thing's for sure he sure is glad to be able to see him again.

"Paul dude are you okay?" embry said with concern lacing his voice, its been five minutes and he still hasn't moved, I sighed and kicked him under the table which made him jump and fall on the ground.

"Dude that wasn't nice" he grumbled while glaring at me.

"Well you wouldn't move" I chuckled at him; I knew he wasn't angry at me because I could see the amusement in his eyes and the fact he was fighting off a smile.

An hour passed and we were all still in the kitchen talking when I heard Bella scream in terror, I shot up quickly nearly breaking the chair and table in the process before taking the steps two at a time to her room. She was still screaming when I barged in her door, she was having a nightmare. I couldn't help but sigh in relief and tried to wake her up with the help of Jake.

"Bells common baby wake up" I shook her slightly, terrified that she wouldn't stop screaming and I couldn't wake her from the nightmare.

"Jake do you know what her nightmares are about" I looked at him still shaking Bella softly.

"She wouldn't tell me fully but I know it is about you, her, myself and _him" _he spat the word him out as if it was something rotten, and I knew what was wrong when he said it.

"Shhh baby I'm safe, I'm here. Wake up baby I love you" I whispered in her ear and she shot up screaming out my name.

"Oh Sam, please promise to never leave me, please" she sobbed into my chest; I saw the boys and the girls exit her room to give us some privacy.

"I promise baby, now common there's food in the kitchen" I whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving her in the room to get changed, I ran down stairs and reheated Bella's food in the microwave and sat down.

When I heard her coming down the stairs I quickly shot up and pulled the food out of the microwave before placing it on the table and standing behind the chair, I smiled as the boys mouths were hanging open and the girls glared at them saying 'why cant you do something like that' as I tucked the chair in when Bella sat down. I watched her slowly eat thinking how wonderful she is and feeling slightly sad that I cant do anything at the moment to make her feel happy… all to soon Bella stood up and cleaned her plate before turning around to us with puffy red eyes.

"We need to perform a ceremony for Charlie and I need his ashes to do it" we all nodded to her and looked at each other confused and curious to what the ceremony will be.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys but I hoped you like the story so far :) next will be Bella's POV. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	16. Final Goodbye

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting everyone, but this will be Charlie's Ceremony will be, I'm skipping the planning I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight that belongs to SM.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Shhh baby I'm safe, I'm here. Wake up baby I love you" I whispered in her ear and she shot up screaming out my name. _

"_Oh Sam, please promise to never leave me, please" she sobbed into my chest; I saw the boys and the girls exit her room to give us some privacy. _

"_I promise baby, now common there's food in the kitchen" I whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving her in the room to get changed, I ran down stairs and reheated Bella's food in the microwave and sat down. _

_When I heard her coming down the stairs I quickly shot up and pulled the food out of the microwave before placing it on the table and standing behind the chair, I smiled as the boys mouths were hanging open and the girls glared at them saying 'why cant you do something like that' as I tucked the chair in when Bella sat down. I watched her slowly eat thinking how wonderful she is and feeling slightly sad that I cant do anything at the moment to make her feel happy… all to soon Bella stood up and cleaned her plate before turning around to us with puffy red eyes. _

"_We need to perform a ceremony for Charlie and I need his ashes to do it" we all nodded to her and looked at each other confused and curious to what the ceremony will be._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Five days of pure torture, four days of people giving me looks of pity when ever I was in public, four days of the police of forks asking if they can do a proper ceremony and my reply would always be 'No because in our family it is tradition to do our own ceremony traditionally' and hang up.

I was currently sitting in Charlie's chair staring at the rather large green ceramic vase that is now sitting on top of the fireplace; I don't know what possessed the people who chose this to put my father's ashes in it. It was forest green with vines twisting around it and little flowers to join them, it was horrible and I know if Charlie was still here he'd agree.

I sighed and rose from the chair to look out the window, the pack has been patient with me for the past four days. They understand of what I'm going through and it's been two days since I kindly asked them to go home so they could get a proper nights rest, including Sam. I need to be alone to think to process of all that has happened.

Move to forks,

Fall in love with a vampire

Going to play baseball with the Cullen's or in my case watch

Meeting the nomads

Being tracked by James

Getting him killed

Edward leaving me

Imprinting

Finding the pack

Becoming Alpha

Explaining everything to the pack and the elders

Finding out your in a prophecy

Vampire killing my father

Now to do the ceremony…

I sighed, it was getting to twilight and I knew I had to do the ceremony today. I was ready to say goodbye to my father and accept the powers that he was born with, you see when someone died in my family and we did the ceremony we get their phasing ability and qualities and memories. I was lucky that Charlie showed me how to do our cultural ceremony when I was ten; I walked up to my room and went to my closet where I know my ceremonial clothing is held in a small wooden trunk with howling wolves on the top surrounded by tribal patterns.

I took a deep breath and lifted up the lid, I sat there for a second to look at my grandmother's ceremonial and warrior leather and fur dress. It was made from deer skin and had rabbit and bear fur around the edges and down the back. I undressed and carefully stepped into the dress and groaned, it stopped mid thigh. As I was about to close the trunk there was a brown leather pouch with a note carefully placed on it, I frowned confused as it had Charlie's scruffy handwriting on it. I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I picked up the leather pouch and the letter.

_Bella, _

_This was going to be a surprise for your 18__th__ birthday but you weren't ready yet, this leather bag belonged to Ezera swan and what is in it belonged to my mother. I know that one day I will be gone and you would need this, I love you baby girl and you make me proud. _

_Love Charlie_

The tears ran down my cheeks as I steadily and carefully opened up the ancient leather pouch with a white wolf stitched on the flap, I frowned at the wolf in curiosity but shrugged it off and opened it fully to look inside. I was surprised when I pulled out a necklace and smiled, it was Grandma Ariels Wolf claw with Brown Penshell Heishi and carved bone bead necklace. It was given to her by Ezera when she first phased as did uncle Charles did when he phased but a different one. I put on the necklace and saw that the wolf claw sat at the hollow of my neck **(on profile)**, I pulled my hair out from the messy bun I placed it in and pulled my fingers through my hair to get the tangles out of it. When I looked in the mirror I gasped, I looked like grandma Ariel from a very good and detailed sketch I have seen from Charlie, except apparently to my father I am a lot less paler then her, as I just had a slight tan she had a russet colour like the boys. I went back downstairs and called Billy.

"_Hello?" _his voice was tired and held worry I grimaced, I have hardly spoken unless to give the back some orders and I have been neglecting my werewolf duties.

"Billy, its Bella." I said my voice was hoarse from crying.

"_Bella, oh dear I've been so worried about you… what's wrong, is there something you need?" _his voice was happy yet worry still laced his words.

"I need you, the elders, the back and the imprints to meet me on the cliffs. I've decided to do the ceremony today, I'm ready to face my responsibilities and to say goodbye. Can you get everyone there by 5 o'clock?" I asked.

"_Yes of course, the elders are here and I will get Sam to get the boys ready and be at the cliffs. Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" _I sighed and told him that I was and told him to create a bonfire and hung up before picking up the vase that held my fathers ashes and ran towards the cliffs seeming it was 430 now.

As I ran I thought of all the memories I shared with my father, every fathers day, birthday, Christmas, all the 'I love you's', hugs and storeys he told me when I was little. As I reached the cliffs I saw that everyone was ready and standing around the bonfire leaving a spot open at the cliffs edge. When Emily saw me she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her dark eyes open in shock and awe. Everyone's eyes flew to me as they heard Emily's gasp of surprise and had the same reaction, all eyes ranged from surprise to love and adoration.

"Thank you for coming everyone" I said with a small smile and received 'your welcomes' and 'pleasures' from everyone.

"Now I am happy to see your all in the right places around the circle, imprints next to their wolves and elders next to the pack and Billy next to Me." they all looked surprised when I said this and sighed.

"In tradition all imprints, elders and pack members are supposed to be here for the ceremony, imprints have to stand next to their respective wolf and elders next to them and family in between one of them but seeming that I'm the only one left it will be different. Someone close to the deceased that's not a family member has to stand next to the person who is doing the ceremony and help spread the ashes with goodbye you wish to send before everyone else and finally the person who has been chosen to take the persons place in the tribe and condone their power and ect. Does everyone understand? Oh and if I ask or I say something you have to repeat or do please do." Everyone nodded and I started the ceremony.

"I Isabella Marie Swan the last of the Ezera bloodline come here today on the cliffs of la push to say goodbye to Charles Swan" I said aloud and lit the fire with the matches someone had placed by me.

"I have gathered the Elders, imprints and the pack of the Quileute's to help me and witness my acceptance of power. As I stand here today on twilight's peak I send my best wishes to the afterlife for my father and may have his soul have eternal rest in the heavens above." I looked at everyone who was looking at the fire in awe, the power of Ezera swan was flowing around us as the fire danced with running wolves.

"Repeat after me,

May the spirits of the wolves guide us on the right path  
And bless us with their abilities  
May Mother Earth help us heal and give us love  
May Father Sky give us strength and speed  
To help us protect our families  
May the gods of above keep the ones we love safe  
While were gone on long hunts  
May Ezera swan the first one reach our thanks  
For giving us the spirit wolf  
We send our thanks to the sky and bless our beloved member one last goodbye." We finished off and I placed the vase in Billy's lap.

"Take a handful and say something you want Charlie to hear before blowing it into the fire. Then pass it to the next person." I said and stood back into my place and listened to everyone's goodbyes.

'_Goodbye Charlie may your soul rest in peace old friend, I hope that they have good fishing where you are and I will see you when my time is up' Billy _

'_This is not a goodbye old friend but a mere see you soon, may your soul find peace in the heavens above and I will see you when my time has come.' Harry_

'_May your soul find peace old friend and I will see you when my time has come' Old Quil_

'_Even though I have never met you chief swan, I send my goodbye and a good luck in hope you find peace.' Kim_

'_Goodbye Charlie may your soul find peace' Jared _

'_Goodbye chief swan keep our family safe and say hello to the ones we have lost, I send my love and hope that your soul has found peace' Emily_

'_Goodbye Charlie, take care' Paul _

'_May you have found a place to rest in the afterlife' embry_

'_Goodbye Charlie, May you find peace and give our lost ones love. I hope to see you when my time has come, I will miss you' Jacob._

'_I promise to look after her Charlie and love her with my whole heart, goodbye Charlie and may your soul find peace' Sam. _

I was momentarily shocked as I heard all their goodbyes and watched as they blew their handful of ashes into the fire with tears in their eyes and staining their cheeks that I didn't realise Sam to place the vase in my hands until he said my name softly.

I pulled out a hand full and sent my love and goodbye as I blew the ash into the fire the turned around to face the cliff's edge, I stepped until I was just far enough away from the edge before speaking again loud and too the sky with the tone of an alpha and a warrior.

"I Isabella Marie Swan, last bloodline of the first wolf Ezera Swan accept the power from my father and those he has taken. I accept the responsibility and am ready to protect my land and my people of the Quileute tribe with my life and accept my destiny; I send the ashes to the ocean and the sky." With that I threw the remaining ash into the sky and watched the breeze life it up to the sky across the ocean, when I did I heard the others gasp and the flowing sensation of Ezera, gran Ariel and Charlies power flow into me. When I turned around everyone gasped again, I was taller just a few inches shorter then Sam, my skin darker now a light russet colour but taker then my tan I had before, my hair now reached my waist and my body was more defined and had more muscle but I still looked feminine. I smiled at them showing my teeth and laughed when their eyes bugged out of their heads, my canine teeth were sharper and pronounced.

"You know out of everything I hate that my canine teeth look like the classic vampire teeth in horror movies" I laughed and everyone joined in.

"Thank you for coming everyone" I said just loud enough before I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist.

"It's alright Bella you're family, now if I may ask what the hell was that glow around you and why do you look different?" I heard Jake yell out as everyone nodded with curiosity.

"Well you see, we choose in the family who will take the power of shifting of the person who passed away and any power they had taken before that. Since this was only what my family did and can only do I took Ariels, Ezeras and my fathers. Which makes me the strongest out of everyone and it fits the legend now, also my wolf form will be slightly bigger same as the rest of my forms I take." I giggled and everyone looked on at me in awe.

When it got late everyone went home, besides Sam and Jake whose turn it is for patrolling and embry whose turn it was for watching Quil. I sighed in sadness as I knew how hard it was for embry to watch Quil be depressed since he is all alone but it won't be long until he is one of us. And after he phases I know who will be next and with the phasing of Seth and Leah it brings dread and I don't know why.

I took off my dress and necklace before putting back in the box and grabbing some clothes and my toiletries before having a long shower, when my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world dreaming of my Sam.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter please tell me what you all think. **

**Ellie **


	17. Jake and Trees

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting everyone, but i have been having writers block for the story.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_It's alright Bella you're family, now if I may ask what the hell was that glow around you and why do you look different?" I heard Jake yell out as everyone nodded with curiosity. _

"_Well you see, we choose in the family who will take the power of shifting of the person who passed away and any power they had taken before that. Since this was only what my family did and can only do I took Ariels, Ezeras and my fathers. Which makes me the strongest out of everyone and it fits the legend now, also my wolf form will be slightly bigger same as the rest of my forms I take." I giggled and everyone looked on at me in awe. _

_When it got late everyone went home, besides Sam and Jake whose turn it is for patrolling and embry whose turn it was for watching Quil. I sighed in sadness as I knew how hard it was for embry to watch Quil be depressed since he is all alone but it won't be long until he is one of us. And after he phases I know who will be next and with the phasing of Seth and Leah it brings dread and I don't know why. _

_I took off my dress and necklace before putting back in the box and grabbing some clothes and my toiletries before having a long shower, when my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world dreaming of my Sam. _

* * *

**Sam POV**

I was amazed all through the ceremony, how could I not be? The Swan clan had traditions and could give over the powers of the wolf spirit to one of the chosen children. Bella looked absolutely beautiful when she finished the ceremony, she looked more Quileute.

As everyone went home Jacob and I phased to run patrols, I taking the north and east side of the border while Jake took the west and south. Ever since Charlie's death we've been upping the patrols, just encase the read head leech came back.

_Bells gonna' open a can of vampire whoop-ass when she gets her hands on the red head. _Jake chuckled.

_I can't help but agree Jake and I want to be there when it happens… _I chuckled just picturing the image of Bella shifting into several animals and attacking the leech.

_Ha-ha I so can see that, but dude what did you think about the ceremony? _All of jakes thoughts about the ceremony and how honoured and special he felt to be there.

_I agree with you Jake, I was in awe. _Embry's thoughts filled our minds; he too felt the power of the spiritual ceremony.

_Hey embry how's Quil? _I stayed silent the rest of the time as they talked about their friend, and future pack brother. I had to agree with Bella when she felt quils sadness about being alone but she was glad because in a few more days he would be joining us.

It was silent for the rest of the night until it hit around 7 in the morning, Jake and embry where about to fall asleep as was I, so I decided to tell the boys to get home and sleep.

_Okay boys… _I was cut off when Jared and Paul phased.

_Boys, get you're wolf butts to Bella's_… Paul ordered, instantly I thought something was wrong so I ran towards her house.

_Sam she's fine, Bella's cooking today giving Emily a break and man she has cooked steak, eggs, bacon, hash browns, waffles and pancakes. _Jared moaned in pleasure about all the food.

_Woohoo bells cooking rocks, tell her I'll be there soon. Jake. _

_Me too I'll be there in ten. Embry _

_I'm already here I get first dibs. _I laughed; I saw Jake and embry push themselves faster. Embry was now next to Jake trying to over take him, just as Jake looked at embry we all witnessed something that has never happed before. Jake ran straight into a tree causing wood splinters to fly everywhere and caused him to moan in pain, howls of laughter filled the air causing Bella to phase in alarm.

_What happened is something wrong? _I trotted over to where she stood at her back door and shook my head, replaying what just happened. This of course set everyone off laughing again and for Jake to growl in embarrassment.

_That hurt. _Jake whined_. _

_Poor tree, it never had a chance. _Bella sniffed, I could tell by looking at her she was trying not to laugh. _Well boys hurry up or food will get cold or well eaten. _She giggled and phased, I turned my head to give her privacy and her bell like laugh filled the air.

"Hurry up Sam I made blue berry pancakes" she giggled before disappearing back inside, I quickly phased and chucked on some shorts before darting into the kitchen to see the table covered in food. Emily and Kim where praising Bella after every bite, I quickly grabbed a plate and took a dozen pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns and what ever else she cooked and went to the lounge room to eat. I heard Kim and Emily laughing as Bella old them what happened to Jake, as they settled down the rest of the back ran into the kitchen, I got up and followed them to get seconds and nearly dropped the plate as the girls where red in the face looking at Jake.

"Bell-laah you told them?" he whined, the girls burst out laughing. I looked at the boys who were smiling as they looked at their alpha happy and smiling.

"Because Jake you ran into the tree, poor tree" she giggled out, we all ate while telling jokes and Jake and Bella tell embarrassing stories about each other. It was fun to listen to the stories of them being young and how Charlie and Billy forced them in with Rachel and Rebecca while they went fishing.

Soon lunch came and Paul went with Jared to start patrol while Jake and embry got some rest and Kim went food shopping with Emily, I stretched and looked around at the photos on the mantle above the fire place, a smiling Bella holding up a small fish with a proud looking Charlie, she looked no older then five. The next picture was of a 5 year old Jake butt naked in the bath with a 6 year old Bella smiling covered in bubbles.

"I wished Charlie never placed that photo there, but I don't have the heart to move it now" her beautiful bell like voice drifted from behind me, I turned around with a smile a pulled her in my arms.

"Well I love it, now I have some blackmail on Jacob" she giggled and slapped my chest.

"Shouldn't you be going to check on Quil mister?" she raised an eyebrow at me and I groaned, I completely forgot.

"Okay, okay I'm going now" I kissed her lips before running out the door; I was worried that she was alone. I didn't want her to be alone when Charlie's funeral of sorts was only last night. I quickly ran home to grab a pair of shorts since I forgot to take them off before phasing and ran to Quil's.

_Hey boys… _

_Hey Sam... _Jared

_Yo Sam… _Paul

_What would you think Bella would say if I asked her to move in with me?... _It's been in my thoughts for a while now.

_I don't know man, she might… Jared_

_Yeah dude, she would but give her some time she just lost Charlie… _Paul's soft voice echoed through our minds.

_Holy shit dude, I didn't know you had a soft side… Jared _

_Wow, Paul… _I chuckled, I quickly ran from my spot I stopped at in shock to Quil's backyard.

_Well it looks like he hasn't got long to go… _I thought as I saw him shake a little when Quil looked at an old photo of Him, Jake and Embry.

* * *

**A/N: well sorry it took so long :) but here it is… **

**Please Review**

**Ellie.**


	18. Quil?

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Hey boys… _

_Hey Sam... Jared_

_Yo Sam… Paul_

_What would you think Bella would say if I asked her to move in with me?... It's been in my thoughts for a while now._

_I don't know man, she might… Jared_

_Yeah dude, she would but give her some time she just lost Charlie… Paul's soft voice echoed through our minds. _

_Holy shit dude, I didn't know you had a soft side… Jared _

_Wow, Paul… I chuckled, I quickly ran from my spot I stopped at in shock to Quil's backyard. _

_Well it looks like he hasn't got long to go… I thought as I saw him shake a little when Old Quil asked him about school. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

My head shot up along with the boys as a howl filled the air; I was out of my chair and through the door in a matter of seconds. I shifted into an eagle just to make sure that Quil won't panic when he sees how big my wolf form is.

_Paul, Jared you two stay here with the girls. Embry bring some pants for Quil… _

_Okay Bella… Embry_

_Fine with us… Jared _

_Bring our brother home… Paul… _

_Oh god why the hell am I a dog, why am I a dog? Quil_

_Quil, its Sam Uley where are you? _

_Uley? Why are you in my head, why am I a dog? _

_Quil its Jake, you remember the legends? Yeah well there true… Jake mumbled. _

_Really? Is that why I'm a dog? Quil _

_Yes but you are a shape shifter… embry _

I tuned out the conversation well only enough to keep track just encase someone mentions me and I swooped down and landed right in front of Quil. He jumped in surprise letting out a loud yip of fright, I couldn't help but chuckle, he growled at me and was ready to pounce.

_STOP! SIT! DON'T MOVE! _I ordered, I really don't like using an injunction on them but I don't like being attacked either.

_What the hell was that why can't I move? _

_Hi Quil I'm Bella and the Alpha of the pack, I used my alpha voice on you so you wouldn't attack me… I simply stated. _

_But I was about to attack the bird in front of me where are you? _

_Quil I am in front of you, would you like me to be a wolf mind you I am pretty big. _I asked, Sam was suddenly out of the bush and in front of me protectively followed by Jake and embry.

_Stand down, he isn't going to hurt me and stand back so I can change. _I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Sorry babe imprint it's my nature to protect… _Sam

I sighed and felt my bones re brake, grow and crack as I shifted forms, I was bigger then Sam now. I could feel the awe and fear roll of Quil as he looked up at me.

_Wow so white and so big… _

_Oh so you goin' all racist and I'm fat way hmm? _I asked, terror echoed in our heads as he sputtered out words, I couldn't help it and I started laughing.

_It's alright Quil, now while I get changed you boys fill him in on 'how to be a wolf 101'… _I closed off my mind to their laughter and phased, I thanked god I always have a dress tied to my leg in case I phase in emergencies. When I walked out I covered my eyes because I saw that Quil was phasing back.

"Can I look yet?" I called out, that earned me chuckles. I rolled my eyes; Men.

"Yeah baby you can look" Sam's voice filled my ears as two strong arms wrapped around me; I giggled as he spun me around and kissed my lips.

"Man must you two do that here? What about Quil?" I poked my tongue at Jake who chuckled; I could see the joy sparkle in everyone's eyes as they saw I was happy.

"Wow Bella you're hot" Quil whistled out, I chuckled while the three boys growled.

"Boys don't growl at your brother, now let's get home so I can ring old Quil and get him to meet the rest" I took off running, deciding not to phase and laughed as Jake ran next to me in his wolf form.

"Alright Jake lets see what you got, now don't run into any trees this time." I giggled out and pushed my legs faster as he growled.

I ran out of the tree lines laughing, Jared and Paul where on the steps waiting curiously as they stared at me.

"Holy hell Bella you can run" Jake said in awe as he emerged from the trees, I turned around and smirked.

"Well I am a descendant of Ezera Swan; I have basically the whole swan pack wolf spirits in me" I giggled as the rest of the boys came out of the tree line with Quil laughing, Jared and Paul went welcome him to the pack as I went inside to see the girls.

"Em, Kim I am home" I sung as I skipped into the kitchen, my stomach growled as I saw all the food being placed on the table. It was dinner time alright.

"Hey Bella, how did it go with Quil?" I smiled at Emily, she feels like the mother sometimes.

"It went well besides he tried to attack me, but it's all good. Now this food smells great and looks awesome." I grabbed two plates and piled it up with double of everything, one for me and one for Sam.

"Dinners ready boys" I yelled, Kim and Emily stepped back grinning as the boys rushed in nearly drooling. Quil looked shocked and confused as he stood at the door; Sam came up behind me and grabbed his plate before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Quill you better grab some before it's all gone" I told him softly, he looked at me then to the food then back to me. I giggled and nodded, he ran to the table almost pushing Jake and embry off their seats in the process.

I sighed happily at the scene, Sam looked at me confused.

"Look at them Sam, its like we're one big family. All we need now is little ones running around" I sighed happily again, the boys where fighting over the food and bickering about sports while Emily and Kim joked around here and there or looking lovingly at their wolf.

"And one day we will I promise" he whispered in my ear and placed his hand on my stomach. I turned around with a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know" and in fact I do know, my dreams tell me so.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) sorry it's a bit short, but I'm still sick :(**

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	19. Oh Shit, Quil Imprinted on Little Claire

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Dinners ready boys" I yelled, Kim and Emily stepped back grinning as the boys rushed in nearly drooling. Quil looked shocked and confused as he stood at the door; Sam came up behind me and grabbed his plate before kissing me softly on the lips. _

"_Quill you better grab some before it's all gone" I told him softly, he looked at me then to the food then back to me. I giggled and nodded, he ran to the table almost pushing Jake and embry off their seats in the process. _

_I sighed happily at the scene, Sam looked at me confused. _

"_Look at them Sam, it's like we're one big family. All we need now is little ones running around" I sighed happily again, the boys where fighting over the food and bickering about sports while Emily and Kim joked around here and there or looking lovingly at their wolf. _

"_And one day we will I promise" he whispered in my ear and placed his hand on my stomach. I turned around with a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_I know" and in fact I do know, my dreams tell me so. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this morning; I was currently in the kitchen with Emily baking for this afternoon's party. Emily's cousin and her niece have decided to live in La push just a few houses down from hers and Paul's. Yes you heard correctly, Paul Long now lives with Emily Young.

"What's wrong Bella that's the 17th time you have sighed?" I placed down the cookie dough and looked at her.

"Two new wolves will be phasing in a few days to a week." I told her sadly.

"Oh well that's great news then, the boys will be glad to have two new brothers" she said smiling, but that faded quickly when I shook my head.

"One brother Emily" I mumbled to her before sticking my head out the window to see the boys setting up.

"But you said two? Who's phasing Bella?" she whispered to me, she too was looking at the boys. I sighed and continued to need the cookie dough.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater" I mumbled, my arm quickly shot out and grabbed the mixing bowl that slipped from her fingers. I placed it carefully on the counter and looked at Emily.

"lee-lee?" she mumbled and I nodded. "Have you told Sam?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"That Seth and Leah are going to phase soon?" she shook her head no.

"That Leah is going to phase soon." She whispered, I frowned confused. _Why would I tell my Sammy about Leah? _Then it clicked, I felt my eyes widen and my hand raise to my mouth in shock. The photo of Sam and a tall native girl who was beautiful packed away in a box in his hallway closet the other day when I was cleaning up popped into my head. They were smiling lovingly at each other, she was the ex.

"Oh. OH!" I mumbled and walked out the kitchen and out the front yard; I need to go speak to Harry Clearwater and fast. I took off in a sprint with Emily yelling for me to come back, I pushed myself to get to their small pale blue house faster.

When I got there I knocked quickly standing tall, I smiled when sue Clearwater opened the door with a cooking apron on and flour smudged on her face. I couldn't help but giggle as she pulled me in side smiling.

"Bella what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you please excuse the mess." I looked around and noticed Seth lounged out on the couch with two other boys. Brady and Collin. The other wolves, I could tell Leah was upstairs in her room crying while listening to music and writing something. I sighed and faced sue.

"I was actually here to see Harry about important matters, is he with Billy?" I whispered to her, she looked at me with knowing eyes and pulled me down into a hug.

"How long does Seth have?" she whispered and I sighed.

"He and Leah have three to five days" she pulled back and looked up at me in shock, when she pointed up stairs and silently asked if what I said about Leah was true I nodded sadly.

"Oh my bell, this is going to be such a hard time for you. I love my daughter but I know all about imprinting and I understand, she still loves him I'm afraid. But yes Harry is at Billy's" She said sadly before adding the last part louder just as Seth and the two boys walked in the kitchen.

"Hey mo… oh whoa, hey Bella wow you have gotten tall" I giggled as Seth just looked up at me with awe in his eyes; the other two were looking at my chest with wide opened eyes.

"Hey Sethy, Yeah but look at you, you're getting big." I giggled as I ruffled his hair; I brushed his face and grimaced as his skin was just a few degrees lower then mine.

"Yeah it's only happened in the past week" he flexed his muscles and both sue and I laughed.

"Alright, well I must be off. I will see you later this afternoon at the party" sue smiled happily before waving goodbye and walking back into the kitchen, the boys followed me outside.

"Mom said we'll be there at 3 if that's okay bells, oh is it okay if Brady and Collin come?" I giggled and nodded.

"sure they're cool with me Sethy, I'll see you later okay" I gave him a quick hug and whispered in my ear "and tell them if they keep staring at my chest or my ass I'll stick the boys on them" he chuckled but nodded, I let go and smiled at them.

"Bye boys." I waved and took off in a slow jog to the small red house down the road.

I called Harry's name when Billy's house came into view, Harry looked up and stood from his seat on the porch and walked towards me a little.

"Bella shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" he asked confused and I nodded.

"I needed to tell you something so you wont freak out… two new wolves will be joining in 3 to 5 days" I said quickly, he looked at me then at Billy.

"Seth is one, but who is the other" I sighed and moved closer just in case.

"Leah" and I was right, as soon as his daughter's mouth flew out of my mouth two things happened at once, 1 Harry fell backwards in shock causing me to catch him and 2 Billy burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Are you okay Harry? And what is so darn funny Uncle Billy?" I smiled towards the man I've considered my uncle who was nearly falling out of his wheelchair in wonder and confusion.

"Oh the old man is fine bell and boy she is just gonna' love you" he laughed out and I growled.

"Well she better keep those hands off my man or she'll have a bad week. No offence Harry" I growled out through gritted teeth.

"It's alright bells, now will you go answer that phone?" I looked at Harry in wonder just as the phone started to ring.

"You're one strange man you know this? are you sure you're not psychic" I yelled to him as I ran inside.

"No but the wind tells me things" he laughed out along with Billy; I shook my head at the crazy men.

"Hello Bella speaking" I answered still giggling.

"_Oh bell thank god, you need to get to mine hurry." _Emily's stressed voice filled the line along with the boys laughing and yelling.

"Whoa calm down em, what happened?" I asked her.

"_Well Quill met Claire" _was all she said to make everything click. Well shit, he imprinted on little Claire.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think, I thought since I have been sick for a while I might as well update two of my stories to make my readers happy :) hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	20. Telling them about Seth and Leah

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Well she better keep those hands off my man or she'll have a bad week. No offence __Harry" I growled out through gritted teeth. _

"_It's alright bells, now will you go answer that phone?" I looked at Harry in wonder just as the phone started to ring. _

"_You're one strange man you know this? are you sure you're not psychic" I yelled to him as I ran inside. _

"_No but the wind tells me things" he laughed out along with Billy; I shook my head at the crazy men. _

"_Hello Bella speaking" I answered still giggling. _

"_Oh bell thank god, you need to get to mine hurry." Emily's stressed voice filled the line along with the boys laughing and yelling._

"_Whoa calm down em, what happened?" I asked her. _

"_Well Quill met Claire" was all she said to make everything click. Well shit, he imprinted on little Claire. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I ran out of Billy's like lightning leaving the two elders in shock. I cursed all the way to Emily's; the boys were going to be giving poor Quil hell. I sighed when I ran to the back yard to see the boys arguing about it and some giving Quil hell about loving a toddler while the girls told Claire's mother what happened.

"SILENCE!" I yelled and everything went dead quite as all eyes looked to me, Emily ran over with the rest of the girls and sighed in relief.

"We explained imprinting to Lucy and the boys haven't stopped" Emily said softly, I smiled gently at her before facing Lucy she was holding little Claire in her arms.

"Hi I am Isabella swan, but now that I guess you're family please call me Bella. Is this little Claire?" Lucy smiled and nodded, Claire looked at me with wide brown awe filled eyes.

"Mommy she pwetty" I giggled along with the girls who awed. I held out my hands for her in silent question, Lucy handed her over with a smile and I cooed she was adorable.

"Well aren't you a pretty little princess, yes you are" she giggled and I handed her back to her mother before looking at the boys.

"_Oh bell's peeved, watch this." _I heard Kim whisper to em and luce.

"Right boys here NOW!" my alpha voice rung out and the boys whimpered as they walked over and sat in front of me.

"Quil come here" I said softly and he stood next to me looking a little sad.

"I am ashamed of you boys, so ashamed." I said sadly shaking my head, the boys eyes widened in shock and recognition. They knew I was upset and that they messed up.

"So what Quil imprinted on Claire, I don't care if you think it is wrong but instead of rubbing it in his face you should be congratulating him. Imprinting may be about making the best offspring and finding true love but that is for when you find an imprint your own age you idiots. Imprinting means you can be whatever the imprint wants you to be, may it be brother, friend or lover. Since Claire isn't old enough I presume its only brotherly feelings so far right Quil?" I asked him, he nodded at me while gapping like a fish.

"Now you all apologise and stay out of my way for the rest of the night, oh and your punishment is double parols but not including what your imprints will do to you as well Paul, Jared." I eyed them, I saw Sam grinning like he was of the hook but gulped as my glare turned on him.

"Don't you think you're not involved in that Samuel Michael Uley, just you wait till we are alone!" My voice was hard and final, the boys started to apologise to Quil who stayed next to me.

After the boys apologised and went off towards the food Quil looked at me with a small smile and watery eyes before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for that bells, I was starting to think I was gonna be a freak" he whispered in my hair.

"You're welcome Quil, now go get food and tell the boys I need to talk with them. The elders will be here soon." he nodded and ran off towards the food table.

I sat down on the ground with a thud and a sigh, this will cause so many problems I know it. I looked around at everyone having fun, silently asking myself what I ever did to deserve all this. I knew deep down I could never hate Edward and the Cullen's for leaving me because then I would never have what I got now; A loving family.

"Bella" my head whipped around to see Billy waving me over to where he was by the food table with Harry, sue and old Quil. I quickly got up and walked over, monitoring the boys to join me.

"I know this is the worst time to have a pack meeting, but seeming as Lucy now knows about us I need to tell you that in the next week we will be having two new members joining us" _yeah and one of them is going to cause so much problems… _I thought grudgingly.

"Who?" the boys all asked, I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Seth Clearwater and _Leah Clearwater" _I mumbled the last name quickly and quietly hoping to god the boys didn't hear me, but unfortunately they did. The tension in the air was so thick I could have cut it with a knife, the boys were either looking at Sam or at me with pity. I rubbed my face in frustration; I don't need to be looked at with pity. Sam and I can deal with everything when the time comes to it; right now I need someone to fucking say something. I growled causing the elders and imprints and half the boys to jump in surprise, tremors ran down my arms as I fought for control. Why the hell am I getting so angry, my head whipped to the beach so quickly I heard my neck crack with the force. There along the horizon near the cliffs red flames danced on the water, but the slight glimmer reflecting off it made me growl territorially. Victoria had come to visit.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was so short guys, but this was only a filler chapter :/ hopefully the next chapter will be slightly longer. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	21. AN: Please Read

**A/N: i'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but i found this on Darkened-Sun's Computer when i was over and thought i'd Post it up and get everyone's opinion on the Poem. She wrote it for one of her friends who lost thier baby boy a year and a half ago. So please tell me and her what you think of it :) i thought it was pretty good. **

**Ellie**

**Forever Frozen**

Sitting on the window sill is a picture of a boy  
His eyes are sparkling with innocence and joy  
The smile on his face could have lighten up a room  
And his laugh of amazement could have brought a smile to your face.  
His hair of chestnut is blowing in the breeze  
While his mommy is in the background  
Arms stretched out and on her knees  
Her face mirrored of the look on the boy  
Both are smiling and there eyes glittered with joy

Now as the days have passed the boy no longer smiles  
And the mother is all but tears  
His laugh doesn't fill the air no more  
As his mother cries and mourns.  
He was young only the small age of three  
His face of an angel all peaceful and light,

As they lower his coffin into the ground  
Everyone thinks back to the days before  
The boy whose eyes sparkled with joy  
Whose smile could fill you with love with one look  
Is forever frozen in the photograph.


	22. Howling at the moon

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Who?" the boys all asked, I couldn't help but laugh at it. _

"_Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater" I mumbled the last name quickly and quietly hoping to god the boys didn't hear me, but unfortunately they did. The tension in the air was so thick I could have cut it with a knife, the boys were either looking at Sam or at me with pity. I rubbed my face in frustration; I don't need to be looked at with pity. Sam and I can deal with everything when the time comes to it; right now I need someone to fucking say something. I growled causing the elders and imprints and half the boys to jump in surprise, tremors ran down my arms as I fought for control. Why the hell am I getting so angry, my head whipped to the beach so quickly I heard my neck crack with the force. There along the horizon near the cliffs red flames danced on the water, but the slight glimmer reflecting off it made me growl territorially. Victoria had come to visit. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I took off running my body trembling as I did so, I heard everyone gasp as I jumped off a log and phasing into an eagle. I pushed my wings as fast as they could go towards the cliffs where I saw a very shocked and confused Victoria.

_Bella don't attack where right behind you… _I heard Sam frantically say, I quickly did I loop and saw that the whole pack were running out of the trees in wolf form. I cawed and moved my eyes to Victoria who was still floating their looking at me, I swooped down and pulled her hair yanking some out when I flew back up, satisfied with the cry of pain I gave her.

"I'll get you mutt…" she trailed off as her eyes locked onto the rest of the pack.

"But for now I'll say goodbye" she cackled and dived under the water; I cawed and phased into a shark diving into the water with a splash. I quickly swam around and mentally cursed as she was no where to be seen.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _I cursed, I was thankful the boys stayed silent letting me vent as I swam around in the water.

_Boys go fetch me a dress, and then we need to have a pack meeting… AGAIN! _I yelled frustrated, fate has seemed to like playing this sick twisted joke with me. First I find out that my imprints ex who is still in love with him is going to phase and now Victoria is hunting me.

_God my life is fan-fucking-tastic… _I thought sourly.

_Babe it'll all work out in the end… _Sam thought softly to me.

_Bells we got you a dress… _Jared said softly as well, you could feel the tension and stress roll off me in waves which echoed their worry.

_Thank you Jared… _I sighed and phased into a dolphin before jumping out of the water and phasing into an eagle again to dry off.

When I knew I was dry again I flew and quickly grabbed my dress that Paul was holding in his hand before flying to the trees and phasing. I quickly chucked the dress over my head and walked out to see the boys waiting for me.

"Lets head back to the party, we'll talk on the way" I said before walking off towards the party again at Emily's.

"Bells what are we going to do?" Paul asked and I shot him a look before sighing again.

"Double patrols as per due your punishment, Paul, Jared you're first then Embry and Jake will take over you from then. Sam and I will take over for embry and Jake while Quil will take over Sam." I said, which was followed by choruses of 'yes Bella's' and 'sures'.

For the rest of the walk it was silent, I smiled slightly at Emily when I reached the backyard whom was walking towards me to assure her everything was okay and that needed space for a bit. She nodded slightly giving me an understanding smile before heading towards Paul.

"Bella babe can I talk to you?" I looked up at Sam with a small sad smile and patted the spot next to me.

"Sure Sam"

"Baby what's wrong, you look so lost and hurt" he whispered as he pulled me in his lap, I curled and breathed in his woodsy scent that calmed me.

"I don't want to be hurt Sam, I saw the look on your face when I said Leah was going to phase and I know she still loves you… I just don't want to be hurt" I cried into his shoulder, he cooed as he rocked me in his arms.

"Baby, I may still love Leah but I'm not in love with her. This isn't a life I would want for anyone. I love you Bella, you're my imprint and my soul mate and my alpha, nothing will ever change that" I looked up and him and gently kisses his lips.

"You and me?" I giggled and he smiled.

"Forever. Now I wanted to ask you something" he was still smiling as I frowned in confusion.

"Will you move in with me?" I felt a grin make its way on my lips and I crushed him into a hug before passionately kissing him.

"Of course I will, as long as I get to keep Charlies house" I said happily to which he nodded and laughed.

"Anything you want babe" he helped me up and walked over to the pack that were eating… again.

"Hey boys I need to ask you a favour" I sung, they looked at a smiling Sam with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Sure boss lady what's the favour?" I shot Paul a hard look that caused him to flinch back, causing howls of laughter from the boys.

"Call me that again Paul and I'll make you my bitch. Now Sam asked me to move in and I said yes but you guys already knew that, I just need some help with moving my stuff" Paul nodded quickly also being the first volunteer, embry and Jake offered to help while the rest ran patrols.

For the rest of the after noon and night we all discussed the new patrol areas and borders the boys refused going on Cullen land so I decided I'd fly around the area instead of a wolf to keep Sam happy. After that was out of the way I decided to play with Claire as a slightly over sized white puppy and suffered everyone taking pictures of me with a tiara and cake all through my fur. When I phased back I told everyone that I was going to the cliffs… in wolf form of course, I just had the urge to howl at the full moon.

**Sam POV**

We all watched as Bella ran off towards the cliffs alone, she didn't want anyone to go with her saying it was something she had to do alone. It only took Bella a few seconds until she was on the highest cliff in la push; it was an amazing sight to see as she leaned back and howled to the moon. Gasps filled the small area as she did.

"Sam what is she doing?" I looked over at Emily and smiled.

"She's sending a warning to all animals as a warning that this is our land, our home" was all I said before all of us boys threw our heads back and howled as humanly possible.

We will always follow our alpha.

* * *

**A/N: well what you all think? Not bad huh? I had to re write the whole chapter when I realised that I wasn't wring for IMSVTFR… Well I hope that this will be as good as my other one. **

**Now also I have started playing around with the idea of a Peter/Bella story. :) So I will probably put a poll up with my ideas and what not. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	23. Leah and Seth

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_**Sam POV**_

_We all watched as Bella ran off towards the cliffs alone, she didn't want anyone to go with her saying it was something she had to do alone. It only took Bella a few seconds until she was on the highest cliff in la push; it was an amazing sight to see as she leaned back and howled to the moon. Gasps filled the small area as she did. _

"_Sam what is she doing?" I looked over at Emily and smiled. _

"_She's sending a warning to all animals as a warning that this is our land, our home" was all I said before all of us boys threw our heads back and howled as humanly possible. _

_We will always follow our alpha. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't even get up when I heard two wolves howl, I just sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Today is the day that Leah and Seth Clearwater joined the pack and by god is it going to be one hell of a day. I was at the Clearwater's the other night speaking to Harry and sue about their children as Leah came storming in the room.

_Memory, _

_I stood and shook Harry's hand and gave sue a quick hug before I left, I had just spent the last hour talking about when I knew Seth and Leah were going to phase. _

"_Thanks again for the information bells, make sure you give Sam our greetings" I gave sue a smile, she was like a mother to me since mom never talks to me anymore ever since Charlie died and Esme left. _

"_You're welcome Sue, I'll be sure to tell Sam. I must be going now I have patrol on Cullen land" I said before turning around and running into a very pissed off looking Leah. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Leah I didn't see you" and it was the truth, she may be turning into a wolf but I was still a few inches taller. _

"_Sure you did" she spat angrily, before pushing me backwards. I spun quickly and landed on the couch instead of breaking Sue's lovely coffee table. _

"_Leah! She's a guest now apologise" Harry demanded but she turned her icy glare on her father. _

"_I wont apologise to the wretch, she stole my man" she spat again, sue and Harry turned their worried eyes on me and sighed in relief as they saw my calm demeanour. I sighed and stood up and gave them a small smile before looking at Leah again. _

"_I'm sorry but I did no such thing, in fact I do believe him being single for quite some time when I met him. Now if you excuse me I will be leaving I have errands to run" I said in a bored tone, which seemed to make her more pissed off as tremors ran down her arms. _

"_I will get him back, I will just you watch" she spat at me again before turning and stomping away, effectively pushing Seth out of the way. _

"_Please excuse my sister ever since she and Sam broke up she turned bitter and her temper has gotten worse in the past week" I gave Seth a warm smile. _

"_No need to apologise Seth I completely understand, she will understand in a few days. I'll see you later Harry, sue. Bye Seth" I called and ran out the door quickly before running to the forest and phasing. _

_End, _

I sighed and stood up knowing that the whole pack would be with the Clearwater's except Jake and embry who were on patrol, I opened the window before stripping and phasing into an eagle. I blocked my thoughts off from the others and flew to where they were trying to get Leah and Seth to calm down.

_What the fuck do you mean the legends are true, why the fuck am I a dog…? Leah _

I shook my head in frustration as a small silver wolf growled in frustration and paced as the sandy brown one sat wagging his tale. To that I couldn't help but laugh, I jumped down from my perch on the tree and phased back, when I changed I walked out into the clearing over to Seth who barked happily and trotted over to me.

"Well I see someone is happy, now all we need is for your sister to stop being a bitch" I said the boys gave out a throaty chuckle as Leah growled and went to attack me.

"Leah SIT!" I said forcefully my alpha voice forcing Leah to whimper as her hind legs gave out and her ears pulled back.

"You need to shut up and listen to the boys, I am the alpha of this pack and believe me I will cause more hell then you will if you don't stop being a bitch." I said, never taking my eyes off of her. Sam stepped in front of me and growled at Leah, I sighed and walked back into the forest and phasing into an eagle before flying to the spot I once stood in front of Leah.

_Your just a bird, ha-ha that's funny even I'm bigger then you… she taunted as the boys moved back, especially Quil. _

_Leah it's best not you insult the alpha, especially when she is bigger then you… Quil mumbled to which she laughed. _

_Are you kidding?! She's just a tine bird… she was laughing hysterically. _

_Don't say he didn't warn you Leah… Paul mumbled. _

I felt my bones break and grow as I shifted from an eagle to my wolf form; Leah's mind went blank as I stared down at her. I was not happy and she will know soon enough what it's like to defy and insult the alpha.

_STAND! _The boys whimpered as my alpha voice echoed their minds. Leah whimpered the loudest before she tucked her tail between her legs.

_Now you need to shut up and listen because unlike the boys I will not tolerate your shit. You will listen to the rules and you will abide by them because if you don't you will be leach kibble do you understand. _The boys stayed silent as Leah nodded unhappily.

_Yes… she mumbled _

_Good, when I am not here Sam is in charge. DO NOT GROWL, You will listen to him you have no choice. Now you will go with Jared as he shows you the patrol route and catches you up with everything. You will not talk unless it's important before you go home and see the elders with your brother… Now I must go on patrol over the boarder, when I get back you better be calmed down and respectful or I'll be giving you double shifts is that clear Leah… _she nodded, I turned around and started walking over to Sam but got tackled from the side by Leah. That's it she is pushing her luck.

I grabbed her by the neck and threw her off me she hit a tree and fell down before getting up again and charging at me. I rolled my eyes and kicked her in the stomach hard and heard her ribs crack with the force. She whimpered and stayed down as her brother ran to her side, I turned my head and gave myself a once over pleased that I didn't even get a scratch before licking Sam's muzzle.

_Take care of it and tell the elders she attacked me with my backed turned they can sort out her punishment, I need to go. I love you. _I told him.

_Okay be careful please, I love you too… _he licked my muzzle before following the boys who picked up Leah and took her to Harry's.I phased back into an eagle and flew towards forks, blocking my head once again to give me some piece and quiet.

Leah is going to cause a whole lot of hell around here I just know it. I just hope to god that someone explains imprinting.

* * *

**A/N: well this chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would. Anyway please vote if you haven't already and I was just thinking is it too early for the Cullen's to come into the storey yet and what not? **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	24. Jake And Leah

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_I grabbed her by the neck and threw her off me she hit a tree and fell down before getting up again and charging at me. I rolled my eyes and kicked her in the stomach hard and heard her ribs crack with the force. She whimpered and stayed down as her brother ran to her side, I turned my head and gave myself a once over pleased that I didn't even get a scratch before licking Sam's muzzle. _

_Take care of it and tell the elders she attacked me with my backed turned they can sort out her punishment, I need to go. I love you. I told him. _

_Okay be careful please, I love you too… he licked my muzzle before following the boys who picked up Leah and took her to Harry's. I phased back into an eagle and flew towards forks, blocking my head once again to give me some piece and quiet. _

_Leah is going to cause a whole lot of hell around here I just know it. I just hope to god that someone explains imprinting._

* * *

**Sam**

We finally got Leah to phase back before we took her home, Bella did some good damage. Four broken ribs and a bite on her shoulder blade, we were running as fast as we could so sue could tape her up. No one said anything on the way there bar Leah's bitching and crying in pain, she kept looking at me as she wailed.

"Oh my! What happened to my daughter?" sue cried as she ran out with Harry.

"The bitch bit me and kicked me in the ribs" she cried, I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry.

"She attacked the alpha when her back was turned, Bella was defending herself. Leah has don't nothing but be rude to bells and us, the ribs are healing and the bit is almost healed but we need to re break the ribs so they set properly." Harry looked at his daughter angrily and disappointed, sue gave Leah a hard look but kept fussing but less then what she was.

"Leah I am disappointed" I watched as Leah flinched back into Quil's arms as Harry said that.

"But…"

Harry cut her off "No but's Leah, she is your alpha just because you're jealous that she has Sam and you don't have the right to attack her. it is disrespectful to attack when their back is turned and she has every right to attack back in defence, now when your mother has taped you up the elders we will wait for the chief to return from patrol and give you a punishment." Harry was upset and Leah looked ashamed.

"Actually Harry, Bella said that the elders will be giving her a punishment you see fit to give, that is on top of her double shifts on patrol" Jared said, Harry nodded and lifted Leah up and took her into the lounge room where Billy and old Quil heard every word and looked at her disappointedly.

"Has the boys told you the rules and that Leah?" old Quil's wise voice asked, she just shook her head no. they gave me a look and I sighed.

"She wouldn't let us get a word in, she just kept swearing at us. That was before Bella came in and told her if she didn't shut up and listen to us she will be doing double patrols, well she will be doing them now anyway for defying an order." The nodded and gave me an apologetic smile each.

We spent the next hour explaining the rules and re telling her the legends and Bella's legend. That of course set her off.

"If she isn't Quileute then how is she our alpha?" everyone in the room sighed.

"Because I come from the first shape shifter in history, there for I will always over rule the alpha of any pack" we all whipped our heads around to see Bella with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there babe?" I asked while racing over to her side and pulling her into my arms.

"Oh since the third wife story." I just looked at her, how we had not heard her?

"How did we not hear you come in?" Paul asked dumbly, Bella just giggled.

"How did you not hear Jake and embry sitting next to you" all our heads whipped around and looked at a smug Jake and Embry.

"How... What… when…" we all stuttered out even the elders.

Bella's laugh filled the room followed by jakes and embry's. "Our little secret, right boys?" she said smugly.

"Right bells" they said together.

"Get you're hands off my man" Leah yelled as she shot up. I growled at her which in turn got Jake to growl at me. What the…

"Oh shit" he mumbled as everyone looked at him.

"Ha-ha Jake imprinted on Leah." Paul laughed out.

A sudden WHACK! Filled the room followed by Paul's yelp in pain, Bella was standing next to him with an icy glare.

"Better watch what you say about my best friend Paul, remember the discussion we had the other day?" Paul's eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry bells, I'll be good." he mumbled and sat down quickly.

"What happened the other day?" sue asked looking at me.

"Paul was being rude, so Bella got him a dog collar with 'Bella's bitch' on it and if he is anything but polite for the next week or so he has to wear it and as he wears it he has to do what Bella wants. Emily whole heartedly agree, she even asked Bella if she could get her a collar for him" I said laughing, everyone including Leah looked at the pouting Paul and cracked up laughing, my girl just stood there with a smug grin on her face.

"Um what the hell is imprinting?" the laughter died down as Leah's voice rung out.

"It only happens to us once we phase. When a wolf sees his imprint in human form it's like an automatic connection. It's like every thing else in our lives disappear, Gravity no longer holds you to the Earth, but the person you imprinted on. They become your everything; if they hurt you do too, if you're away from them for too long then it hurts. You'd do and be everything for them; you can be a bother, best friend or a lover to them if they asked that of you. It's not about the best candidate for making offspring…" Bella shot us all a hard glare "Not like the boys tell you"

"So who's imprinted?" she asked after a moment to take all of that in.

"Sam and I are imprints" she said that with a hard warning tone. "Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Your cousin Emily and Paul… then Jake has imprinted on you…" Leah looked at a sheepish Jake her eyes grew wide.

Silence. Dead silence.

"It looks like she won't bother us now" Bella whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"Yeah, but its sure going to be interesting…" I mumbled.

And it was, Jakes only sixteen and Leah's nineteen. Not many outside people will understand but it is fate and she always works in mysterious ways.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go :) Jake and Leah, Should she accept the imprint or try and ignore it? Anyways two chapters woo :) Don't forget to vote if you haven't yet. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	25. Proposal

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_So who's imprinted?" she asked after a moment to take all of that in. _

"_Sam and I are imprints" she said that with a hard warning tone. "Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Your cousin Emily and Paul… then Jake has imprinted on you…" Leah looked at a sheepish Jake her eyes grew wide. _

_Silence. Dead silence. _

"_It looks like she won't bother us now" Bella whispered in my ear so only I could hear. _

"_Yeah, but its sure going to be interesting…" I mumbled. _

_And it was, Jakes only sixteen and Leah's nineteen. Not many outside people will understand but it is fate and she always works in mysterious ways._

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Sam stop worrying" Emily stood in front of me with a smile on her face. "If you keep pacing like that you will ware a hole in the floor and I am sure that if you do the owner will not be happy" I sighed and sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

Bella's birthday is tomorrow and I'm at the jewellers getting my grandmothers ring re sized and cleaned and what not. Emily helped me get Bella's ring size the other day. When I asked Leah to marry me I never gave her my grandmother's ring I bought one, I just knew deep down it wasn't meant for her but for my Bella.

"What If she says no?" I said looking up at Emily who was frowning.

"I didn't know you were and idiot Samuel, she will never say no. She loves you too much, now have you thought about how you are going to do it?" her voice went from stern to soft by the end of the sentence that I couldn't help but smile.

"No not really" I mumbled and she sighed.

"Must I do everything myself Sam? How about at sunset you take her to the cliffs and do it then?" I pulled her into a hug and thanked her.

"You know you're the best sister ever right and I will forever love you" I said matter of fact to which she giggled.

"You are now in my dept Sam, but I know how you can pay me off" I looked at her slightly confused and scared. What on earth will she make me do?

"When Paul asks you or Bella to come with him to get an engagement ring I want this one right here." She pointed to the simple gold band with a princess cut diamond. I fought to hold back a smile because in fact that is the same ring Paul had bought just a few months ago.

"Deal" I said happily and she smiled.

"Mr Uley, the ring is finished." I stood up and walked over to the jeweller.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing sir your sister already paid…" I frowned in confusion and looked towards Emily.

"Did you pay?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Do you mind in telling me what she looked like?" I asked still confused.

"She was just shorter then you and had hazel eyes." I heard Emily gasp at the same time I felt my jaw drop.

"Leah paid for this…" I mumbled in disbelief.

"She also told me to give you this." he handed me a note and went to serve another customer as I walked over to Emily.

"What's it say?" Emily asked as I stopped in font of her.

_Sam, this is my apology to you and Bella. I Love you both. Leah_

I was smiling softly as was Emily when I read it to her. Leah has been difficult for the past few months but was slightly getting better and even accepting the imprint. Jake was crushed when she ignored him for a week.

"Well now that is all sorted, lets get home and set up my place for tomorrow" Emily said before walking outside to the car.

**~XxX~**

I sighed and got up carefully not to wake the angel next to me, I threw on some cut offs and slipped down stairs to the kitchen thanking god Emily taught me how to cook eggs, bacon and pancakes. While I waited for everything to cook I slipped outside and grabbed one of the roses off one of the rose bushes that now lay around my house thanks to bells and went back inside to place it in the vase on the small carrying tray. I flipped everything over and scoffed down some cereal and milk before pouring orange juice into a glass and placing the now ready food on the plate before heading back upstairs just in time for bells to wake up.

"Baby wake up, I made you breakfast" I whispered when I placed the tray safely down on the side table.

"Am I still dreaming or did you just say you cooked?" she mumbled sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I chuckled and placed the tray on her lap, her eyes widened as she saw all the food.

"You're not dreaming babe, Emily showed me how to cook yesterday when we got back and you were on patrol. Happy birthday babe" I told her, she looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips before digging in.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you" she asked me after a sip of her orange juice.

"You looked at me" was all I said before getting up and running a bath for my love.

"First breakfast in bed, now a bath? Oh I am loving my birthday" she said happily as she finished off the rest of her food and drink, I quickly took the tray and ran down stairs to put the tray in the kitchen before running upstairs again. Only to be disappointed as Bella already got out of bed.

"Awe babe I wanted to carry you" I whined and she giggled.

"Another time Sammy, I'll be out in a second." She sung through the door, I smiled and quickly went over to my cupboard and pulled out the engagement ring from one of my pair of rarely used shoes and put it in my pocket for later. When I turned around I smiled, Bella was standing at the door with a white sundress on and her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Lets head over to em's and get this party over and done with so I can come home and cuddle with you" she said happily before grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs and outside. Only a minute later we arrived at Emily's only to be tackled by the twins.

"BELLA!" they yelled as they picked her up from the ground and spun her around.

"Why hello to you to boys" she giggled while ruffling their hair. They phased about a week ago and had taken a liking to Bella as a mother seeming as theirs had passed a while ago.

"Bella dear is that you? Oh honey happy birthday" sue said while dragging her inside, my imprint threw me a smile over her shoulder before laughing at whatever sue just told her. I smiled at the couple and walked in after them with the twins in tow, Paul, Emily and I had taken a few hours to set up everything before Kim and Leah helped with making the cake and food.

"Happy birthday B" the boys said as she walked out the back to where everything was set up. I chuckled as I saw the pile of presents on the table next to the door.

"Thank you guys, this is too much" she was crying as she embraced everyone. If it wasn't for the smile I would have thought that she was upset.

I sat back and watched as Bella played games with everyone and laughed when we sung happy birthday while she blushed when Emily and sue brought out the cake. Held her as she opened her presents from everyone and cried as she saw all the handmade things. By then the sun was setting and Emily was cooking tea only stopping when she came out and told me to do it now.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me Bella?" I asked her softly, she looked up confused but I could see the conflict and pain behind that. I mentally kicked myself in realisation that it was what her leach said when he broke her.

"Where to Sam?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"To the cliffs to watch the sunset sweetheart" I whispered and kissed her lips softly, she gave me a smile and started to drag me to the cliffs.

When we got there we sat on the log bench we put up here ages ago when we all decided to come and cliff dive so the girls would have somewhere to sit.

"Isn't it beautiful" I whispered knowing full well I was looking at her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she breathed in the salty air. That's when I took my chance; I slid down onto one knee next to her and held the ring box in my hand.

"You know Sam; I haven't gotten a present from you yet." She said sadly.

"I know its why were here" I whispered and her eyes went to me before she gasped.

"Bella, for my whole life I knew I was missing a piece of myself and I was afraid that I would never find the missing piece to my puzzle that is until I met you. The day I first laid eyes on you everything was more lighter, happier and the day you told me you loved me made me the happiest man alive. Isabella Marie Swan, I will love you today and every day that my heart beats, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and become my wife?" I opened the box and she gasped, tears fell as she searched my face for any doubt.

"Sam…"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha Cliffy :) well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and not get angry for skipping a head so fast but I really want the Cullen's to show up and what not. Now I need to ask should Bella be the most ultimate predator, you know no scent, can blend in better and have a physical/mental shield when she gets her powers or what? **

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	26. Cullens

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Isn't it beautiful" I whispered knowing full well I was looking at her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she breathed in the salty air. That's when I took my chance; I slid down onto one knee next to her and held the ring box in my hand. _

"_You know Sam; I haven't gotten a present from you yet." She said sadly. _

"_I know its why were here" I whispered and her eyes went to me before she gasped. _

"_Bella, for my whole life I knew I was missing a piece of myself and I was afraid that I would never find the missing piece to my puzzle that is until I met you. The day I first laid eyes on you everything was more lighter, happier and the day you told me you loved me made me the happiest man alive. Isabella Marie Swan, I will love you today and every day that my heart beats, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and become my wife?" I opened the box and she gasped, tears fell as she searched my face for any doubt. _

"_Sam…" _

* * *

**Alice POV (aren't I evil?)**

Again nothing, for the past year every time I try and look for Bella all I see is other a white eagle or a white wolf. I just don't get it and when I ring now no one answers it just goes straight to dial tone.

"Ali that's a lot of frustration there darlin' what's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours" I looked at jasper as he put his book down to look at me a sad smile on his face.

Ever since we left Bella a year ago the family hasn't been the same since, Edward left the family after a few months being locked in his room, then just one day he snapped and he was gone. Emmett doesn't joke anymore the life in his eyes just disappeared, Rose didn't really care until she saw Emmett break down after finding a picture of him and Bella on the swings in the park. Carlisle quit his job at the hospital and spends all his time with Esme who refuses to hunt or talk or leave the room, jasper my lovely jasper stays and refuses to leave the emotional climate in this house as some form of punishment. He blames the family falling apart on himself and I was next to Edward being the worse, I haven't been shopping for a year and see no desire to dress up for the day. I miss my sister and best friend.

"Family meeting!" I yelled while walking human pace out the door and to the dining room.

"Alice honey shouldn't we wait for Edward?" I looked at Esme was a sad smile.

"No Esme, it's about Bella" I whispered her name painfully, I saw everyone wince and sit down.

"What's wrong with Bella?" her voice was so detached.

"I can't see her, every time I look for her it is a single white eagle or white wolf it makes no sense and when I look for Charlie I get nothing at all." I heard everyone gasp, a painful gasp.

"I'll call a connection back in forks excuse me" Carlisle said before exiting the room, we all waited for the news not bothering to listen.

"Oh… Yes. Thank you Greg. Yes I will bye," a few seconds later he came back with a pain stricken face.

"Charlie died a few months after we left from a bear accident" I looked at Carlisle confused. That can't be right I would have seen it? Jasper grabbed my hand and sent a small dose of love and calm our way.

"Are you telling me we left my daughter all alone?" Esme sobbed out, Carlisle quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed.

"Shhh Esme, Bella is such a strong girl. Greg said she was staying with someone down in La Push, its okay dear." He cooed to her, I saw her relax slightly but not enough.

"What are we going to tell Edward?" I looked over at rose with a confused look.

"We are going to tell him right?" this time she looked at Carlisle who in return looked at me.

"No we will not, he'll just go back into depression again rose. He just started to talk to us and get out of the house, we will when the time is right but not now" she nodded softly with sad eyes before curling back into Emmett's side.

"I miss my sister, I don't care about fuckward. I want my little sister back; you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. Bella reminded me of my sister from my human years who died from an illness, losing her then almost killed me but when I met Bella it was like I had a second chance again and fuckward made me leave; he made us all leave." I stared at Emmett in shock; it is rare to see Emmett so serious. He didn't even move his eyes from the wall as Esme opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare claim that you love bells, if you truly love her like you say you do you wouldn't have listened to Edward. Haven't you realised it yet?" Emmett's eyes flicked to jasper and I before moving and stopping on Esme and Carlisle. "We didn't talk to Bella and see what she wanted, Edward said that she took it well but how would you know? He could have lied to us, told us what we wanted to hear. But because he is the first born you trust him a lot more then us, now look where we are. We're broken, but it's our own fault. We left our sister and daughter all because the fuckward told us to." With that he got up and left Rosalie following behind him with a shocked and devastated face.

"He's right you know" I whispered shamefully.

"Alice?" carlisles pained voice reached my ears.

"You listen and trust Edward more then us because he is the first born" I whispered and flinched when Esme started to sob harder.

"Ali sweetheart…" Jasper said worriedly as he looked at our adoptive parents.

"It may be true but we love you none the less" Carlisle whispered as he pulled Esme tighter into his side.

"We know that and we all love you for that I know, but Emmett has a point. We left Bella behind, just think from her shoes how would you feel if you just lost all your family with no goodbye?" Jasper's drawl filled with pain as he watched our parents before getting up and abruptly leaving.

"Edward will be home in 30 seconds…" I got up and stopped in the doorway. "Oh and the Denali's are with him".

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit short and not what you expected :) I still left a cliffy from the other chapter he-he sorry. But I thought you'd all like the in look of the Cullen house hold. Oh and I have decided to make Bella the ultimate predator :)**

**Please Review **

**And vote**

**Ellie**


	27. The Answer

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_You listen and trust Edward more then us because he is the first born" I whispered and flinched when Esme started to sob harder. _

"_Ali sweetheart…" Jasper said worriedly as he looked at our adoptive parents. _

"_It may be true but we love you none the less" Carlisle whispered as he pulled Esme tighter into his side. _

"_We know that and we all love you for that I know, but Emmett has a point. We left Bella behind, just think from her shoes how would you feel if you just lost all your family with no goodbye?" Jasper's drawl filled with pain as he watched our parents before getting up and abruptly leaving. _

"_Edward will be home in 30 seconds…" I got up and stopped in the doorway. "Oh and the Denali's are with him". _

* * *

**Bella POV**

My birthday had been wonderful, I couldn't have been happier right now in my life. I had my wonderful family by my side, I winced slightly thinking of my second family. This may be a wonderful day but it could be better with the Cullen's here also, oh how I miss my family. As the sun was setting I noticed Sam talking quietly to Emily before walking over to me with a small worried smile on his face.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me Bella?" I looked up at him confused and slightly hurt, his eyes changed flashed slightly with recognition before love and worry filled his eyes once again.

"Where to Sam?" I couldn't stop my voice from cracking as I asked.

"To the cliffs to watch the sunset sweetheart" he whispered softly before placing a soft loving kiss on my lips, all the worry slipped away as I smiled and started to drag him to the cliffs.

"Isn't it beautiful" he whispered once we were seated on the log bench we made for the times we all came up here for fun; I smiled and closed my eyes breathing in the smell of the ocean and the forest. This, this moment it felt like home before Renée left and we use to walk along the beach on the weekends.

"You know Sam; I haven't gotten a present from you yet." I said sadly still keeping my eyes closed and letting the feeling of the wind dance around me, it felt like Charlie.

"I know its why we're here" my eyes flashed open and landed on my beloved who was kneeling on one knee next to me, I could help but gasp.

"Bella, for my whole life I knew I was missing a piece of myself and I was afraid that I would never find the missing piece to my puzzle that is until I met you. The day I first laid eyes on you everything was more lighter, happier and the day you told me you loved me made me the happiest man alive. Isabella Marie Swan, I will love you today and every day that my heart beats, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and become my wife?" he opened the little ring box to reveal what I knew as his grandmothers ring from the photos I'd seen, I gasped and looked back into his eyes for some sort of doubt or lie but found nothing but pure love and happiness.

"Sam of course I will marry you" I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately before pulling back and looking into his dark brown eyes I loved so much. "I love you so much." I whispered as I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you so much Bella, you're my life now" he whispered while placing the ring on my left hand.

"This is so beautiful Sam and I will wear it with pride, I know how much this means to you" I said softly as I glanced down to the diamond ring that sparkled in the setting sun.

"Let's go back and tell the others. I'm sure Emily is jumping around with excitement leaving the boys, the elders and Kim all clueless." Sam and I chuckled before standing up and heading back to the house with our fingers laced together fitting like perfect puzzle pieces.

"What about Leah?" I asked after what he said sink in.

"Believe it or not she paid for the ring to be resized as an apology" I smiled happily along with Sam before continuing back to the house in a comfortable silence.

When we got back Sam and I chuckled as we found Emily on the back porch bouncing up and down with a smile on her face with the boys looking at her confused as were the elders and Kim, Leah stood back looking worried and uncomfortable while she watched us.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Emily yelled before running up to us and almost crashing into us, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what is it?" she asked excited and I chuckled more.

"Well now Emily lets get inside so we can tell everyone" Sam said laughing; she pouted but ran back inside with the pack following confused. Sue had a knowing look on her face and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart" she whispered only so I could hear and pulled back before following Harry inside.

I walked into the lounge room that seemed awfully small to hold all of the pack, imprints and elders.

"Well Sam and I have some good news we would like to share with you" I said happily, not bothering to keep the smile off my face.

"Is this why my lovely girlfriend won't stop bouncing?" Paul asked and I nodded, he smiled in relief and gestured for me to tell us. I looked at Sam who was smiling at me happily.

"Well I asked Bella to marry me today and to my surprise she actually said yes" I shook my head at him with a smile. He didn't know how wrong he was, I didn't deserve Sam and by mere luck he loved me back.

All was silent before the boys got up and started whooping and pulling me and Sam into hugs and congratulating us. I smiled and quickly sidestepped everyone and stood in front of Leah and pulling her into a hug.

"Sam told me what you did, thank you sister" I whispered in her ear and pulled back to see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Go on, you still need to hug Sam" she smiled at me and darted off towards my husband to be with a joy full smile as I sat down on Billy's lap with a smile.

"Congratulations kiddo" he said happily.

"Thanks Billy, I just Charlie was here to see it." I whispered sadly.

"He is here kiddo right here" he placed his hand over my heart smiling.

"Yeah I could feel him up on the cliffs. I thought I would never say this but Harry is right, the wind does tell you things" I whispered the last part into his ear only to make him laugh.

"Well it smells like dinner is ready guys" I said happily before dancing off into the kitchen where I knew Emily disappeared off to and grabbed some food just in time. I smirked and sat next to Sam, I looked over to Kim who was on the other side and showed her my ring only to turn and smack Sam's hand.

"You have your own food, do not take mine" he gulped and nodded before quietly going back to his food as the boys laughed. I could help but smile at the joy in the room, now i just got to figure out why this is going to change and soon.

* * *

**A/N: well here you go :) what you all think? Was it good enough? **

**Please Review **

**And vote **

**Ellie **


	28. Spiritual Visits

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_He is here kiddo right here" he placed his hand over my heart smiling._

_"Yeah I could feel him up on the cliffs. I thought I would never say this but Harry is right, the wind does tell you things" I whispered the last part into his ear only to make him laugh._

_"Well it smells like dinner is ready guys" I said happily before dancing off into the kitchen where I knew Emily disappeared off to and grabbed some food just in time. I smirked and sat next to Sam, I looked over to Kim who was on the other side and showed her my ring only to turn and smack Sam's hand._

_"You have your own food, do not take mine" he gulped and nodded before quietly going back to his food as the boys laughed. I could help but smile at the memory._

* * *

**Bella POV **

I sighed deeply before breathing in the salty fresh air from the sea below me and the woods sent from behind me. What possessed me to come up to the la push cliffs I will never know but I wasn't going to ignore it. The past few days has been both loving and stressful, Sam and I had made love for the first time the night of the engagement and the days after were filled with planning. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and straightened out my back before relaxing into a meditation state of calm.

I felt the wind blowing the scents of the surrounding area around me like a cacoon of warmth and safety. I smiled when I heard the sound of children laughing and ancients chanting their spiritual songs. I opened my eyes quickly confused, when I heard Charlies voice call out my name in barely a whisper.

"_Bella…" _I looked around and almost screamed when I saw my body still sitting in the pose I last held with a smile.

"_Holy…" _I looked at my hands and saw strait through them. I quickly looked around and felt my heart sore with loved before throwing myself at my father who was standing behind me with a smile.

"_I missed you too Bella, now come we don't have much time" _I looked up at him confused before grabbing his hand and following him into the forest, we walked a little further to a clearing I have never seen before. I was awed by the small camp ground that looked like it was from another time.

"_Isabella Marie Swan… the last of my bloodline." _I looked towards where I heard my name and saw a tall elderly man next to a woman both dressed in animal skins. His brown eyes dancing with joy as the wind swept through his silvery chestnut hair.

"_Great grandpa?" _I asked in a small voice, he nodded and opened up his arms for a hug; I hesitated first but threw my arms around him in glee. Slightly wary that this was the first ever shifter in the world.

"_Isabella my grandchild look how grown up you are" _I looked at the woman and smiled, she looked just like me.

"_Grandma __Ariel" _I sighed out happily and hugged her.

"_Isabella we have a warning for you_" I looked at my great grandfather confused.

"_A war is coming young one and you need to learn your powers, you are the ultimate predator. You can mask your scent, move swiftly and quietly like the wind and blend into any scenery even with your white fur my child…" _I was still confused, I knew about my scent and the stealth but the blending in seemed kind of hard to believe.

"_I know it is confusing Bella, but on the full moon you'll understand kiddo." _I looked at my father who was dressed like everyone here with more understanding eyes.

"_Now my granddaughter, you have a shield you already know about but it is physical. I once two had such thing and it will be a difficult task to control but fear not you will have less problem then I with the help you will get." _I frowned again at my grandmothers wise words; this whole thing was confusing…

"_Who will aid me in this? And why have I had dreams of the day of the fight I would be heavily pregnant and no where near the fight?" _I asked wanting to understand my dreams and their words.

"_The Cullen's Bella, they will aid you. The dreams are your future a guide to help you, listen to them." _I hissed in pain when the Cullen's name rolled off my fathers tongue.

"_We know you hurt dear child but you will need their help and with that you need to let go of the past and move on, they need to gain the packs trust and they wont if you still hurt. Try grandchild it is all in your hands now" _

"_It's time to go bells we love you... Oh and bells congratulations, don't forget the number two you will understand in time." _Charlie whispered before kissing my forehead.

When I opened my eyes again I was back on the cliffs, I was still confused as to what had just happened. I stood up from my spot and brushed myself down before looking at the beach with a smile. The pack was on the beach playing, I gave them a day off to relax while I patrolled, well they think I'm patrolling. I sighed and shook my head and jumped off the cliff phasing and catching my dress in mid air before flying around la push and the Cullen house.

_Try grandchild its all in your hands now… _grandmother ariels voice echoed in my head as I sat on the balcony of the Cullen mansion. But Charlie's last words confused me the most out of them all, why would I have to remember the letter two? I shook my head again before diving off the balcony and swooping back up into the sky. I circled the whole of Forks and La Push twice making sure everything was okay before going home to get ready for the bonfire tonight, I cawed happily as I saw Sam smiling at me from the back door with his arms opened. I dived into the trees and chucked my dress on before running out and tackling him to the ground.

"Oomph, missed you too babe" he said chuckling.

"I love you Mr Uley" I said smiling; his grin widened as he picked us up and spun me around in the air.

"Alright let's go to the bonfire, I have some news to share." I said before dragging him towards the beach near Emily's.

"Oh what sort of news?" I frowned and looked at Sam, his voice had a slight dreamy tone to it and his eyes held excitement.

"Tribal news" I said still frowning, the look in his eyes changed and went back to love and joy. _What was all that about?_

"Bella! Sam you're late!" I felt my eyes widen and myself shrink back at Emily's maternal scolding tone.

"Sorry mom!" I said before laughing.

"That's alright dear" she said playing along.

"Oh before we eat, sorry boys, I have important news" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"What is it that you wish to speak of young one" I looked at old Quil with a warm smile, he knew that this was a serious matter.

"As you all know I was up at the cliffs meditating today right?" I said and everyone nodded.

"Well I went into the spirit world and talked to my ancestors" gasps filled the silence I waited for everything to be quiet again before speaking "Ezera swan has given me fare warning of a war that will be brought to our lands, Grandma Ariel has told me of my powers. I am the ultimate predator, I can change my scent and blend into things more then you can even with my white fur; but also I have a shield both physical and mental. But there is a problem with learning how to control my shields and the war." I said seriously.

"What are the problems bells?" I sighed and looked over to Jake.

"We must accept the Cullen's help without them we will die, we must trust them fully." I said and winced when growls filled the air. I have shown all the wolf pack my memories with the Cullen's and have come to hate them more then anything.

"NEVER!" Jared roared.

"THEY HURT YOU; WE WERE THERE WHEN YOU BROKE DOWN!" Paul yelled louder over Jared.

"SILENCE!" they all shut up and their growls turned into whimpers as my alpha tone rung out.

"You will trust the Cullen's I have forgiven all of them bar Edward. You will be polite when and if they show up and I have a feeling it will be soon. Now this is end of discussion." I sat back down with a huff and glared into the fire, I sighed and relaxed into Sam's side closing my eyes wondering why I was being so moody lately.

Well I guess it's just the stress.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm well here is a question, I gave a clue in the chapter about a few things. Let's see if you can guess what it was. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	29. How do you feel about twins?

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :) And virtual cookies who had guess it right :) and two for figuring out the whole clue. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_NEVER!" Jared roared. _

"_THEY HURT YOU; WE WERE THERE WHEN YOU BROKE DOWN!" Paul yelled louder over Jared. _

"_SILENCE!" they all shut up and their growls turned into whimpers as my alpha tone rung out. _

"_You will trust the Cullen's I have forgiven all of them bar Edward. You will be polite when and if they show up and I have a feeling it will be soon. Now this is end of discussion." I sat back down with a huff and glared into the fire, I sighed and relaxed into Sam's side closing my eyes wondering why I was being so moody lately. _

_Well I guess it's just the stress. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella please open the door" Emily begged as she knocked softly, it has been an hour since I had locked myself into her tiny bathroom. Since then Kim and Leah had tried to help her get me out but failed, even when Leah tried to break the door down.

"I'm so scared" I cried out as I buried my face into my hands.

"We know bells but you can't hide away, have you even looked at it yet?" I heard her whisper back soothingly.

"No" I whispered but just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Bella, please open the door or at least let me in to be there for you when you check" I sighed and leaned across and quickly unlocked the door for her. I looked up when I heard the door close and the lock click again, she gasped at me and pulled me into a hug. My hair was a mess and my eyes were puffy and red from the tears leaving tracks on my cheeks where the fell.

"Common lets look at it together" she whispered and carefully grabbing the white stick from the sink and holding it face down. I took a deep breath and nodded to her silently saying I was ready, she nodded and quickly flipped it over revealing the two little pink lines on the small screen.

I felt my eyes widen and my hands rest softly on my stomach before bursting into tears again. I was pregnant; I Isabella Marie Swan was going to be a mommy and I couldn't be more happy and scared in my life.

"Bell, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emily's voice was frantic; I looked at her and smiled.

"Emily I'm going to be a mommy, oh I'm going to be a mommy" I whispered and she chuckled. Then all my fears popped into my head, what if I was going to be a bad mother or what if… Sam didn't want to have a baby just yet?

"But what if Sam doesn't want to have a baby just yet? What if I wont be a good mother" I started crying again and I felt Emily smack the back of my head, I looked up shocked and confused but flinched when I saw her glaring at me.

"Isabella of course you will be a good mother, how could you not. You are the mother to this pack and if you think Sam will not want this child then you're even more crazy then I thought because I know if you told him that you were pregnant right now he'll be over the moon." She huffed and pulled me up dragging me out the bathroom still wide-eyed and opened mouthed, that was until I reached the kitchen and saw a worried Kim and Leah.

"Bella oh Bella" Kim and Leah said before tackling me to the ground.

"Girls! be careful!" Emily said, before pulling them off me. They looked at her confused before looking at me wide eyed.

"Girls I'm going to be a mommy" I said happily, they smiled and hugged me with tears down their eyes.

"Oh bells congratulations" Kim whispered.

"Yeah bell and if Sam hurts you I will kick his furry ass." I giggled along with everyone at Leah.

"Oh I wonder what you will have." Emily said dreamily and the girls sighed.

_Don't forget the number two… _Charlie's voice filled my mind and suddenly it made sense, I was going to have two little babies; twins. My eyes watered as a smile graced its way onto my face.

"I'm going to have twins" I whispered and the girls stopped their chatter and looked at me.

"t-t-twins!" they all stuttered at the same time.

"How do you know? Is it one of your super wolf powers" Kim said hurriedly and I chuckled.

"Remember how I spoke to my ancestors? Well Charlie said before I left 'remember the number two you will understand in time'." I told them.

"You're going to have twins…" Leah trailed off still looking at me bug eyed and slacked jawed, I nodded carefully my hands going to my stomach instinctively to protect my young.

"OMG!!!! WE HAVE TWO ROOMS TO RE MODEL!!!" I jumped back my hand now over my heart as I stared at Leah in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to Leah?" Kim said circling around her to check if she was okay. I burst out laughing followed by the others; I stopped when I heard the boy's paws hitting the ground a bout a mile away. _Wow my hearing is getting pretty good…_

"The boys are about a mile away, they'll be here soon." I said smiling and walked out the back door to wait for them.

Paul was out first and ran straight to Emily, followed by Jake and Jared. I smiled as I saw a laughing Sam with Brady's head in a headlock and Collin's in the other arm laughing. He was going to be a great dad already.

"Sam, Bella has some good new." I shot Emily a look and looked back to Sam who was looking confused.

"Well I found out the reason why I have been feeling sick" I said and suddenly he was in front of me searching my face with worried eyes.

"Why what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it an illness? Flu?" he said while he looked me over, I couldn't help but giggle.

"No Sammy, you're going to be a daddy" I told him and his hands stopped on my hips as his eyes widened.

"I-I'm going to be a daddy?" he whispered as this was all a dream, I carefully nodded tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly I was up in the air spinning around.

"YOU HEAR THAT? I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He yelled before putting me down and kissing me passionately, all my worries about Sam not wanting to be a father disappeared as I pulled back and stared into his chocolate joy love filled eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what on earth for?" I asked confused.

"For loving me, saying yes, making me a father" he whispered and I smiled.

"Sam I haven't finished my good news." I told him softly still smiling.

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about having twins?" I said still in a whisper and smile.

"Absolutely love it" he whispered before kissing me again. Now to tell the rest of the family the rest of the news.

* * *

**A/N: well? Well? I hope you liked it :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	30. Come home

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**'Tell it to my heart' **for making such a creative review :) it made me laugh.****  
**

I got to say thanks to

**Also I am sort of dedicating this to Fleur24, Robin.D, Legolas_Girl_31, LordXeenTheGreat, power_of_darkness… for almost reviewing on nearly every chapter, if I forgot some of you sorry and tell me I'll post you up next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Thank you" he whispered. _

"_For what on earth for?" I asked confused. _

"_For loving me, saying yes, making me a father" he whispered and I smiled. _

"_Sam I haven't finished my good news." I told him softly still smiling. _

"_Oh?" _

"_How do you feel about having twins?" I said still in a whisper and smile. _

"_Absolutely love it" he whispered before kissing me again. Now to tell the rest of the family the rest of the news. _

* * *

**Alice POV**

My posture went rigid as I got pulled into another vision, but this. This vision seemed different some how. I was sitting on a porch swing watching two little babies running around laughing with an unknown man, I was confused.

"_Aren't they beautiful?" I heard a bell like voice but a bit husky, I turned my head still smiling and gasped as I saw Bella… but not Bella? She looked so different, she was tanned and taller. Her hair slightly darker then chocolate brown and longer. _

"_Bella? Oh Bella I missed you!" I sobbed out and threw my arms around her, and felt confused as to why my arms just fit around her then I noticed her stomach. "Oh I'm sorry Bella" I said as I saw her wince slightly_

"_It is alright, just be gentle we don't want to hurt the little one. I missed you to Ali, so much. Now you didn't answer my question aren't they beautiful." Her hand rubbed her stomach lovingly as her eyes stayed locked on her family, I looked at the children and gasped, the girl looked like Bella but with dark curly hair why the boy looked like the male with Bella's hair._

"_Yes Bella who are they?" I said looking up to her warm love filled chocolate eyes._

"_My husband and children Alice." She said still smiling at them and I gasped. _

"_They look to be about four though it has only been a year" I said confused. _

"_Because this is not for another few years Alice and they just turned three, I am currently pregnant. I called you here Alice I need your help" she said still smiling, now to think of it she looked slightly older more mature._

"_Okay what do I need to do?" I asked, willing to do anything for my best friend and make everything up to her. She looked down at me for the first time and smiled wider. _

"_I need you all to come home" _was all she said before everything came back into view; jasper was softly shaking me, yelling my name frantically. I had a smile on my face as I saw the rest of the family bar Edward who was somewhere in Asia again.

"Alice oh thank god, it has been hours that you had been in that vision. I thought I lost you" jasper said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled back and kissed his lips softly.

"I am okay jazzy, that was such a wonderful vision. I saw Bella but not Bella" I said happily and the family gasped, a sob escaped Esme's lips as she heard Bella's name.

"What do you mean Bella but not Bella?" I looked at Carlisle with a smile.

"I mean just that, it was like she forced me the vision. It was so wonderful she was an adult and a mother. Two little bundles of joy laughing and running around her husband and she had another one on the way, she did this to ask me something" I said happily and this time Rosalie gasped and Esme's sobs ceased.

"She's a mother?" she whispered and I shook my head.

"This was a few years into the future she's pregnant now though" I said still happily and smiling.

"What did she look like?" Rosalie asked in a whisper, joy and sadness filled her eyes.

"She was taller, tanner and had a motherly glow on her like Esme does. Motherhood suits her well; oh I wish you could see…" I trailed off dreamily then I bolted up to my room and grabbed my sketch pad and pencils before running back down and sketch the scenes of me looking at her while she was looking at her small family and caressing her stomach and then the scene of her husband and other children. When I was finished I showed the family and they gasped, Esme stroked the picture of the two little children running happily while rose stared at the one of Bella.

"What did she ask of you Alice?" I looked at Carlisle who was staring at the pictures.

"For us to come home," I said happily, the family all shot up jasper picking me up and pulling me into the room before starting to pack away his clothes. I could hear everyone packing and I didn't have to be Edward to know that they all were excited to see their daughter again.

I smiled and raced off to my closet to pack; only a few more hours and we could see Bella again.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and smiled everything is on track. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled as the wind caressed my form, I could always feel my father when I came up to meditate on the cliffs.

"Bella there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere it's almost dinner time and you need to eat" I turned my head to see my love walking out from the trees in cut off jeans and a worried look.

"I'm sorry to worry you Sam, I was just meditating." I said softly before kissing his lips softly, he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Okay, just tell me next time bells. I was afraid that something had happened, lets go dinner is almost ready and the boys wont eat until you got your food" he said and picked me up.

"Samuel Uley you put me down this instant!" I yelled in mock anger and he chuckled, ever since Sam and the boys found out I was pregnant things have changed. The boys let me eat first and helps me with a lot of things as does Sam but he thinks because I'm pregnant I can't walk. But I also have a feeling he just loves to be close to me.

"Aw babe, you know you love it" I couldn't help but giggle at him, he's changed too. His once serious demeanour is not playful and loving. Don't get me wrong he was like that before but now he is like that in front of everyone, only serious when it comes to patrol and pack meetings.

When we got to Emily's the boys all gave me a soft hug before handing me a plate twice the size of what I normally ate and placed it on the table before heading off to grab theirs.

"So bells what did you do today?" I looked over at Kim biting onto my bacon; I think I owe Emily a big thank you present because she's been feeding me bacon to fill my craving.

"Well I sent Alice a vision just before" I said still munching on my bacon and everything went silent.

"What for?" Jake asked curiously.

I just shrugged "to come home" was all I said before going back to munching on my food.

And I knew that in the next day they will all be here and things will be quite interesting from then on.

* * *

**A/N: well? A boy and a girl :) do you like and now I have to think of names… I have a few; I am sure as hell am not going to name it Renesemee tho I never liked that name. I was thinking of Ariel Carlie Rosemary Swan-Uley or Luna-Star Ariel Swan-Uley and for the boys Charles Ezera Swan-Uley or Sam Jr Charles Swan-Uley… What do you guys think?**

**Please Review**

**And Vote**

**Ellie**


	31. Welcome home

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_When we got to Emily's the boys all gave me a soft hug before handing me a plate twice the size of what I normally ate and placed it on the table before heading off to grab theirs. _

"_So bells what did you do today?" I looked over at Kim biting onto my bacon; I think I owe Emily a big thank you present because she's been feeding me bacon to fill my craving. _

"_Well I sent Alice a vision just before" I said still munching on my bacon and everything went silent. _

"_What for?" Jake asked curiously. _

_I just shrugged "to come home" was all I said before going back to munching on my food. _

_And I knew that in the next day they will all be here and things will be quite interesting from then on. _

* * *

**Alice POV**

We pulled up to our old home in forks 11 hours after my vision, it took a lot of time to tie up loose ends in Alaska and trying to contact Edward with no such luck, but Esme left a message saying we were going back to forks because Bella needed us. I didn't even wait for jasper to stop the car before jumping out but stopping mid step as Bella's scent hit me like a ton of bricks, I jumped up to the balcony and only smelt her here and that's it I frowned confused. How did she get up here?

"Alice honey what's wrong?" I looked at Esme's concerned confused face and sighed.

"I smell Bella's scent right here." I pointed to the spot next to me.

"But it is so small and barely there it's just confusing." I sighed and jumped down before pulling my bags out of the car.

"Alright, let's unpack and go have a meeting with the wolves to see if they will allow us to see Bella" Carlisle said before walking inside the house with Esme in tow.

I ran up to my room with jasper at my heels and chucked my suitcases on my bed before quickly putting them away at vampire speed, jasper chuckled as he quickly put his things in the drawer. An hour later I was done and raced down stairs where the rest of the family were waiting, Emmett was shifting impatiently slowly inching towards the door as was Esme who was doing it without realising it.

"Alright are we all ready?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded. "then lets go" he said before running out the door.

We ran for about five minutes before stopping into the small clearing were we have meetings with the pack on the border of forks and La Push. We waited for all of two minutes when a howl filled the air followed by footsteps, a few seconds later a huge sandy brown wolf and a small grey wolf emerged from the trees snarling.

"We wish to see Bella can we talk to the alpha of your pack Sam?" Carlisle asked carefully not wanting to upset the dogs any further.

"What do you want with Bella?" our heads shot to the boy who came to a stop beside Leah.

"Hello I'm Carlisle, my daughter Alice got a vision of Bella asking us to come home" he said and Seth nodded before looking at the grey wolf who nodded and walked into the forest.

"I am Seth Clearwater, this is Jake –he pointed to the sandy brown- and the grey one was my sister Leah" he said and Carlisle gasped.

"I thought girls couldn't phase" he said and Sam smiled.

"Well Leah just had to be a freak" he chuckled.

"I heard that Seth, just wait till alpha finds out" Seth's smile disappeared as a tall native girl walked out of the trees in a dress, she was just shorter then her brother.

"I have been instructed to keep you all here while the others come" she said before looking at Jake.

"Jake, Sam said to phase back that it's safe" he whined but trotted off towards the trees not before growling at us in warning.

When he walked back out again he went straight to Leah's side and held her close. I could hear the rest of the pack coming and not long after that a few more boys walked out in just cut off jeans. Some looking at us warily, some angrily and some at the sky. The last one to come out walked straight up to the boundary line and looked at Carlisle.

"I am Sam, what is it you want with my fiancé?" we gasped at this, he was the male in my vision.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I see the future, a day ago I got a vision of Bella asking us to come home to help her with something" I said and the wolves shifted behind him uncomfortably.

"May I ask what it is you need help with?" Carlisle asked.

"There is a legend on our tribe and part of it tells us of a great war, our alpha had a vision of sorts as you call it warning of an army coming here to destroy us and they only was to win was for you to help us" Sam said, we all looked at him confused but understanding.

"And what makes you think we will help you mutts" Rosalie hissed, then a loud caw filled the air all heads whipped up to see a white eagle sitting in the tree looking furious at Rosalie.

"That's the eagle I keep seeing." I whispered.

"It has seemed you pissed off our alpha" one boy said.

"That's not a wise thing to do" another said just as the eagle dived down and shifted into the wolf I had seen as well, we all gasped and stepped back when the wolf raised to its full height.

"He's the white wolf" Carlisle mumbled, the boys chuckled as did the wolf that trotted off to the trees only to come back out as Bella.

"I'm afraid you got the gender wrong Carlisle" we all gasped as she came to a stop next to Sam and laced her fingers through his. She looked different, she was just taller then Sam even taller then us and her hair was darker and her skin almost the same as Sam's. She did look like the Bella I saw in my vision.

"Bella? Oh Bella" Esme cried and threw herself over the boarder and carefully in Bella's arms. The wolves growled and started to tremble while we all tried to reach our mother.

"STOP!" the boys whimpered and covered their ears as her voice echoed around us.

"She is my mother, you touch them and you will be in serious trouble. With me, Sam and the girls. Wouldn't want to put me under any stress right boys" she said seriously and evilly and the boy's eyes widened before they shook there heads quickly.

"Good" she said before looking back at us.

"Welcome home" she whispered before gesturing us to follow her. I smiled and danced over the boarder for the first time in my vampiric life with out a worry in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go :) Did you like the family reunion or do you think she should have been harder then that?**

**Please Review**

**And Vote**

**Ellie **


	32. AN: Banner

**Hey another AN i know but i just wanted to inform you all i have created a very poor banner for this story :) Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Ellie**


	33. Where's Edward?

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Bella? Oh Bella" Esme cried and threw herself over the boarder and carefully in Bella's arms. The wolves growled and started to tremble while we all tried to reach our mother. _

"_STOP!" the boys whimpered and covered their ears as her voice echoed around us. _

"_She is my mother, you touch them and you will be in serious trouble. With me, Sam and the girls. Wouldn't want to put me under any stress right boys" she said seriously and evilly and the boy's eyes widened before they shook there heads quickly. _

"_Good" she said before looking back at us. _

"_Welcome home" she whispered before gesturing us to follow her. I smiled and danced over the boarder for the first time in my vampiric life with out a worry in the world._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I flew above towards the clearing, I told everyone not to say I'm alpha I would do it myself and not to give away that I am there listening. I landed on the branch that was just in no mans land and watched Sam walk straight to the boundary line and stopped in front of what was and is my father figure.

I turned out the conversation and thought back to the day of my party, jasper moved back until Edward pushed me… Edward lost control not my empathic brother. Everything is Edwards fault and I can't blame the Cullen's for fully leaving, he controlled them just like he did with me.

"And what makes you think we will help you mutts" Rosalie hissed, I cawed loudly in anger and stared at her, ignoring the stares I got from my family.

"That's the eagle I keep seeing." I faintly heard Alice whisper.

"It has seemed you pissed off our alpha" I rolled my eyes at embry.

"That's not a wise thing to do" Paul said just as I flew down and phased into my wolf form, I stretched slowly and carefully not to cause any pain to my babies.

"He's the white wolf" the pack and I chuckled at his point before I walked off into the trees cover grabbing a spare dress of Leah before phasing back and walking out.

"I'm afraid you got the gender wrong Carlisle" I sung while lacing my fingers through my loves, the Cullen's gasped as they saw me. It would have been funny, but I took a good look at them and realised the pain behind their golden eyes.

"Bella? Oh Bella" was all I heard before Esme's stone body collided gently against mine as she sobbed into my shoulder. I saw the Cullen's panic as my boys growled and started to shake.

"STOP!" my alpha tone ringing out around us causing the boys to whimper and cover their ears, I was pissed off and these hormones don't help. I was hungry too, I really want some waffles.

"She is my mother, you touch them and you will be in serious trouble. With me, Sam and the girls! Wouldn't want to put me under any stress right boys" I said deathly serious, the boys got a huge lesson the other day when I was put under a lot of stress by them messing up my house and leaving me to come home and clean it, I was half way done when Kim, Leah and Emily walked though the doors. Man did they get in some serious trouble. The boys nodded quickly, fear and recognition flashed in their eyes.

"Good" I said before facing my vampiric family again. "Welcome home" I whispered before gesturing them to follow me. I wanted to go home and sit down and talk not stand in a mucky field and starve, I could see the boys frowning but stopped when they saw that I was rubbing my stomach with my free hand while Esme clung to the other.

A few minutes later the house came into view and I heard Esme and Alice gasp.

"Oh my, what a lovely little home, it is beautiful" I smiled at my mother and looked over to Sam.

"Yes Bella did work on the garden and making it feel more like a home then a bachelors pad" his deep chuckle filled the back yard while the boys raced straight in after hearing Emily cooking away. I giggled and told the Cullen's to wait for a second; they were confused till they heard Emily's voice.

"Paul Levi, Jacob black and Seth Clearwater I am ashamed in you three, you should know better then that. Bella being pregnant gets first plate; now go wait with your brothers" they all mumbled a yes em or sorry Emily and marched into the living room. Emily jumped when she heard the Cullen's musical laugh and almost screamed till she was me smiling.

"Isabella Swan, you almost gave me a heart attack." She scolded me and I chuckled.

"Sorry Em, I would like you to meet Esme my vampire mother" I pushed Esme forward slightly and chuckled in disbelief as my mother waved shyly.

"My sisters Alice and rose, my brothers Emmett and jasper and last but not least my father Carlisle" they all waved hello before a scream filled the air, I jumped into Sam's arms and sighed in relief as Kim stood stock still in the doorway staring at the Cullen's horror-struck. The boys raced in and relaxed when they saw it was Kim noticing the Cullen's and laughed as they saw Emmett hiding behind little Alice peeking his head out from under his wife's arm.

"Dude… vampire… scared… of… human" Paul gasped out between laughs, followed by everyone else bar Emmett who huffed and pouted.

"That's okay emmie-bear you're still my brave monkey man" rose whispered in his ear before passionately kissing him, I scrunched my nose up.

"Not in here god this is my kitchen" I said and Jacob cleared his throat, I shot him a glare.

"Wasn't it the only day I walked in on you and Sam doing it on the kitchen bench?" the Cullen's looked at him slack jawed before staring at me and Sam who we both resembled tomatoes.

"Alright baby sis!" Emmett boomed and pumped the air before frowning.

"Oh gross, I just pictured my baby sis naked." He said before rubbing his eyes furiously trying to erase the memory, I just giggled at his silliness.

I grabbed a plate of food most of it waffles and bacon and steak before walking and sitting in the dining room that connected to the kitchen and lounge, ah what wonders of having hardly any walls. The boys followed suit before plonking themselves in front of the TV same with Emmett and jasper while Carlisle and the girls sat with me.

"So what names have you come up with Bella?" I smiled up at rose and finished off my piece of steak before answering.

"Well I was thinking of Ariel Carlie Rosemary Swan-Uley or Luna-Star Ariel Swan-Uley and for the boys Charles Ezera Swan-Uley or Sam Jr Charles Swan-Uley." I said simply and looked over at Sam who looked up at me and smiled.

"What unique names, I understand where Charles comes from though. We're sorry for your loss bells, Charlie was a good man" I smiled at Carlisle, he was always such a kind soul.

"Well Ariel was my grandmothers name and Ezera is my great-grandfathers name, he was the first ever shape shifter. Carlie is a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie while rosemary is the mix of rose and Alice." I said simply and I saw venom pool in rose and Alice's eyes while Esme and Carlisle looked at me with pride and love.

After that we discussed my wedding and baby rooms and such before the one question popped into my mind.

"Where's Edward?" silence filled the room as every Cullen looked at each other uncomfortable and sad.

What had happened?

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, hope you all liked. Don't forget to vote and check out the new banner. I'll also put up a poll for the babies names one boy and one girl. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

**P.S. If you haven't had the chance, check out my other story Bella Winchester. :) Crossover SupernaturalXTwilight**


	34. Explenations

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)  
And the winners for the names are… *drum roll* ****Ariel Carlie Rosemary Swan-Uley and Charles Ezera Swan-Uley :) thanks for voting guys, the other poll is up again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_**  
**_"What unique names, I understand where Charles comes from though. We're sorry for your loss bells, Charlie was a good man" I smiled at Carlisle, he was always such a kind soul. _

"_Well Ariel was my grandmothers name and Ezera is my great-grandfathers name, he was the first ever shape shifter. Carlie is a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie while rosemary is the mix of rose and Alice." I said simply and I saw venom pool in rose and Alice's eyes while Esme and Carlisle looked at me with pride and love. _

_After that we discussed my wedding and baby rooms and such before the one question popped into my mind. _

"_Where's Edward?" silence filled the room as every Cullen looked at each other uncomfortable and sad. _

_What had happened?_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"He's in Asia somewhere bells, he's only been home twice and that is because Esme begged him." Alice's wary voice filled my ears as I stared off into space and rubbed my stomach happily… the words repeated in my head and I knew my family was safe for now…

"Good, I am not ready to see him and I don't think I ever will be" I said and looked up when I felt Sam's warm comforting arms wrap around me.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking what had happened when we left?" I heard Sam and the boy's growl and I sighed as I looked at my vampire father.

"Edward left me in the woods." The Cullen's hissed "He said I wasn't good enough for him that he didn't love me. He told me that it will be like I never existed and left me there; I foolishly followed and just dropped in the woods when I couldn't walk no further. I didn't know how long I laid there I stopped phasing when I moved to forks and my senses were still a little dull basically human. I must have fell asleep because I woke up when the rain got slightly harder and I growled softly when I heard a snuffling noise, that's when Sam found me." I looked up at my love and nuzzled his cheek before continuing the storey.

"After a while I was getting better and I found some bikes" I looked at Jake with a small smile and laughed "Jake helped me fix them up and taught me how to ride them"

"yeah it was funny to see someone so short try and start the bike, I didn't even thing about it after the 5th time she started it perfectly till I phased and replayed the scene, she grew to her regular height and shrunk again" he chuckled while shaking his head and I laughed.

"Anyways after a month I think I was in the meadow Edward use to take me and ran into Laurent" the Cullen's hissed again while Esme gasped.

"What happened?" she sobbed out and the boys chuckled.

"this is when we found out Bella was a shifter, we were at the edge of the trees watching ready to attack but we were shocked to see a cocky Bella taunting the leech, Jake attacked him and ended up getting punched in the ribs. Bella roared and pounced at him bursting into a white wolf, to say we were shocked was an understatement, anyway she took the spot as alpha and we got told her legends by Charlie and then went and found out about the prophecy from our elders." Sam said with a smile before kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and sadness filled my heart, I looked up at jasper when I felt a wave of comfort and love hit me.

"Then a week or so later Charlie died. Victoria's new pet killed him, Charlie stopped phasing when I was born but phased when the pet attacked, he was old but still put up a fight." I whispered and sobbed into my mates shoulder, I heard all the Cullen's gasp or growl.

"A mate for a mate he said" all the boys whispered painfully.

"but you're not with Edward anymore." Emmett said before jasper hit the back of his head.

"Emmett she doesn't care, Bella was the reason why her mate is dead there for to her Bella must die along with everyone she cares about till she can get her hands on bells" jasper said before standing up and looked at me.

"You're my sister and you know of my past, I as a soldier and a brother will do everything in my will to help and protect you, your young and our family" he said seriously, a soldiers oath.

"I'm with jasper" Emmett said standing up "you're my sister, I thought I lost you once and I wont ever again" he whispered sadly.

"If Emmett is in so am I, no red head bitch will hurt my sister and this family" rose said standing up, looking fierce as she could.

"I am too" Alice said moving to her husband's side.

"We may not approve of violence but this whole family is in danger and we will not sit aside and watch" Carlisle said whiles standing, Esme nodded in agreement as she looked around at everyone with love filled eyes.

"Thank you" Sam whispered as he walked over to Carlisle and shook hands.

"The treaty is void, you as family are allowed on our lands but the rest still sticks" I gasped and felt the tears well up in my eyes as the words left Jake's lips. He's not the alpha yes but he is the descendent of the original pack leader and the one who created the treaty.

"Thank you, that means a lot to this family being able to come see Bella" Carlisle said looking at Jake.

"You're welcome" he nodded and went back to watching the TV.

"Carlisle, welcome to the pack" I giggled and he smiled. Esme stood up and looked around at everyone before clapping her hands together.

"Well who's hungry?" she asked happily and I couldn't help but laugh as all the boys looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and raised their hands.

"good, so is a roast dinner alright?" she asked and we all nodded happily, she smiled and dashed off to the kitchen but stopped and looked at Emily who was getting up to follow.

"No dear you made lunch sit and rest for a change let me cook." She said softly before disappearing into the kitchen. I looked at Emily who was still looking at the spot Esme disappeared from.

"Get use to it em, she loves to cook. It's just the mother vibe in her, so get use to big meals and desserts." I said smiling and she looked at me with a relief look.

"Well least she can get the feel of cooking for a bunch of wolves, do you know how much you eat? I thought I would get buried alive in that kitchen with all that food." She chuckled before snuggling into Paul's side.

Our family was one more step to complete.

* * *

**A/N: well? Was it good? I hope so, I'm sorry it took so long to update I was re-reading my story and found it quite surprising how far it has come. I never neither did Darkened-Sun how good this story would be and for that we are both happy. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	35. Boy and Girl

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_**  
**_"good, so is a roast dinner alright?" she asked and we all nodded happily, she smiled and dashed off to the kitchen but stopped and looked at Emily who was getting up to follow. _

"_No dear you made lunch sit and rest for a change let me cook." She said softly before disappearing into the kitchen. I looked at Emily who was still looking at the spot Esme disappeared from. _

"_Get use to it em, she loves to cook. It's just the mother vibe in her, so get use to big meals and desserts." I said smiling and she looked at me with a relief look. _

"_Well least she can get the feel of cooking for a bunch of wolves, do you know how much you eat? I thought I would get buried alive in that kitchen with all that food." She chuckled before snuggling into Paul's side. _

_Our family was one more step to complete._

* * *

**Bella POV **

I was sitting in the small hospital room sitting on an uncomfortable hospital bed with crinkly paper. I sighed frustrated as another minute had passed, today was the day I was getting my ultrasound, to see the sex **(honestly can't remember when you can tell so bare with me) **and Carlisle was sure taking his sweet time.

Why I am alone you ask? Well this ultrasound is a surprise for the pack seeming as Alice had already seen the genders and told the Cullen's. I lay back on the bed and sighed, for the past few months it has been stressful. Sam and I were getting married next week on first beach and Alice went hard out with the planning, while she and the girls design my nursery in secret.

On top of that the bad feeling in my stomach that I have been getting for the past few days was getting worse and I knew that it was to do with Edward, I had told Alice and Carlisle in secret about my dreams and to say they were shocked was an understatement after Alice had confirmed that he had indeed slipped in the diet.

I jumped slightly letting out a yelp when I felt cold gel being placed on my stomach with cold hands; I gave a sheepish Carlisle a long look before smiling and telling him to hurry up so I can go give the gifts to our family. A few days ago when I had organised this appointment with Carlisle I had told him of what I wanted to do, a sound recording of the babies heartbeats and the picture of them for both families. He was happy at my request and agreed straight away.

"Sorry bells, well it looks like indeed you're having twins… would you like the sex?" I shot him an annoyed glance.

"Congratulations bells it's a boy and a girl. " I started crying as he pointed them out on the screen, they were adorable little ones. A gift that Sam and I had given to another.

"Congratulations to grandpa" I said cheekily and he looked down smiling.

"Grandpa" he whispered with a smile, trying the word on his tongue. Suddenly I was pulled into a gentle embrace by my sobbing father.

"Oh Bella you are truly a miracle." He whispered in my hair and pulled back, his eyes were filled with love and joy but sadness and fear lay there too.

"Carlisle what is wrong, what has you afraid?" I asked him softly.

"I know one day I am going to lose you" he whispered and I chuckled softly.

"Dad, have I not told you?" I said with a small warm smile, he looked at me with confusion sweeping across his face.

"Dad I am immortal as long as I wish to be, my grandfather has given this to all his wolves. But one has not realised that the imprints too will not age unless the wolf stops phasing." I said softly and shock replaced the fear and sadness.

"So you're saying I will never lose you again?" he whispered happily and I nodded.

"You're stuck with me for forever and ever." I said and started to wipe off the gel on my stomach.

Carlisle was still smiling to himself when he handed me two lots of photos and two CDs with the sound of my babies' heartbeats on them.

"Well let's get you home, where would you like to go first la push or our home?" I smiled at Carlisle and told him the Cullen household.

Not long we were pulling into the long dirt driveway of the Cullen mansion, I smiled when I saw a smiling Esme on the front steps with cookies in her hand, and I ran out the car and into her arms munching on the cookies happily.

"I wasn't suspecting you dear, but I thought you would like the cookies now then later." I smiled at my mother figure and followed her inside as Carlisle laughed behind us.

"Yes well I have a present for you all" I said coming to a stop in the lounge room, I giggled when I heard Emmett's huge mass thundering down the stairs.

"PRESENT!" I giggled more as he quickly sat down next to me looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes well, can all the family come here?" I asked and in seconds they where sitting on the seats besides Carlisle who put the DVD in. everyone gasped as did I when the pictures of my babies popped up on the screen, it was a movie of my ultrasound.

"Oh my look at them they are so cute" Rose said never taking her eyes off the screen.

"A boy and a girl, more shopping" I chuckled and shook my head at my pixie sister.

I looked at my mother figure that let out a sob as she stared at the two little miracles on the screen. I knew of her story and how she had lost her son Jackson only mere days after he was born to a lung infection.

"So grandma, looks like you got two little ones to spoil" he golden eyes turned to me and a smile formed on her snow white like face.

"Grandma" she said softly just like Carlisle had, she has gotten a wish she had never hoped she would ever get; to be a grandmother.

"Woo hear that jazzman were gonna' be uncles. We can teach our nephew to fight and play sports with the pack and help them keep the boys away from our little niece." Emmett hollered happily and jazz just looked like he was over the moon.

"Well I need to go tell the pack and my fiancé, will someone run me back?" I said and immediately Rosalie was up and out the door with me in her arms.

"So rose, I was thinking how would you like to be a godmother to my little girl?" I asked with a smile and her step faltered before she came to a halt and looked at me with venom pooled eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked and I nodded, I was pulled more tightly but softly in her arms as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Bella that means a lot to me, you are the best little sister ever" she whispered before taking off again and dropping me at the house where all the pack where before going back home.

"I'm Home" I called as I walked in the back door and too the lounge. "And I have a surprise" I sung and danced over to the DVD player and popping the disk in before sitting on Sam's lap and pressing play. Gasps filled the room again as well as sobs from the girls as they heard the heartbeats. I faced Sam who was smiling lovingly at the screen.

"Congrats daddy we're having a boy and a girl" I said before kissing him happily.

* * *

**A/N: well what ya'll all think? :) This chapter was so easy to write, my fingers just glided across the keyboard… :) well I don't know wether to hurry up and do the wedding and all that for the next chapter or what. **

**Please Review & Vote **

**Ellie**


	36. Must read stopping both stories

**To say I am utterly pissed off and hurt would be an understatement… I have been contacted by Sweetness4683 whom has asked me to take my story Fighting Soldier and informed me that some of you had told her how similar it is to the story. **

**Now let me get this the hell straight because I am not saying it again. **

**I have read a few stories since I have written Fourth Leader and White Wolf to see that some people have stolen the idea and used it as theirs. **

**And I don't mean just the plot I mean words from my stories as well, such as chapters and what nots. **

**Now I have only written what two chapters? For fighting soldier. How can you be so sure that I will make it like Sweetness4683's story My Unhappy Ending? This mind you is one of my favourite stories to read…**

**Now the only thing I have used is The Name (God of Destruction) because it fits, that she will be with peter (which I have wanted to write a story for ever since I have joined this site), the plot line which I had completely forgot about and her power. But if you guys who reported me have not read my other stories or seen the other stories in the poll I suggest you do, her power is of anything but slightly twisted in each story. **

**Now due to this I am Stopping White Wolf Legend and I am Stopping Fighting Soldier. And giving you the knowledge I had a new chapter for both of these stories. I will not update until I have re written fighting soldier. **

**Also I do not like to be harrassed. If you say that this is the same story then by god wait till i have a few more chapters jesus, My Unhappy ending is one of my fav stories. But this will be nothing a like. Hello this wont be as good as hers. Also it may seem like hers but it's not, and the next few chapters would have showed you that. But you wont get to see that now.**

**Ellie **


	37. Getting Ready

**A/N: Issue solved :) no harm done, thank you to my lovely supporters. **

**Well, heres another chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_**  
**_"You mean it?" she asked and I nodded, I was pulled more tightly but softly in her arms as she gave me a hug. _

"_Thank you so much Bella that means a lot to me, you are the best little sister ever" she whispered before taking off again and dropping me at the house where all the pack where before going back home. _

"_I'm Home" I called as I walked in the back door and too the lounge. "And I have a surprise" I sung and danced over to the DVD player and popping the disk in before sitting on Sam's lap and pressing play. Gasps filled the room again as well as sob from the girls as they heard the heartbeats. I faced Sam who was smiling lovingly at the screen. _

"_Congrats daddy we're having a boy and a girl" I said before kissing him happily. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up slightly groggy and annoyed when I felt someone yelling next to my ear, I rubbed my eyes softly and growled at Alice before throwing the doona over my head and trying to get back to sleep.

But alas my evil pixie of a sister had other plans and ripped the blanket off me. I whined and sat up glaring at a now smiling evil little pixie.

"Alice what is the meaning of waking me up like this?" I looked at the clock and then back at her "at 7 AM none the less" she giggled and I frowned.

"Well I have to get you ready for your own wedding Bella, today's the day you become Mrs. Uley" that woke me up, I shot up out of bed and into the shower. I could hear Alice giggling away in my room while she moved things about and what not.

I can't believe it, I was getting married today. I rubbed my stomach lovingly and smiled, they're kickers that's for sure.

"You're going to' be like your daddy and mommy yes you are" I cooed them as I got out the shower, I heard the girls in the room 'Awww'. I giggled and put my soft fluffy bath robe on and walked out. All my girls were here to help me get ready, except my mother.

Yeah that didn't turn out so well, I told her about what happened to Charlie and I could hear the fake sadness from a mile away. When I told her I was getting married she went silent and when I told her I was pregnant she started yelling so I hung up. I guess my mother never really cared?

"Alright Bella your hair and make up is done open your eyes" I heard rose say, when I did I gasped. My hair was in natural curls being pulled back with small diamond clips, they didn't go over the top with my make up either, kept it all natural just like I asked.

"Alright bells time for your dress" I turned to look at sue who was standing next to Esme holding a garment bag. I got up and walked over to the bed where they were waiting and groaned when I saw the blue lace material that could be described as scrap.

"You have to wear it Bella for tonight I mean" Leah winked as she danced out the door; I blushed as I slipped the material on underneath the robe. But I am glad though Leah has become less bitter and more understanding since being imprinted on.

"Now Bells, I would like you to have this. This was my mothers and I wanted you to have it" sue said as she unzipped the bag; I gasped as a white flowing summer dress was revealed. It would stop right above my ankles, it was beautiful. The dress it self was strapless with a beaded bust that went across the top around down the side in a flower vine design.

"Oh sue I love it so much" I said while hugging her. "But what about Leah I can not take this when she could get married soon" I said and I heard Leah scoff at the door, she was carrying a bunch of roses and freesias.

"Don't worry bells, momma and I discussed this. I am going to be wearing her wedding dress and this is more you then me" she said with a small warm smile, I couldn't help but hug her.

"I love you guys" I whispered a si looked at them all.

"We love you too honey" Emily whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

"Right girls we need to get ready." Alice said before nearly literally pushing everyone but sue and Esme out the door to the next room.

"Bella sue gave you something old, I am giving you something new" she said before leaning forward and placing what seemed to be a pendant around my neck, I looked over in the mirror and gasped. A Cullen Crest now sat in the hollow of my neck with what seemed to be a black and white wolf in the middle with their heads together. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I fiddled with the pendant; I took a deep breath and hugged Esme tightly.

"Thank you so much mom, I love you." I whispered in her ear before pulling back, venom pooled in her golden eyes as she gave me a soft loving smile.

"The girls are coming" she whispered just as the door flung open with cheery looking imprints and a wolf. I looked confused until I saw their dresses and I giggled.

They were simple halter neck summer dress that stopped at the knees and had a belt that rested under the bust to make it look a little formal, what got me laughing those was the buckles themselves. Leah had a silver and sandy brown wolf facing each other howling, while Kim and Emily had Jared and Paul's coloured wolf howling.

"Oh guys that's just too funny" I said while laughing, even sue and Esme were chuckling. When I calmed down I looked at rose and Alice and laughed some more, they had bats with small wolves around them, I could see this was what the girls had done for a joke.

"Hey rose, Alice I love you're buckles" I said giggling.

"Yeah laugh it up, now here put this on" rose said while flinging a white garter at me, I looked at her confused before slipping it on.

"Well you have something old, something new, something blue and now borrowed. It's the garter I wear every time Emmett and I get married and I want it back." She said seriously before breaking out in peels of laughter as I grimaced, so many thoughts were running though my head.

"Bella you look beautiful" I turned to look at Carlisle I had asked him to walk me down the isle, to say he was happy would be an understatement. Billy was upset but when I told him I wanted him to do the ceremony he was like a kid on Christmas.

"Thank you Carlisle, I am guessing it's time?" I asked him and he nodded before holding out his arm. The ceremony was to be on the small reserved beach that Sam and I own thanks to the Cullen's, they had built us a house to fit all of them and the pack just close to Emily's house about a few days ago as a wedding present.

"Right Bella you will go after Emily" Alice said before dancing out with Claire, they were my flower girls. Alice due to the fact she lost a bet for the first time in her life. I took a deep breath and faced Carlisle just as Emily left.

"Don't let me fall" I whispered and he chuckled.

"Bella you haven't tripped once since we all came back, now lets go Sam is waiting" he chuckled before we stepped out of the tree line onto the beach with a smile.

Only a short distance till I can be with my Sam.

* * *

**A/N: well next chapter will be the actual ceremony I might do it in both Bella and Sam's POV but I don't know yet. **

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	38. Ceremony

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :) ****This chapter will be both Sam and Bella.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_**  
**_"Thank you Carlisle, I am guessing it's time?" I asked him and he nodded before holding out his arm. The ceremony was to be on the small reserved beach that Sam and I own thanks to the Cullen's, they had built us a house to fit all of them and the pack just close to Emily's house about a few days ago as a wedding present. _

"_Right Bella you will go after Emily" Alice said before dancing out with Claire, they were my flower girls. Alice due to the fact she lost a bet for the first time in her life. I took a deep breath and faced Carlisle just as Emily left. _

"_Don't let me fall" I whispered and he chuckled. _

"_Bella you haven't tripped once since we all came back, now lets go Sam is waiting" he chuckled before we stepped out of the tree line onto the beach with a smile. _

_Only a short distance till I can be with my Sam._

* * *

**Sam POV**

As the girls were getting Bella ready I couldn't help but shift nervously, I'm getting married today. All the small little worries came to the front of my mind.

_What if she doesn't want to marry me?  
What if she doesn't show up?_

I looked up and hissed at Jasper as he slapped the back of my head. I felt a wave of calm spread through me as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop your worrying Sam, she loves you." Was all he said before all this love hit me full force almost knocking me over. He chuckled while walking away as I sat where I fell dumbfounded. _Is that what she felt for me? Oh I love her so much. _

"Sam it's almost time" I heard Jake yell as he moved to stand next to me Paul and Jared. I looked around the small beach and smiled. Simple white chairs with lavender silk bows were on both sides of the makeshift isle with roses and freesias leading up to the handmade archway the boys had built a week ago. It was beautiful and simple, it had wolves carved into the sides with vines and flowers, something I knew Bella would love. The Cullen's sat on one side with the pack while most of the tribe and some of Bella's friends sat on the other side.

Another wave of calm flowed over me as Alice and Claire danced out throwing rose petals around them, followed by Kim then Leah and lastly Emily. I heard all of my best man gasp at the sight of their imprints walking down the isle looking beautiful and I chuckled at them under my breath. But that stopped as Bella stepped out, my breath hitched she looked beautiful. Her natural blush filled her cheeks as everyone gasped and looked at her, she looked radiant and I couldn't believe this wonderful creature was mine. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes met hers and I let out a little chuckle as I saw her almost trip.

**Bella POV**

My breath hitched as my eyes landed on Sam at the end of the isle, he was wearing simple black trousers and a white long sleeved button down shirt. His black hair that once was short now fell in his eyes, it had taken some time to get him to agree to let it grow but in the end I won. I almost tripped when he smiled at me causing Carlisle to chuckle.

I was having a hard time trying to stay in step with the march clinging to my vampire father so I wouldn't run up there and just kiss him Alice would kill me actually all the girls would kill me.

"Who gives Isabella away?" Billy's old wise voice rung out as we reached the end of the isle.

"I Carlisle Cullen" he said smiling while placing my hand in Sam's, I giggled when Carlisle gave him a stern look before going back and sitting with Esme.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of Isabella Marie Swan and Samuel Christopher Uley." I looked up into my loves eyes and got lost, I could tell he did too. So much love shined behind his dark orbs and I couldn't believe that he was mine. I felt Emily nudge me with a slight giggle as I realised that I had to say my vows.

"As I told you before when Edward left me my life was like a new moon, so dark and cold I didn't know what to do, it felt like I lost everything, my heart, my soul and the reason to live; my life held no meaning. I wanted to give up.

But then I saw you and everything changed, my whole world shifted like thousands of ties pulling me towards you and I knew then that you were the one I would love for the rest of time my soul mate. I love you so much Sam and nothing will ever change that" I told him letting all the love I had flow into my words, I could hear the girls crying and could see the boys holding back their tears.

**Sam POV**

I was in awe of the beauty that stood in front of me who just told me how much she loved me. I gently squeezed her hand as I started my vows, it had taken a long time to find the right words but there is never enough.

"Isabella my life before you was agony and I always felt like I had a piece missing in my heart and I knew the second I laid my eyes on your beautiful face that you were my soul mate and the one I would love for the rest of my life. You make every day brighter with just a simple smile or a small act of kindness and every day I fall more in love.

You make this pack feel more of a family and brought the war between the Cullen's and our tribe to an end with the love you share and in a few short months our family will be complete. I am proud to be standing here today holding your hand and know I am to be your husband. I love you so much Bella and I am going to be spending every day proving that to you and our children when they are born." I told her softly my voice letting my love for the woman I love in front of me flow out. I lifted my hand to her face and wiped away the tears that flowed down her cheeks as she smiled.

**3****rd**** person **

Sam and Bella locked eyes as they said I do and everyone cheered and took pictures as they kissed, everything was perfect for now and the prophecy was complete as the joy and love jasper sent out filled the tribe, the Cullen's and the pale faces.

Everyone rushed towards the new couple and congratulated the new chief and her husband in their binding and for their little ones on the way, Followed by family and friends, before heading back to Bella's and Sam's new house for the celebration dinner. Sue and Esme had a blast cooking up all the food for the whole tribe, guests and the pack. It took them all day and all night to cook and make everything from snacks to desserts, oh and can't forget the wedding cake.

Soon enough it was time for the first dance as husband and wife, neither Sam nor Bella had to take lessons because they realised from the first time they danced under the stars a few nights back it just clicked, everyone was in awe as they danced while rose played the piano.

It was like their souls moved with the rhythm making the bodies follow as they waltzed. Their skin shined under the fairy lights and the love just seemed to shine through, soon enough the dance had ended and all the girls were swarming to the dance floor as Bella was getting ready to throw the bouquet.

"One, two, three" with that the flowers flew out of her hands and into the crowed, cheers and awe's filled the room as the swarm of girls moved out of the way to see Angela Webber standing in the middle with shock and joy as she stared at the bouquet in her hands. After the shock wore off she ran straight into the arms of her love Ben.

Suddenly Sam was at a blushing Bella's side as he knelt down and held the hem of her dress, the boys wooed as they saw this and rushed into the crowed. Bar a pouting Emmett who sat where he was, as much as rose wanted to get married again she knew Emmett would not ruin this. The boys and Bella had planned for Sam to aim it at Paul, the blush in Bella's cheeks brightened when she felt Sam grab the garter with his teeth and pull it off her leg before flinging right into Paul's shocked face.

The whole pack chuckled as the blush creped up on his cheeks as he looked at it closely before running off to em, we all laughed as he chucked the garter at Emmett and dashed off with his imprint in the night air.

Soon the guests left one by one as the night grew darker giving their congratulations once more. Leaving the pack and the Cullen's behind to celebrate their own way, with a bonfire.

With a smile on her face Bella looked around, thinking about her family and how perfect everything felt.

But little did she know everything may seem perfect. For now.

* * *

**A/N: well? What ya'll think? I hope it was good; I tired to write like I did in Fourth ruler and what not for the ending part of this chapter but yeah. Also I now have a blog the link is on my profile and I hope you guys will check on it every few days to see if I have an important update or not. But I'll be posting stuff there as well like if I can't update and what not. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	39. Coming home in a week

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter :)**** This might be a bit shot or well short in general because I don't really know how to write this chapter, I'm just winging it. Also I thought you all would love to know what Edward is up to… **

**Btw I am still going to continue this story, some people have been asking if I am or not. So I am :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_The boys and Bella had planned for Sam to aim it at Paul, the blush in Bella's cheeks brightened when she felt Sam grab the garter with his teeth and pull it off her leg before flinging right into Paul's shocked face. _

_The whole pack chuckled as the blush creped up on his cheeks as he looked at it closely before running off to em, we all laughed as he chucked the garter at Emmett and dashed off with his imprint in the night air. _

_Soon the guests left one by one as the night grew darker giving their congratulations once more. Leaving the pack and the Cullen's behind to celebrate their own way, with a bonfire. _

_With a smile on her face Bella looked around, thinking about her family and how perfect everything felt. _

_But little did she know everything may seem perfect. For now._

* * *

**Edward POV**

How could I be so stupid? How could I tell her that blasphemy, but I was the only way to let her let me go. I just couldn't believe she took me seriously, how could she? I spent every day telling her I loved her, buying her trinkets, sleeping in her bed. Yet she believed me and didn't even care.

I sighed and shook my head, no it is my fault that I am stuck in this hell hole. The attic smelled like mold, dust and decay. I was in Asia; I don't know where just somewhere curled in a ball under a window in someone's attic being a coward. I sat up and looked outside, it was night time I should be able to sneak out and hunt and ring Esme.

My poor adoptive mother would be worried sick about me; it's been months since I have been home to see my family and speak to them. I sat up and opened the window silently before diving out, curling into a ball and landing on my feet with a silent thump only a vampire could hear.

I ran till I was deep in the forest before pulling out my phone, surprisingly I had only three missed calls and one message; All from Esme.

_Edward, don't be mad but we're all going back to forks. Bella needs our help and we are not staying here in Alaska and do nothing, she is my daughter and we all love and miss her. I'm sorry Edward but Alice saw it and we are going home. _

I roared in anger and crushed my phone, how could they? How could they go against me like that?

I made a quick hunt before running to the airport, I was going to go and stop this. They can not go back to Bella, I told her it will be like I never existed and if they go back then they would be breaking my promise and ruining the chance she has at a safe normal human life. She would grow old and have a family then die, not become the soulless being like myself.

_Hi may I help you? _I looked towards the girl at the front desk.

"Yes I would like the next flight to Seattle Washington please." I told her and smiled, a dazed look flashed in her eyes and I knew that look all to well, it was what Bella called dazzling.

"The next flights in a week, I'm sorry but the storm has caused all flights to America cancelled." She told me after breaking out of her daze and I frowned then sighed.

"That will have to do thank you" I said while taking the ticket off her and walking out the airport.

I have to wait one week to see my love again then so be it.

**Alice POV**

"Alice, would you be a dear and go fetch the boys for lunch from the beach please. Oh and tell them to inform the ones on patrol." Esme called form the kitchen today was a family day. The boys all decided to go to the beach for a swim while we girls were having a relaxing day.

"Sure mom" I called back before dashing out of Bella's house and to the beach.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that they had buried a pouting Emmett and a pissed off Paul neck deep in the sand.

"Boys Esme said lunch is ready and to call the ones on patrol as well, or you wont be fed" I sung then laughed as half the boys ran to the trees and phased, Sam, Jake and Brady where on patrol today.

"Oh and jasper, Emmett if you don't help Paul out of that sand I'm telling mom." I said before skipping off back home.

"Alice what has you so smiley?" Emily asked as I danced in from the back door.

"Oh they buried Emmett and Paul neck deep in the sand" I sung and all the girls burst out laughing.

"Don't even think about coming in my house like that Emmett Cullen and Paul Levi, you go hose yourself off now before you even think about stepping one foot in that back door" Bella yelled seriously, I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone as their whines reached our ears.

_Vision, _

_Edward was standing in front of a young girl in the airport. _

"_Yes I would like the next flight to Seattle Washington please." He asked and the girl smiled at him in a daze. _

"_The next flights in a week, I'm sorry but the storm has caused all flights to America cancelled." She told him and Edward smiled before taking the ticket and running back out to the forest. _

_End, _

I came out of the vision with a horrified gasp. Edward was coming here in a week's time, no this can't be right. Bella had told us all of her dreams since we left and we were all slightly worried as to what Edward would do.

Carlisle and Esme were a 50 percent sure that Edward wouldn't attack Bella cause of how much he loved her but the other half is worried for her and the children's safety when they are reminded about what he said and where he left her.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I are with the pack we know our brother very well and know that he will do something that stupid; he is on the brink of insanity well as much as a vampire can get. We discovered after much talk that he never really loved Bella only her blood and the control he held over her.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" I looked up into Bella's warm worried filled chocolate eyes.

"Edward…" I choked out and the wolves growled.

"What about my son Alice?" Esme asked worriedly as she walked into the lounge.

"He'll be here in a week…"

* * *

**A/N: short yeah I know, but I was at a loss at what to write. So well yeah anyways please review, oh and if some of you read Fighting Soldier, I won't be updating for a while. It has been explained on my blog. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	40. Bonding

**A/N: Well, I'd say here is another chapter but my friend (darkened-sun) has gone through a bad break up and I won't have time to update for a little bit till she feels slightly better, things haven't been going so well for her lately. **

**Btw I am still going to continue this story, some people have been asking if I am or not. So I am :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I are with the pack we know our brother very well and know that he will do something that stupid; he is on the brink of insanity well as much as a vampire can get. We discovered after much talk that he never really loved Bella only her blood and the control he held over her. _

"_Alice? What is it? What did you see?" I looked up into Bella's warm worried filled chocolate eyes. _

"_Edward…" I choked out and the wolves growled. _

"_What about my son Alice?" Esme asked worriedly as she walked into the lounge. _

"_He'll be here in a week…"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today we all decided that the boys go to the beach and have some fun while we girls stayed home and relaxed, catch up on the day to day girly gossip and all that. I was currently sitting on the lounge with my head in Rose's lap reading as she played with my hair and reading her magazine when I heard Alice waltz in the backdoor with a face splitting smile on her pixie like face. I inwardly sighed and sat up curious as to what had happened when she went to fetch the boys. I opened my mouth to ask but got cut off my Emily when she looked up from the cookie dough she was kneading.

"Alice what has you so smiley?"

"Oh they buried Emmett and Paul neck deep in the sand" Alice sung and we all started laughing, I got up and walked into the kitchen. I heard the boys approaching and Sam silently telling the two said boys to wash off or they won't be allowed in the house, which is true. I stood at the back door as the boys stepped out of the tree line with my hands on my hips. Their smiles slipped from their faces as they noticed me and Sam chuckled before giving me a quick kiss and standing next to me.

"Don't even think about coming in my house like that Emmett Cullen and Paul Levi, you go hose yourself off now before you even think about stepping one foot in that back door" I yelled at them with seriousness as I pointed to the hose at the side of the house, laughs echoed in the kitchen sounding like music as they whined all the way to the hose.

"Alice! Alice!" Kim's panicked voice reached my ears and I whipped my head around to see her in a vision. Jasper picked her up and moved her to the lounge as we waited for her to come out of the vision.

"she's radiating' fear" jasper drawled and I stood next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder while looking at my best friend with a worried face.

"It'll be alright jazz, it might not be anything to serious brother" I told him and I felt his slightly relax underneath my palm. A few seconds later Alice came out of her vision with a horrified gasp, jasper went to say something but I told him quietly not to as I saw that she was here but not really here.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" I asked in panic after five minutes of her thinking and she looked up at me with fear filled eyes.

"Edward…" she choked out and my family either growled or hissed besides Esme who gasped. Fear hit me full force and my hand went to my stomach automatically, is he here? Is he dead? What is wrong, has he joined Victoria?

"What about my son Alice?" Esme asked worriedly as she walked into the lounge.

"He'll be here in a week…" she whispered and my world crashed around me, Edward was going to be here in a week.

"He is not allowed on our land like you, he still abides by the treaty" Jake growled out with Sam nodding in response never taking his eyes off my petrified face. I sat down next to Alice and stared at the blank spot on the wall ignoring the conversations going on around me.

"Bella babe, we wont let him hurt you or the babies" Sam's soft voice filled my ears and I looked up to see him looking at me concerned, all the chatter had stopped as all eyes went to me.

"It is not me I am worried about getting hurt Sam" I said, my voice sounded distant. It was true I was worried for Sam as well; if Edward was coming here then it won't be long for Victoria to be here too. Also I am starting to see my feet slowly disappear with my stomach and I knew it will be soon, I cannot lose my husband and the babies can not lose their father.

"We'll be fine" Quil scoffed and we all shot him a glare.

"You are still young Quil, out of everyone in the wolf pack I am the most experienced and with me pregnant I cannot help you train the way I want to, sure jasper can help with the newborns but my father had taught me all he knew from Gran Ariel and she taught him all she knew from Ezera." I said before standing up.

"Jasper care to take a walk with me?" I asked him before holding out my hand, I gave a quick kiss to my husband and walked out the door.

"Are you alright Bella, I feel a whole heap of mixed confusing emotions. Is there something I can do?" his southern drawl filled the forest and I laughed.

"No, no it is quite alright brother. I just wanted to get you away from the stress in that house and I wanted to show you something" I told him before exiting the tree line to my small area on the cliffs. Only the wolves have been up here once besides Sam, he comes up here too with me sometimes.

"This is my spot of heaven a place I feel my family and I would like to share it with you jasper. Come sit and meditate with me" I could feel awe roll off him as he sat next to me, I smiled and closed my eyes letting the waves calm me and the scents wrap around me comforting me. I felt jasper gasp as he felt the peace and serenity wrap around him, I opened my eyes and faced him only to smile wider. He had the most relaxed look on his face that I have never seen before.

"Jasper, I need to ask a favour of you" his eyes locked on mine and nodded.

"In the battle I know you will be busy but I need you to keep my husband safe, he wont make it and I need him to come home" my voice broke and the peace was gone, cold arms wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"Alright, but I need to ask you something in return. You remember my story I told you?" he asked and I nodded.

"is it alright if peter and charlotte come help, I know that their diet is humans but they only eat the scum, rapists, homeless, near death people of sorts" I could see the hope behind his eyes and the pleading.

"I want to certainly meet these people; I will talk with the pack. But I must warn you jasper, they might have to go veggie while they are here" I told him and he nodded chuckling.

"Alright Bella, I'll talk to em' bout it." He said while still chuckling. We sat there for a while talking as the sun set until my stomach started grumbling.

"Let's head back now yeah? It's almost dinner and I missed lunch and the munchkins are hungry" I said while standing up, jasper helped my up and back down the hill towards the house where I could smell steak and other goodies cooking.

"Bells?" I looked up to jaspers soft voice.

"Yes jasper?"

"Thank you for showing me that place" he said smiling still and I laughed.

"You're welcome" I said before heading back inside to the family, completely forgetting about Edward and the war a head.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go :) I know there isn't much I added on but there had to be some jazz and bells bonding. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	41. Edward

****

A/N: Dear lord I cannot seem to catch a break, -_-" It seems the flu that I managed to catch off my cousin is a bad case of chicken pox . Just don't ask why it seemed odd that I had flu symptoms I will never know. But this is my first time in 21 years I have had the small little itchy spots.

**So my lovely readers feel appreciated that I have thought about your anxious and eager eyes to read in my time of these annoying red itchy spots that make me ill. Also I do apologise if there is any mistakes, I have only had a few hours sleep in the past few days and my medicine makes me disoriented so sorry. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Alright Bella, I'll talk to em' bout it." He said while still chuckling. We sat there for a while talking as the sun set until my stomach started grumbling._

"_Let's head back now yeah? It's almost dinner and I missed lunch and the munchkins are hungry" I said while standing up, jasper helped my up and back down the hill towards the house where I could smell steak and other goodies cooking. _

"_Bells?" I looked up to jaspers soft voice._

"_Yes jasper?" _

"_Thank you for showing me that place" he said smiling still and I laughed. _

"_You're welcome" I said before heading back inside to the family, completely forgetting about Edward and the war a head._

* * *

**Bella POV **

I was pacing around in the living room with the pack, the Cullen's, imprints and the elders discussing in how we should approach this to Edward. In fact how we should approach Edward at all, the Cullen siblings have half the mind to rip him to bits and my lovely parents Esme and Carlisle have half the mind to banish him but I told them no. I know deep down that it will always hurt my loving vampiric mother for casting away her son and the guilt would eat away my loving compassionate vampiric father to cast away his 'first born'.

I sighed softly and pushed my hands through my hair, I know Sam and no I know everyone is going to have kittens with my idea. I would phase in an eagle and follow the Cullen's to the meeting keeping my mind open and my shield over my family so Edward wouldn't see. I have been itching to phase for over a week now and I just knew deep down that me phasing wouldn't hurt my babies.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to meet Sue's wise eyes old eyes followed quickly by her husband Harry.

"What is on your mind young one?" everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the scene before them.

"I have a plan and I know you all will dislike but you need to trust me" I told them and when they didn't answer I continued. "please do not interrupt, I will phase into an eagle and follow the Cullen's home and before you even suggest other wise Samuel Uley I just know me phasing will not hurt the babies, I don't know how I just _know" _I told them and he sighed reluctantly before telling me to continue.

"Now for the past few weeks I have been learning to control my shield well my mental one for now and I can cover everyone in this room right now with little to none effort. So I will go as an eagle and keep my mind open to the pack while keep the Cullen's shielded. Now Carlisle when will he arrive?" I asked turning my dark brown eyes to his worried topaz calculating ones.

"In a bout half an hour Bella, should we leave now?" he asked and I sighed before rubbing my belly, smiling slightly when I felt a kick a soft.

"Yes, yes we will leave now. Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob you patrol near the boarder, Leah, Seth, embry you patrol around la push like normal, Quil, Brady, Collin you guys stay here with the elders and imprints. I know it is only Edward but I am being cautious and to keep the pack happy" I said the last part to the Cullen's who gave me small understanding smiles. I turned to see the back all smiling proudly at me and I knew just then that they will always stick beside me.

"Alright boys lets phase" I said cheerily and walked out the back door, stopping slightly to place my wedding rings on the chain and continued to the forest before stripping and phasing in an eagle, I cawed happily as I flew up in the sky with dress in claws before flying down and landing on Emmett's head.

"AHHHHH" he screamed as I pecked him and everyone laughed as I flew around him.

"Not funny bells that hurt" he pouted and I cawed happily before giving my dress to Esme who put it in her bag just in case. I pushed my shield over the Cullen's quickly still amazed by their bright gold light and over the wolves letting their woodsy light flicker.

_Alright guys' lets head out… _

_Sure babe, you guys know what to do… Sam _

_Yes Sam… everyone _

I flew around in a circle to see everyone run off towards their destinations and the followed the Cullen's to their home, when we got to the boarder the pack stopped while I flew on with the Cullen's. Yeah the pack is allowed on the Cullen's land but they still like to stick to their land, I flew up higher and flew around and saw Edward running about a few miles out. I swooped down and on the balcony just in front of the Cullen's and cawed.

"Is he close Bella?" Carlisle whispered and I cawed again while bowing indicating I was saying yes.

"How far away we cannot hear yet" he asked again and I cawed 5 times, they nodded and I flew up in the tree just near the house and masked my scent.

_Be careful please Bella… Sam whispered _

_I will Sam, he won't know it is me I am covering my scent… I told him back and I could feel the relief though our bond. _

_Once he is in the house we will move closer… _

_Alright, he's five miles away maybe three now. Edward is the fastest in the family… I told them. _

_Okay boys we will move in… _

_Right Sam… Jared, Jake and Paul chorused and I could see their sparks move closer. _

_There are no new scents around la push bells, only the Cullen's when they make their runs home or to the small beach… Leah informed me. _

_Alright Leah, just patrol for another hour and then go have lunch… _

_Woo lunch… Seth cheered and we all laughed. _

_Alright Bella… Leah said before rolling her eyes. _

I focused back on the family when I heard the sound of Edward getting closer, he picked up his speed and in a matter of minutes he was walking past me and onto the Cullen's beautiful yard.

"Edward" Esme cheered and ran over to hug her son; I held back a laugh as I saw Edward scrunch his nose in disgust.

"Why do you smell like the mutts" he hissed and she pulled back from her hug glaring at him. I saw Edward flinch back and I didn't blame him, Esme pulls off the mother scorn very well.

_I agree, remind me to never get on her bad side please? Paul said and we all laughed but agreed. _

"Do not call them mutts and for your information Edward we have been spending the past month with them and Bella" she hissed and Edward tensed up more.

"What do you mean with them and Bella? Why is she hanging around violet wolves" he hissed and suddenly he was on the ground being restrained by Emmett.

"You cant cross the border Edward" he hissed and Edward growled.

"WHY NOT! YOU ALL ARE" he roared in fury and I could see the outline of Jake and Sam in the bushes across the yard and I could sense Paul and Jared moving closer to me silently.

"Because we no longer abide to the treaty, we by Bella are allowed on the land to see her and you are not" Rosalie hissed at him, I could see the fierceness and protectiveness in her eyes. Rose has taken it upon herself to protect me and the babies, since I am allowing her to be apart of their lives.

"WHY NOT, SHE IS MINE!" he roared and everyone forced back growls.

"No she is not yours, she hasn't been since you told her she wasn't good enough for you and left her in the forest, the same forest you told her never to go in alone" Rosalie hissed again and I heard my pack whimper as I felt the pain from the night come full force. I heard Edward stop breathing as he stared at the family in shock.

"How do you know what I said and why cant I read any of your minds? Why are you blocking me" he hissed and she growled at him.

"She told us Edward and I presume that Bella is shielding us, she certainly is extraordinary" jasper drawled.

"How can she's he is just a human, she is weak and fragile she cannot and will not shield you" he hissed and the pain hit me ten fold, now I have seen him in a new light all the pain hurt more. Why had I wasted a year with him?

_He's an asshole; I don't know what you ever saw in him… Jake muttered darkly_

_I'm sorry guys, I may be over it but it still hurts deep down to hear all that… I told them sadly_

_It is okay Bella we all understand; heartache never goes away fully no matter how much you want it too… Leah whispered _

_It's alright sweetheart we will deal with this… _Sam said before I felt him phase along with Jake and stepped out of the trees.

"You will not speak that way about her" Sam said anger lacing in his voice; I could see the slight tremors in both his and jakes arms as Edward roared at them.

"Why are you here you filthy _mutts"_ he hissed and stood up, Emmett's hand still clamping down on his shoulder. I caught Esme's attention and she handed my dress to one of the boys before standing directly behind Edward just in case. I swooped down and grabbed my dress, the boys closed their eyes while I phased back and stood silently in the bushes waiting.

"To protect our people and to force the rule of you not being able to cross onto our land, you still stand by the whole treaty unlike the Cullen's, _leech_" Sam spat, to the pack the Cullen's have respect so they will be addressed by their names unlike Edward, he will always be leech in their eyes.

"Why is my family allowed to see my Bella but me mutt" he hissed and I stepped out into the bushes.

"Because Edward I won't allow you on my land and I won't allow you to address my husband as such" I said and his head whipped around to see me, his eyes darted to my hand and stomach. He roared and thrashed in Emmett's arms; Paul and Jared moved out and stood protectively in front of me.

"NO YOU ARE MINE!" he roared and I sighed, I shot jasper a look who nodded and a wave of calm filled the air.

"I am married and on my way to be a mother, I am not an object Edward Cullen" I spat and his eyes widened.

"Love please, I am sorry I love you" he smiled his eyes holding that certain glint in them and I growled deep in my chest, his eyes widened again and confusion filtered across his face.

"What are you? What have they done to you?" he hissed and I laughed.

"Oh Edward, they haven't done anything. I am a shape shifter, the last of my kind and this is my husband. I don't love you anymore Edward" I said still laughing as I moved my way around him and to Sam, my fingers laced his again and Sam shot Edward a smug smile.

"No, that cant be! YOUR MINE!" he hissed and pounced, I pushed Sam out of the way and phased into a wolf tackling him to the ground and growled in his face completely ignoring the searing pain down my muzzle and left arm. Suddenly Edward was gone from beneath me and the darkness took me over.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :) **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	42. He's Back and Two New Visitors

**A/N: Well seeming as I haven't done Sam in a while I thought I might do a small chapter for him. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Love please, I am sorry I love you" he smiled his eyes holding that certain glint in them and I growled deep in my chest, his eyes widened again and confusion filtered across his face. _

"_What are you? What have they done to you?" he hissed and I laughed. _

"_Oh Edward, they haven't done anything. I am a shape shifter, the last of my kind and this is my husband. I don't love you anymore Edward" I said still laughing as I moved my way around him and to Sam, my fingers laced his again and Sam shot Edward a smug smile. _

"_No, that can't be! YOUR MINE!" he hissed and pounced, I pushed Sam out of the way and phased into a wolf tackling him to the ground and growled in his face completely ignoring the searing pain down my muzzle and left arm. Suddenly Edward was gone from beneath me and the darkness took me over. _

* * *

**Sam POV**

I watched in horror as my wife pushed me to the side out of the leech's way and attacked him herself. Like me, the others were frozen in shock as they saw her white wolf form phase in mid leap and we only snapped out of it when blood filled the air. My eyes zeroed in on her the left side of her body and sawthat Edward had clawed at her, I started to shake as I saw her sway and went to dive for the monster who had hurt my wife which was about to bite her when a short brunette leech just a few inches shorter then Esme came out of the trees and ripped him out from underneath her and ripped his arms off before standing protectively between my wife and the leech.

"Bella" I yelled as I saw her form fall to the side, I shot up and ran towards her not bothering about the two new vampires as I pulled my wife's wolf form into me.

"Bella baby please, please wake up… don't leave me baby please wake up…" I sobbed into her neck completely ignoring the blood.

"Sam you need to let Bella go so we I can examine her" Carlisle's soft voice reached my ears and I shook my head no.

"Sam you have to let Carlisle look at her neck dude, she's losing blood fast. Do you want to lose all three of them" Jared said softly and I held her close before moving back, as soon as she was out of my arms she was gone leaving the pack who I didn't notice show up, jasper, Alice and the two new vampires. I looked towards the brunette and smiled softly.

"Thank you for saving my wife" I whisper brokenly, I could feel the pain in my chest ache.

"It is quite alright, she is my new sister seeming she is family with the Cullen's and I heard the two extra heartbeats, I couldn't let him kill the little ones" she drawled and I finally focused enough to see her and the other vampire fully.

She had long brown almost black hair down past her shoulders, slender but had muscle like my Bella and her face held innocence but ferocity held in her orange eyes. While the male who was standing next to her was jaspers height with dark brown hair, he had the same build too, if it weren't for some features they could have been brothers.

"I'm Sam Uley, second in command of the pack" I said standing up with the help of Paul.

"I am Charlotte this is my husband and mate peter, see peter for the first time in your life you were wrong" she said a little shock in her voice as she said the last part even jasper's eyes bugged a little bit.

"You mean, peter? The all knowing peter was wrong for a change?" Alice gasped before laughing.

"Oh laugh it up pixie; my gift said that Mr Uley here was pack leader." He jabbed her in the ribs smiling slightly.

"Well technically you are right, he is the alpha or well was before Bella came along" embry said.

"Well we already know Sam and I am sure he wants to be with his wife, while he does that lets get introduced" charlotte drawled and I nodded before racing up to what would be a guest room. When I walked in I gasped, three long sets of scars ran down her left side like Emily, I could tell that they were healing slowly.

"They will heal in time, but there will be faint scars, he didn't get her stomach so they babies are okay. She should wake up in a few hours it depends but she is okay, you can take her home take a few of our cars for the pack too and we will be down soon after we sort out Edward." Carlisle said before exiting the room, I sighed and walked over picking Bella up gently before heading downstairs. When I came in view of everyone they gasped.

"Is she okay?" I looked over to Leah and nodded slightly.

"We will take her home while the Cullen's sort out _the leech" _I spat and they nodded.

"We get to take the Cullen's car or well enough to take the whole pack unless you want to run back." I said before heading towards the Cullen garage.

"Paul and I will head back with you" Leah said before grabbing Carlisle's Mercedes keys.

"Leah do you mind driving?" I asked and she shook her head no before helping me get in the back with Bella still in my arms.

"Is she and the babies okay?" Paul asked as he turned around.

"Yeah he only got her arm and face" I said my eyes never moving from the scars on her beautiful face, she will have them for life and I didn't know how she will react to that. I know they won't be bad like Em's but they will still be visible to our eyes. "Doc said she will always have scars but they will only be visible to us and them" I said again.

"Emily will fit" Paul mumbled before turning back towards the windscreen.

In a matter of seconds we were back at the house to see the whole pack waiting on the porch looking scared and worried. Seth opened the door while Brady and Collin helped me remove our leader, sister and mother from the back seat before gently placing her in my arms once again.

"Where is Emily, Kim and the elders? Have they been told?" I asked never removing my eyes off Bella.

"No they are inside still; they know something is wrong though Sam they can feel it." Jared said simply and I nodded before walking though the open door. When I reached the lounge I heard someone gasp in shock, followed by Emily's terrified yelp.

"What happened to her?" she whispered and I winced, they couldn't see her left side as it was cradled into me and I knew if they saw or I told them everyone will be hurt and angry.

"She was attacked by the leech, she pushed me out of the way silly woman." I said brokenly and moved back as Emily tried to see her.

"Sam, what happened? Was she hurt? The babies?" I looked up at Billy's strained worried voice before looking over at the pack, who just nodded at my silent question. By right Billy deserved to know since she is considered his daughter, I sighed and gently moved her so they could see the left side of her face.

And just as I suspected the girls burst out crying while the elders and sue gasped in shock.

"Who did this to her?" Old Quil demanded.

"Edward Cullen, when Bella attacked him she got hurt. Carlisle checked her over and said the babies were fine and she will have scaring but only us and them will see it. The babies are fine, now if you excuse me I'll put Bella to bed and come back down and explain" I said and left not giving them room to talk and gently but quickly moved to the top floor and into our room.

I gently laid her down and kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets over her and walking back downstairs. When I got to the lounge everyone was waiting expectantly well the pack already knew what happened, the elders and imprints didn't.

"So what happened? We know Bella attacked Edward but why, what happened?" Harry asked and I sighed before rubbing my hand over my face.

"Edward roared and went to attack me after bell said I was her husband, she attacked him phasing in mid air and pinned him down, it was like they were moving in slow motion. The smell of her blood filled the air and it snapped all of us out of shock and when I saw him about to bite her" I choked at the last part and everyone either winced or gasped in shock. "I was about to phase and rip him out when a vampire tore him out from under her and ripped his arms off before standing in front of her protectively and she passed out." I said and sighed.

"Who was the vampire?" Kim asked.

"That'll be me" we all turned towards to see Peter, Charlotte and the Cullen's in the doorway.

"Hi my names Charlotte and this big oaf is my husband and mate peter" she drawled and the two girls and elders looked at her gob smacked.

"Thank you for saving them" sue said and she smiled.

"Well it was my pleasure, the girl is my sister" she drawled again and smiled.

"I'm still a little confused about that" I said and peter laughed.

"Well to clear it all up, Major here is our brother." He said while slapping jasper on the back.

"Wait, I am still a little confused, I never told you to come here…" jasper trailed off before smacking himself in the head.

"You just knew didn't you?" peter laughed and shook his head no.

"That lil' lady up there called me a few days ago asking us to come up and surprise you and boy did I surprise you and the pixie for that matter" he drawled out laughing and Alice huffed.

"I can't see the wolves" she huffed out and Peter outright laughed.

"Yo' peter what is your power?" Quil yelled out and everyone shot him a look to keep it down and peter smiled.

"I just know shit" he said shrugging and jasper chuckled.

"You best explain that better brother, they're all confused" jasper drawled, his accent coming out full force for a change. It was just as strong as peters maybe even more.

"Well I don't really consider it a gift and I can't predict the future like Alice here, but I just know shit like I think of something and I just know." He said and that and it took away some confusion but not enough.

After a while we just settled down and began to get to know peter and charlotte better, they told us their story and we told them our legends and all that and a few hours later my beautiful wife's breath picked up signalling she was awake. I went to stand and go up but jasper told me not to, she just needed to be alone right now. I sighed and sat down never taking my eyes off the ceiling, even when I heard her horrified gasp.

_Oh my sweet Bella you will always be beautiful to me_… I thought sadly as I heard a mirror break.

* * *

**A/N: well here you go, just filler in chapter and to introduce charlotte and peter and what not :) hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	43. One Month till War

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter :) sorry it has been taking me longer then my normal chapter every two days or so.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Well I don't really consider it a gift and I can't predict the future like Alice here, but I just know shit like I think of something and I just know." He said and that and it took away some confusion but not enough. _

_After a while we just settled down and began to get to know peter and charlotte better, they told us their story and we told them our legends and all that and a few hours later my beautiful wife's breath picked up signalling she was awake. I went to stand and go up but jasper told me not to, she just needed to be alone right now. I sighed and sat down never taking my eyes off the ceiling, even when I heard her horrified gasp. _

_Oh my sweet Bella you will always be beautiful to me… I thought sadly as I heard a mirror break._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know if I had fallen to the ground or not or if Edward had been killed or if my family had been attacked, I was stuck in this pit of darkness but oddly enough I could see myself in this darkness. My stomach was bare and my womanly parts where covered in fur, deer, bear and rabbit fur to be precise.

_How odd… _I thought while frowning.

I sighed and started waddling in a random direction to see if I could figure out how to escape this darkness and when I do I swear to god I will kill that stupid ass who had tried to attack my imprint. I mean what the hell? He said he didn't want me but I honestly think Edward had lost his mind.

_Isabella dear child… _I smiled at my grandmother's voice and decided to follow it, soon enough I could hear the familiar laughter of children and the songs of elders singing followed by the smells of burning wood and food cooking. My feet started to pick up speed as the sounds got stronger before my eyes flashed white and I was back in the field where I last spoke to my ancestors.

"_Baby girl" _I turned around as I heard my fathers' voice and smiled, there was dad, grandma Ariel and great grandad Ezera Swan.

"_Daddy" _I yelled happily and ran over to my father carefully who had his arms open waiting.

"_You shouldn't be here baby" _my dad whispered as he pulled me close or as much as he can without hurting my stomach.

"_I'm dead?" _I asked with disbelief and they chuckled.

"_No dear, you were hurt badly and this is where you're spirit wandered till your body has had enough time to heal." _Grandma Ariel said softly before she pulled me into a hug.

"_Now tell us Isabella, what are my lovely grandchildren and their names?" _I looked over to my great grandfather as he smiled lovingly at me.

"_Boy and a Girl, I'm naming the boy __Charles Ezera Swan-Uley" _I said proudly and my father and grandfather gasped.

"_And the girl I'm naming her Ariel Carlie Rosemary Swan-Uley" _I said and my grandmother gasped and held me a little tighter.

"_We are honoured for naming you're children after us little one" _my grandfather whispered and I smiled.

"_You're welcome"_ I smiled again and stepped out of my grandmothers arms into Ezera's.

"_Now bell, you have a month… Just remember one month, you need to be ready my child"_ Gran saidfrantically and I nodded, I knew this was about the war.

"_Bells, it's time to wake up… I love you baby girl and we'll see you soon" _Charlie said before pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"_I love you too" _I whispered before my eyes flashed white and my room suddenly came into view as everything came back into focus. I could hear everyone downstairs talking to two new comers and it took me a while to realise that Charlotte and Peter had arrived, I just wished I saw my brothers face when he saw them. Even Alice didn't know that they were on there way here to see him and the new part of the family, the pack and I.

I sat up slowly and walked over to the bathroom only to stop and gasp horrified as I saw the three long scars from the hairline to the wrist of my left arm. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I punched and broke the mirror and ran back to my room and curled into a ball. I looked hideous, I know that they will heal but this is a vampire mark, they don't heal without scars I know the one on my wrist proves it.

Even so I looked at the faded pink marks on my semi-tanned skin along my left arm with sadness and a little bit of awe; even though I am use to seeing this… the healing process I mean, they looked like they have been there for years instead of just hours ago.

Though I still can't believe that my once loved attacked me because I love another? I had so many questions running through my mind as I still stared at the scars and rubbed small circles on my stomach.

_Can't he not see what I have become? _

_Can't he not see that I'm not prey but his enemy? _

_Can't he not see that I'm no longer his but Sam's? _

_Or is he foolishly blind by that much insanity and control he once thought had?_

I don't know but one thing is for sure, Edward Cullen isn't the man I once thought knew. He lost his mind the day he left me behind the woods, and I hope that just one day he can see clearly of the world again and look past his agony and wallowing to see that his mate is still out there.

I sighed and sat up again and this time instead of the bathroom I went down to the lounge room where I knew everyone was waiting to see if I was okay. as I got closer the worry began to grow and I knew that jasper was projecting again.

"Jazz you're projecting" I told him as soon as I rounded the corner into the lounge, he smiled sheepishly before sending out calm instead. I giggled when I saw everyone physically relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked from the loveseat he was sitting on and I grimaced.

"I'm okay physically, emotionally I don't know. But I will be okay" I said as I sat down on Sam's lap, he instantly wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Well the scars are looking better then what they did, you are healing nicely. But I'm afraid you will have scars for the rest of your life" I stiffened when he said this "but they will only be visible for us and the pack" he said like that would make everything ok but it wasn't.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Bella" Sam whispered and I relaxed slightly.

"Now, I have some bad news…" I trailed off and all eyes and ears were on me again.

"Yes Bella?" Harry's voice asked.

"We have one month to be ready for the war" I said and everyone's mouths dropped open before they all stood up and moved towards the library. I caught sight of Peter's and jasper's faces as they went past and it made me feel uneasy to see them look like the true vampires they are, along with the pack and charlotte.

Well I feel sorry for all of those who dare cross The Major, his second in command, The Southern Belle and The Pack.

* * *

**A/N: well not long now, I say there is about 5-7 chapters left until the story is over :( but anyhow I know this chapter is short but I do hope you enjoyed it a little. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	44. Happy Day

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter :) sorry it has been taking me longer then my normal chapter every two days or so.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Well the scars are looking better then what they did, you are healing nicely. But I'm afraid you will have scars for the rest of your life" I stiffened when he said this "but they will only be visible for us and the pack" he said like that would make everything ok but it wasn't. _

"_You'll always be beautiful to me Bella" Sam whispered and I relaxed slightly. _

"_Now, I have some bad news…" I trailed off and all eyes and ears were on me again. _

"_Yes Bella?" Harry's voice asked. _

"_We have one month to be ready for the war" I said and everyone's mouths dropped open before they all stood up and moved towards the library. I caught sight of Peter's and jasper's faces as they went past and it made me feel uneasy to see them look like the true vampires they are. _

_Well I feel sorry for all of those who dare cross The Major and his second in command. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was currently sitting on the back porch in the swing that peter had made for me and I absolutely loved it. I remember the night he gave it too me, it was also the night he told me about his sister.

"_I can't remember much about what I did as a human, I think I was a farmer but I was very good at woodwork." He drawled and I smiled as I ran my hands over my new swing._

"_What about family?" I asked "do you remember any of them?" _

"_I cant remember my parents but I remember I had a Lil' sister named Lucy, she was adorable with big blue eyes and chocolate hair with little dimples when she smiled that brought out her rosy cheeks. She would have been just like you I would have hoped, she was always a strong girl with a heart of gold" He drawled with a far away look in his eye. _

"_What happened to Lucy do you know?" I asked and watched as sadness filled his eyes. _

"_She died of an illness; I can't be too sure what one it's all very hazy but I can remember it was just about a month before my change" he whispered sadly and I carefully shifted so I could pull his head into my chest as he sobbed. _

_After an hour or so he stopped crying and sat up correctly before pulling me into a hug. _

"_Thank you Bella, you are the only person I have told besides charlotte. You remind me so much of her little sister" he said before looking back out onto the rare clear starry sky. _

That was also the night that everyone went to hunt and patrol while peter stayed with me. Now I have an older protective vampire brother, a carefree protective older vampire brother and a carefree protective know-it-all older vampire brother, it was something I would never expect.

"How are the little beans?" I looked up and smiled at charlotte as she sat down next to me and handed me a hot chocolate.

"Thank you and it feels like they are using my bladder as a soccer ball and my kidneys are trampolines." I said and she giggled.

"I remember when I first got pregnant" charlotte drawled and I looked at her shocked. She just chuckled and shook her head with a smile.

"What was it?" I asked worriedly mentally kicking myself just thinking that I would have hurt her but she just smiled at me.

"I had a baby girl and she looked just like me, big doe like hazel eyes, my curly hair and my adorable little smile. She was the best thing I ever did in my whole life, my husband left me for his mistress and I never told him" she said and I patted her hand.

"May I ask what happened to her?"

"I couldn't look after her but I gave her to my twin sister and her husband, they couldn't have babies you see" she said with a small happy smile.

"That was a wonderful thing to do and I know it would have been hard for you" I said pulling her into a hug.

"It was hard yes but my little girl grew up with everything she could ever want and that was more then what I could give her, but my sister allowed me to see her when ever I wanted too and I died protecting my little girl" she said before looking back at her husband.

"Did you check back up on her after you changed?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes several years later I ran into my sister, she knew what I was and didn't care. This was when my little girl was twenty and on her way to become a mother, Danielle told her the truth about everything and she took it quite well saying 'I always knew but I loved you just as much as I love her' and Elle told me that she was naming her little girl after her birth momma me" charlotte smiled and I could see the venom behind her eyes wanting to spill, I knew she was happy.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Anna, Anna May" she said before giving me one last smile before getting up and tackling Emmett laughing all the way.

It was really amazing watching my family much around after a hard few ours of training and I started to rub my stomach and smiled as I felt one of them kick my hand lightly.

"They kicking?" Sam asked happily as he started walking up the back steps.

"Yes they are how was training?" I asked while pecking his lips softly before burying myself in his embrace.

"Good, hard but good. Peter and Jasper sure know what they are doing I feel slightly sorry for those who cross those two. How was your day Mrs Uley?" I couldn't help but giggle; I love it when he calls me that.

"My day was almost perfect husband, well it would have been perfect if you were with me" I said and kissed him again, he pulled back and chuckled.

"Well after this fight there will be enough days for us to be together and not worry until the little nudgers are born" he said before kissing my stomach and then kissing me.

"Well let's hope you come back to me" I whispered and I felt Sam's grip tighten, he knew of my nightmares and fears along with everyone else.

"I will bells, I will always come home to you no matter what" he whispered into my hair and hugged me closer, we stayed silent after that watching the sun set behind the trees.

* * *

**A/N: well here's another chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it :) I recently read SpenceSince1993 'Finally Whole' and fully recommend you all to read, it's a good PaulxBella story... **

**Well anyways tell me what you all thought of the happy chapter. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	45. Three Days

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_My day was almost perfect husband, well it would have been perfect if you were with me" I said and kissed him again, he pulled back and chuckled. _

"_Well after this fight there will be enough days for us to be together and not worry until the little nudgers are born" he said before kissing my stomach and then kissing me. _

"_Well let's hope you come back to me" I whispered and I felt Sam's grip tighten, he knew of my nightmares and fears along with everyone else. _

"_I will bells, I will always come home to you no matter what" he whispered into my hair and hugged me closer, we stayed silent after that watching the sun set behind the trees. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

There is three days left until the newborns arrive and all my nightmares might possibly come true. As I lay down next to my loving husband who was already fast asleep I couldn't help but cry silently, I could not lose my husband. I buried my face into his neck and smile slightly as his arms automatically wrap around me as a sign of comfort. Even when asleep he could still tell when I just needed his comfort I guess it is something to do about our imprint bond. I sighed and closed my eyes and tried to relax while listening to Sam's heartbeat.

_I was in the forest again but this time I could hear the battle not far from where I was, Jake was tugging on my hand looking around frantically and begging me to hurry up that it wasn't safe. This scene looked familiar and felt familiar and I knew then what it was, except this time I was more worried._

_"Jake where is my husband?" I asked worriedly and frightened as my head kept searching for my husband. I knew what was going to happen next so I closed my eyes begging to wake up from this horrible nightmare._

_"He's gone Bella, we need to run. She's coming and we need to keep the babies safe. I promised him Bella please keep running" he was panicked, tremors ran down his arms and I froze. _

"_But jasper promised me he would keep Sam safe… HE PROMISED" I yelled at him shaking slightly. _

"_Bella, Jasper's dead… He dived into the fire after Alice when she was killed by Victoria." _

I woke up screaming my head off and everyone ran into my room worried and alarmed, I curled into my husbands arms as he wrapped them around my shaking form.

"Bella what happened? Was it another nightmare?" Sam whispered and I nodded.

"The same one?" he asked again and I shook my head yes then no before crying harder.

"It was the same dream… b-but I didn't wake up when Jake said you w-were d-de-dead…" I sobbed again before continuing "t-then I yelled saying j-jasper promised to bring you back to me… then Jake said j-j-jasper dived into the fire after Victoria killed Alice" I broke into another round of sobs as the room filled with gasps and growls.

"sis' they aint' no way I will allow Sam nor Alice and myself to die in that fight, I am a man to my word and I'll bring him home" jasper drawled as he crouched in front of me and sent me his love and sincerity.

I simply nodded and curled back into my husband as he rocked me back and forth telling me it won't happen that he will fight with everything he has to come home to me. I knew I would be at the battle but I had a bad feeling something will make me leave and my nightmare will come true.

"I love you so much Sam, I never want to lose you" I whispered into his chest and I felt his fingers on my chin before he gently brought by face up to look at him.

"And I love you Bella, more then my own life. Nothing will separate us, I promise" he said before kissing me with all the love he had.

"We better go get you breakfast and then to training, there isn't much time left" he whispered after we broke off the kiss and I nodded before carefully lifting myself off the bed.

Suddenly I was in Sam's arms and I squealed as he ran out the room with me and down the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh as he spun me around a little before placing me in a chair at the kitchen table just as Esme placed down some banana pancakes with chocolate chips, strawberries and apricots, My latest weird craving.

"Thanks Esme these look delicious" I said before taking a bite, I moaned and looked back up at my vampiric mother. "And they taste goooood" I drawled out the good as I place another mouthful of the deliciousness in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them, now eat up. Oh would you like water, milk or juice?" she asked and I thought for a second.

"Uh juice please" she smiled and placed a cold glass of juice in front of me in a second.

"Is there anything else?" she asked and I shook my head no before eating the rest of my food. Emily took my dirty plates and started washing them as she ushered me out into the back yard to train. Today I was working on my physical shield, which was the one I had most problems with.

"Alright Bella, now focus on Seth, Paul, Charlotte and Emmett. Do what you do for your mental shield and cover them but focus the shield to be solid like metal, first just start with your mental one" peter told me and I nodded.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I pushed my shield over the volunteers. When that was done I jerked my head in peters direction to indicate I put my mental shield over them.

"Good the easy part is over, now Bella concentrate on the shield and turn it into a metal wall or like one while we attack." he said softly and I nodded before concentrating harder.

I pushed my shield out a little bit from them at least three feet in diameter before focusing on the shield and not on the noise around me. I could faintly hear the clash of two vampires charging at each other and wolves growling and I knew that I haven't succeeded yet.

_Bella my child focus, feel the protectiveness and love deep with in and push it into the shield. Have faith grandchild… _my grandmothers voice filtered through my mind and I did just that, I felt all my protective instincts and love for my family and pushed it into the shield around myself and the others. I opened my eyes when I heard gasps and clapping.

"Congratulations sis you just figured out how to create a physical shield" peter said before pulling me softly into a hug. I felt so happy and relieved that I could protect my family fully now and the better part yet is that now I have figured it out I can do it expertly now. I looked around at my family I could see the slight glow of my shield that only I could see wrap around them singly.

"Well my grandmother told me what to do" I said to him proud and he just chuckled before stepping out of the way so my husband could pull me into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby" he whispered as he kissed my lips, I looked down slightly at him with tears in my eyes and smiled.

"So am I, so am I" I whispered.

Victoria better watch out now, because there will be no stopping us now.

* * *

**A/N: well? What you think? Tell… :) **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	46. The Fight BPOV

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Congratulations sis you just figured out how to create a physical shield" peter said before pulling me softly into a hug. I felt so happy and relieved that I could protect my family fully now and the better part yet is that now I have figured it out I can do it expertly now. I looked around at my family I could see the slight glow of my shield that only I could see wrap around them singly. _

"_Well my grandmother told me what to do" I said to him proud and he just chuckled before stepping out of the way so my husband could pull me into his arms. _

"_I'm so proud of you baby" he whispered as he kissed my lips, I looked down slightly at him with tears in my eyes and smiled. _

"_So am I, so am I" I whispered. _

_Victoria better watch out now, because there will be no stopping us now._

* * *

**Bella POV **

Tonight was the night that the battle was going to happen; we were all in the back yard getting ready to leave. It was almost sunrise and Alice had went away last night far enough from us to see that they would arrive at midnight. I was nervous and afraid but most of all I was determined to protect my family and get this over and done with so I could relax and be in my husband's arms waiting for my babies to arrive.

"Alright is everyone ready?" jasper called out and we nodded, today jasper was in charge along with peter and charlotte as they had the most experience with newborns.

"Then lets go" he said before darting off into the trees and towards the Cullen's baseball field. I stripped out of my dress and tied it to my leg before phasing carefully not to disturb the babies too much.

_Alright finally get to kill some leeches… _Paul cheered

_Yeah lucky… _Brady and Collin mumbled they were staying to protect the imprints. Paul just laughed.

_Yeah whoop whoop… _Seth hollered as he ran a few meters next to me, I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Seth don't get to excited we will need to concentrate remember the plan? _Jared said and he mentally nodded.

Last night we had come up with a plan, half of the pack. Jared, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry were to stay hidden in the forests giving off the illusion we were outnumbered. While the Cullen's Sam, Jake, Paul and I stood out in the open with peter and charlotte. Edward was to inform us of their thoughts, yeah Edward was helping today as well after coming back from Alaska after he tried to bite me. No one was happy about it but he was power was needed and we all held our tongues.

_Bella be careful today okay and if I tell you to run you run alright? _Sam thought worriedly and I sighed.

_Please babe, promise me… _he begged.

_I promise Sam. _I whispered and he smiled slightly as he ran next to me.

When we got closer to the field we slowed down into a slight jog slash trot well we are as big as horses and I couldn't help but chuckle. I saw Sam roll his eyes as everyone laughed seeming as it was a lame thought on our size, when the edge of the field came into view we stopped and phased back. Sam helped me put my dress back on copping a feel while at it before kissing me on the lips fiercely.

"I will come home to you" he whispered before grabbing my hand and pulled me out to the field, Jake and Paul still in wolf form next to us. We stopped just behind the Cullen's, peter and charlotte and waited for any sign of activity or noise besides the sounds of the packs breathing and heartbeats.

I looked up into the full moon that was directly above us and then back to the forest in front of me. I could feel the power of my shield and spirit flow through me the longer I basked in the moons silver light. I whipped my head towards the left where I recognised the spot where I first met Victoria, James and Laurent. I could hear footsteps and I knew then that we were out numbered even with few wolves hiding in the forest.

"Shit, shit, and shit" I whispered and everyone looked at me confused.

"What? What do you hear?" peter asked as he saw my head cocked to the side slightly with my ear in the air.

"We are outnumbered even with the guys in the forest and if Collin and Brady were here we still would be" I whispered and I got a few gasps as jasper and peter cursed.

"How many?"

"At least 30" I whispered and they cursed again. Even if Brady and Collin where here they had 10 more then us.

"I can hear their thoughts, they haven't been fed she starved them" Edward told us and jasper hissed before rubbing his face.

"We need to be more careful and alert, our main priority is to protect Bella" he said before his eyes darkened to onyx and then a dark red and then ripped his shirt off revealing his scars, peter had done the same along with charlotte only leaving her sports bra on.

The major had come out to play and he was not happy, I looked over to peter and charlotte who simply nodded at me before getting in a crouch along with the rest of the Cullen's. I felt Sam let go of my hand before moving back a good few feet and phasing and moving to stand in front of me ready to attack. A few seconds later 30 newborns emerged from the trees with Victoria in the lead, they all looked frightened as they took in jasper, charlotte and peter.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? The Cullen's are back and protecting their pregnant pet. Oh look the mutts are here too" she cackled and my family all growled.

"What business do you have here _bitch_" jasper spat out and I saw a few of the newborns flinch and I understood why. Jasper's voice was hard and menacing as he pushed out fear.

"It is her fault my mate is DEAD!" she screeched, "NOW I WANT HER HEAD" she roared and Sam growled causing the wolves to growl and my family.

"You will not touch my sister or my family" jasper spat again and Victoria laughed.

Suddenly the newborns charged towards us and I threw up my physical shield, making it wrap around me and everyone else so they couldn't sink their teeth or rip off a limb. Everything was in chaos as I concentrated my eyes never leaving Victoria though who was stalking her way to me smiling evilly. Something was wrong though I felt tired, I was using up to much energy. I screamed as I saw Victoria lunge for me only to be attacked by Sam who threw her across the field, I screamed again as I felt something had kick my stomach and I knew it was one of my babies.

I looked up as Sam barked at me and then jerked his head in the direction of la push. He was telling me to run and no matter how much I wanted to be here I made a promise, Leah and Jake came to my side and pushed me towards the forest fighting off any newborn that came near me as we entered the forest. Suddenly I was off my feet and in jakes arms as he ran quickly into the dark forest till the sounds of the battle were slightly heard before putting me on my feet.

"Jake you and Leah need to leave and go help" I said frantically, this place looked all too familiar but this time Leah was here not just me and Jake.

"We can't bells, we were ordered to protect you. Yes you are our alpha so please don't make us" Leah begged as she pulled my hand to make me move quicker.

"No, you need to go help Sam and everyone. PLEASE!" I begged, I was crying now. My nightmare was coming true, and it was making me panicked, I cant lose my Sam. Suddenly I screamed out in pain and clutched my heart and I knew right then something bad had happened to my husband.

I heard Jake and Leah scream my name as I fell to the ground clutching my heart whispering Sam's name before the darkness took me once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well only a few more chapters to go :( then the story will be over… tell me what you think bout the chapter.**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	47. Told You I Would Come Home

****

A/N: Well here is the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Jake you and Leah need to leave and go help" I said frantically, this place looked all too familiar but this time Leah was here not just me and Jake. _

"_We can't bells, we were ordered to protect you. Yes you are our alpha so please don't make us" Leah begged as she pulled my hand to make me move quicker. _

"_No, you need to go help Sam and everyone. PLEASE!" I begged, I was crying now. My nightmare was coming true, and it was making me panicked, I cant lose my Sam. Suddenly I screamed out in pain and clutched my heart and I knew right then something bad had happened to my husband. _

_I heard Jake and Leah scream my name as I fell to the ground clutching my heart whispering Sam's name before the darkness took me once again._

* * *

**Sam POV**

The fight against the newborn army was tonight and we all stood in the back yard of mine and Bella's home waiting for jasper's orders. I could feel my wife shift nervously next to me but through our bond I could feel her determination and I knew I wouldn't be able to make her stay here now.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Jasper called out and everyone nodded looking nervous and excited.

"Then lets go" he said before we all darted off into the trees, I stripped and tied my cut offs to my leg and phased. I looked at my wife as she carefully stretched and took off in a run with me hot on her heels. The link to the pack filled with excitement as everyone wanted to kill some leeches.

_Alright finally get to kill some leeches… _Paul cheered excitedly; I could see him jump with glee on the other side of Bella next to Jake.

_Yeah lucky… _Brady and Collin grumbled at the same time, I had placed an order today that they were to stay here and keep an eye on the imprints.

_Yeah whoop whoop… _Seth hollered and my wife chuckled at his enthusiasm.

_Seth don't get to excited we will need to concentrate remember the plan? _Jared said and I saw Seth nod.

Bella along with Jasper and peter had come up with a plan to have half the pack waiting in the forest and out of sight so we could have a surprise attack while the other half stood next to her and the Cullen's. It was a good idea but I still grumbled about her standing in the filed, shield or no shield.

_Bella be careful today okay and if I tell you to run you run alright? _I told her and she sighed, I needed her to be serious. I just had a bad feeling something was going to happen and I slightly wondered if her nightmares would come true.

_Please babe, promise me… _I begged, stooping to a new low but I was desperate to keep my wife and young safe.

_I promise Sam. _She whispered and I gave her a slight smile as she looked at me when we ran.

_Were trotting light horses… _Bella thought before chuckling and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in amusement. When the edge of the field came into view the laughter died down and everyone became serious again before stopping and phasing back well myself and Bella phased back. I eagerly but carefully helped my wife slip her dress on letting my hands softly touch her breasts as I did before pulling her to me and kissing her fiercely with all the love I felt for my amazing wife.

"I will come home to you" I whispered to her as I saw the fear in her eyes before taking her hand and walking to the field and stopping behind everyone, Paul stood on my side while Jake stood on Bella's side both in wolf form.

I looked over at my wife to see her looking at the moon with a slight smile and I couldn't help but feel awe as her skin glowed in the silver light of the full moon, she looked like an angel. Suddenly she whipped her head towards the left where from her memories is where she had met those leeches for the first time.

"Shit, shit, and shit" my head whipped to Bella in shock and confusion as she cursed and frowned, something wasn't right and I could see it in her eyes.

"What? What do you hear?" peter asked quickly as he studied her posture, head cocked to the side with a frown.

"We are outnumbered even with the guys in the forest and if Collin and Brady were here we still would be" she whispered and I growled while some people gasped or cursed. This isn't good, she shouldn't be here. With us being outnumbered there was more of a chance of her being hurt.

"How many?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he looked around the forest.

"At least 30" she whispered and peter and jasper cursed again. I decided to bring Collin and Brady in but we would still be out numbered either way.

"I can hear their thoughts, they haven't been fed she starved them" Edward told us and jasper hissed before rubbing his face. I didn't like the fact that Cullen was here after all that he had done, he had hurt my mate. But like everyone I understood, his power was needed so I bit my tongue.

"We need to be more careful and alert, our main priority is to protect Bella" Jasper said before I noticed his eyes change from his honey gold to the eyes of the major and proceeding to rip his shirt off, charlotte and peter followed suit and I saw them give Bella a slight nod before crouching.

I let her hand go and stepped back a safe distance and phased before taking a protective stance in front of my wife. A few seconds later 30 newborns emerged from the trees with the red head bitch we had been keeping away leading them. I chuckled silently as I saw a few of the leeches stiffen and move back in fear as they saw our brothers and sister.

_They are quite scary man… Paul mumbled_

_Yeah I feel slightly sorry for the leeches, you heard jasper's story he is the god damn major of the south the most feared… embry _

_Hush all of you she is getting closer… Leah snapped and we all looked at the bitch and indeed she was closer._

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? The Cullen's are back and protecting their pregnant pet. Oh look the mutts are here too" she cackled and I let out a growl, _how DARE she call my wife a pet!_

"What business do you have here _bitch_" Jasper's voice was hard and menacing and I could feel the fear he pushed out towards the army.

"It is her fault my mate is DEAD!" she screeched, "NOW I WANT HER HEAD" she roared and I growled loudly causing a chain reaction of everyone else to growl.

"You will not touch my sister or my family" jasper spat again and Victoria cackled.

_Her voice sounds like nails on a calk board… Quil_

_Make that a thousand nails on a chalk board… Brady _

_THEY'RE ATTACKING… I roared. _

The newborns were charging towards us snarling and I pounced ripping off one of the leeches arms as he tried to take a swipe at me, I lunged again and bit into its side effectively ripping out a chunk followed by its head. As I was on my second I heard Bella scream and I turned just in time to attack Victoria who had lunged for my imprint and threw her across the field.

_Jake Leah TAKE HER AND RUN BACK TO LA PUSH, KEEP HER SAFE… _I roared and she screamed again and hold her stomach.

_Yes Sam! _Leah said before racing her way over to us after taking out a newborn.

As Bella looked at me I backed and jerked my head towards la push, I saw fear and recognition in her eyes just as Leah and Jake reached her side. She gave me one last loving scared looked before running to the forest, I turned and charged towards Victoria.

"Stupid mutt, you can't stop me I will kill the stupid bitch" she hissed and I growled, pouncing at her as I did. I managed to swipe her with one of my claws but she moved out of the way of my teeth and punched me in the side, I howled in pain and turned around barely dodging as she dived towards me.

As her back was me I took the time to charge again and I managed to get her hand and tossing it before she punched me in the chest and head, I was getting a bit dizzy and it hurt to breathe but I couldn't stop. I felt power surge through the bond to me and I pounced again quickly decapitating the red head bitch before but she managed to punch me right where my heard was and suddenly my world went black.

I was surrounded by darkness and I couldn't escape, I ran in every random direction but still nothing. That was until I heard the voice of a woman calling my name.

_Sam Uley… _I followed it until I could hear the sounds of chanting and drums along with laughter of children and adults alike. I started running faster as I saw the light and almost fainted in my weird dream like state, I was in the meeting field back in la push on the boarder.

Except there was elders and children and adults all dressed in animal skin as they had a fire going in the middle and tents or small cabins put close together.

_Sam, what are you doing here? _I whipped my head around in shock as I heard Charlie's confused look.

_What? Where am I? _I asked confused as I stared at Bella's father_. _

_You are in the spirit world Sam, You should not be here. It isn't your time yet. _I looked towards the woman who spoke and I was taken back a little at the sight of her, she looked like an older version of Bella, I heard Charlie laugh a little.

_This is Ariel Swan my mother, Bella is a spitting image don't you think? _Charlie laughed out and I nodded stupidly. But their light happy faces turned into serious expressions quickly.

_Sam you need to go back to Bella, Carlisle is trying to keep your heart beating while you heal but you need to go back or Bella and the babies' won't survive without you… _Ariel said seriously and I felt my eyes widen and then winced when I felt the leech punch my chest where my heart was.

_You'll be in a lot of pain but we will keep you alive… _I turned to the deep wise voice and saw an older version of Charlie looking at me, this must be Ezera Swan.

_You must go now, or it will be too late… _Ariel said before my eyes flashed and I screamed in pain.

"Oh thank god, he's alive. Sam, Sam! Can you hear me?" I looked towards the voice and saw Carlisle, I nodded quickly and he sighed in relief.

"Good, now you took a fatal punch to the chest and I am trying to keep your heart beating while the muscle and tissue heal. Do you understand?" he asked and I nodded it was all I could do, I was in so much pain and I knew if I opened my mouth I will scream again. I looked around and I noticed I was in the Cullen mansion in what looked to be like an old study.

"Some one go get Bella" he ordered and I heard the door open and close before I heard the most amazing sound in the world my wife's heartbeat with the children inside her.

"See babe, I told you I would come home" I whispered before I let the sleep over come me.

* * *

**A/N: well? What you all think? Good bad? Well there are about two chapters left I think before the story is complete. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	48. All Okay

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter :) This might be short too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Oh thank god, he's alive. Sam, Sam! Can you hear me?" I looked towards the voice and saw Carlisle, I nodded quickly and he sighed in relief. _

"_Good, now you took a fatal punch to the chest and I am trying to keep your heart beating while the muscle and tissue heal. Do you understand?" he asked and I nodded it was all I could do, I was in so much pain and I knew if I opened my mouth I will scream again. I looked around and I noticed I was in the Cullen mansion in what looked to be like an old study. _

"_Some one go get Bella" he ordered and I heard the door open and close before I heard the most amazing sound in the world my wife's heartbeat with the children inside her. _

"_See babe, I told you I would come home" I whispered before I let the sleep over come me. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

All I felt when I woke up was immense pain in my heart and I knew Sam had been hurt or worse… killed. I started crying as I curled into a ball with my arms around my stomach and my head tucked close to it as I could. So many thoughts ran through my head as I cried.

_What happened to my Sam?  
Where am I? _

_Is the fight over? _

_Is everyone okay?_

_Did we lose someone?_

"Bella dear, open your eyes honey" I opened my eyes to see Esme sitting on the end of a bed in what looked like to be her and Carlisle's room. So we were either at my place or the Cullen's mansion, I launched myself at my vampiric mother and sobbed into her chest as she rocked backwards and forwards shushing and running her hand through my hair.

"I-I-is he alright?" I sobbed out and Esme's hand stilled for a second.

"Bella, he took Victoria out but not before she punched him where his heard was. She managed to damage his ribs and the muscle around his heart and it stopped for a little bit before Carlisle moved and did CPR and compressions to keep his heart going. They haven't got any sign of him waking up yet baby" she told me sadly and I cried harder into her shoulder. I could hear Carlisle and a few others upstairs in his study moving round and the broken beats to my imprints hearts.

Please god save my husband, please do not take him away from me or I would surely not live without him my other half to my soul. He is my everything and our children will need him when they grow up, please god save my husband… I silently begged god to bring him back as I continued to cry into the embrace of my mother.

Soon the sun started to rise and it was as if god had heard me because I heard Sam scream in pain, I took this as good news as it was the only response we had for a long time.

_"Oh thank god, he's alive. Sam, Sam! Can you hear me?"_ Carlisle's muffled voice reached my ears and I ceased my sobs. I didn't hear a response and I looked up at Esme with wide eyes.

"He nodded his head sweetheart" she whispered and I cried out happily, my husband was alive.

Suddenly jasper was at the door and lifted me out of Esme's arms before running back to the study; I chocked back a sob as I saw the bruises on my husband's chest and Carlisle slowing down his compressions before coming to a stop all together. I felt calm fill me and I gave jasper a thankful smile before walking over to Sam.

"See babe, I told you I would come home" he whispered before he closed his eyes again, I started to panic until Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's just resting Bella, he is very lucky to be alive it was as if someone pushed him back to his body" Carlisle said before walking out the room and I let a smile grace my face as I held tightly onto Sam's hand, I could feel the familiar feeling of my great grandfather, my grandmother and my father in the room.

"_Thank you daddy for saving him… Thank you grandma and granddad" _I whispered and I felt the comforting embrace around my shoulders and I knew it was Charlie.

"_I miss you daddy, I love you" _I whispered again.

_I love you too baby girl, be safe and Sam will be alright… _he whispered back and the feeling was gone, I was alone again with my husband.

I climbed up onto the bed carefully and lay down next to him closing my eyes still gripping his hand in a death grip afraid to let go as I let the ears fall again. I had been so close losing the love of my life and I didn't know what to do, it was as if my heart was breaking all over again. I wiped away my tears and slowly drifted off into a relaxing sleep.

I woke up with the feeling of someone running their fingers across my face; I knew it was Sam the instant his fingers touched my lips causing them to feel on fire by the touch. I opened my eyes and smiled in relief as I saw his love filled pain free eyes gaze into mine before he lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly before growing into a much more passionate kiss.

When we broke apart this kiss we just stared into each others eyes not needing to say anything to tell one another everything.

"I thought I was going to lose you" I choked out and Sam's face twisted in pain and worry.

"Never Bella, you're father, Ariel and Ezera never would have allowed it" he whispered before kissing my lips again softly.

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you so much too, more then my own life" he whispered back and I knew everything was just fine now.

* * *

**A/N: well there's only one more chapter left and that's the epilogue. :( **

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	49. Epilouge Finally Complete

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously,_

_When we broke apart this kiss we just stared into each others eyes not needing to say anything to tell one another everything. _

"_I thought I was going to lose you" I choked out and Sam's face twisted in pain and worry. _

"_Never Bella, you're father, Ariel and Ezera never would have allowed it" he whispered before kissing my lips again softly. _

"_I love you so much" I whispered. _

"_I love you so much too, more then my own life" he whispered back and I knew everything was just fine now. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been a month since the war and I was due any time soon and I couldn't be happier, I want these babies out of me and now! I love them I truly do I just want them out so I can cuddle them and see them.

Also it has been a week since Emily and Paul finally got married and they are now back from their honeymoon, they wanted to be here for the birth of the twins seeming they will be the first kids in the pack.

Also Embry had imprinted on my friend Angela from forks a week after the fight and it was surprising that he didn't do it at the wedding but he said he didn't really look at any one; even more surprising she took to the supernatural as well as I did and didn't even seem to care.

I was currently in my kitchen looking for something to eat when I felt water run down my legs, I blushed embarrassed that I had accidentally gone to the bathroom but realised quickly when I felt the first contraction. I moaned in pain and gripped the counter. When the contraction was over I waddled to the lounge where I knew the boys were playing video games.

"Sam" I whispered in pain and he didn't hear me.

So I tried again a little louder "Sam!" still nothing and I felt another contraction coming and I smirked, I knew what would get their attention.

"Oh okay so you guys stay and play games while I go and drive to the hospital to have these babies" I said and that caught Sam's attention a little but I don't think he really heard me.

"Huh? Oh okay babe…" he trailed off never taking his eyes off the screen, I smirked and counted in my head. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"WHAT! YOU'RE HAVING THEM NOW?" he yelled as he shot up from the couch and over tome.

"Yes my water just broke" I told him and suddenly everyone in the house was kicked into gear. Jared and Paul were gathering my hospital things while Emily, Kim and Angela raced over to me and helped me out the door while Quil when to alert the ones on patrol and to tell the Cullen's.

"HURRY!" I screamed out as I felt another contraction, I was lifted into the car while Sam slid in to the back with me. Jared was driving and Kim was in the front seat while Angela took Paul and Emily. I had Sam's hand in a death grip and growled at him every time I felt a contraction.

I swear to all that's holy that Sam will NEVER touch me again, this shit hurts.

We arrived at the hospital in a matter of seconds with Carlisle grinning like a fool at the front with a wheelchair. I shot him a glare as I got place in the stupid wheelchair, how dare he be happy when I am in pain?

"Alright Bella it seems you are ready to push" Carlisle said as he checked where I was at when I changed and laid down, it was only rose, Alice, Esme and Sam allowed in the room for the birth. Charlotte said she already knew what birthing was like and decided to stay out with the boys and keep them calm.

"Ready Bella, on three push okay?" he said and I nodded.

"One. Two. Three." On three I pushed and I screamed in pain still keeping a death grip on Sam's hand. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to my face.

"I swear to god Sam you will not touch me again after this" I roared and he flinched, Carlisle had discussed the hormones we go through giving birth and had told him that what I just said was a regular threat.

"Alright good and again" I pushed again and screamed in pain, I could see rose and Alice's eyes widen in shock as they saw the pain I was going through and I highly doubt they will want kids after this.

After a few more pushes a beautiful wail filled the air. And Carlisle held up one of my babies with a smile.

"Congratulations it's a girl" he chuckled and I stared in awe, that was my baby girl and she had my features and Sam's coloured hair.

"Alright we got one more baby" he said and I slumped back tired, I watched as a nurse took my daughter and did all the measurements and cleaned her up before wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"I cant I'm so tired" I mumbled.

"Common baby just a few more pushes and our son will be born" Sam murmured and I nodded, he was right just a few more pushes.

I did what I was told to do and an hour later our son was born, he looked just like Sam but with my hair. I felt tears fill my eyes as Carlisle took him over and did all the necessary things before handing me my babies. They looked up at Sam and I with wonder in their eyes, it seems that Charles had my eyes while Ariel had Sam's.

"Oh you both are going to be loved and the most spoiled little babies ever yes you are" I cooed and they both giggled.

"Hi there guys I'm your daddy and this is you're mommy" Sam cooed to them and they smiled gummy smiles before yawning.

Soon enough the whole family had piled into the room and took turns holding the twins, I shot Sam a look as Ariel reached Seth. It seems that Seth had imprinted on my baby girl and I know I should be angry but there would be no one better for my girl then Seth and it looked like Sam agreed.

"Our family is finally complete." I whispered as I looked around at the scene and my husband smiled.

"Yes and it's all because of you" he said before kissing me on the forehead before smiling once again.

* * *

**A/N: And the story is now complete :( **

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with my story since the beginning and all you're kind words where always the best to keep my inspired and writing :) **

**And I'm sorry to say there will be no sequel, there is no point in writing one unfortunately. :(**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	50. My Facebook

**A/N: Hey Guy's I'm sorry that this isnt a chapter but I just would like to inform you that I made a Facebook Page for this account and all the pictures will be put onto there and what not :) Also seeming as not many people have blogs i will just update you on everything or random things on there :)**

If the link doesnt show just search the email, or Ellie Wolf.

**Hope to see you all soon **

**Ellie**


	51. My works been Plagerized!

Hi guys, so I have recently discovered that my story The Legend of the White Wolf has been plagiarized.

I posted it on 10-17-09 - .net/s/5448071/1/The_Legend_of_the_White_Wolf that's my story on FF.

And the person who had posted it pretty much word for word posted on June 27th 2011 and called it Bella Swan the Transformer… She has posted it word for word but broke up the chapters.

www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/1646534-bella-swan-the-transformer-samxbella-wattyawards/intro that's the link to her story.

http:/www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/user/-HiAva-?messages – is if you wish to message her.

If you can help to inform them that they have plagiarized my story it would be greatly appreciated.

Here is the link to contact the publisher/admin of the site here http:/www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/feedback


End file.
